Attention
by TheMarauderBandit
Summary: Something is terribly wrong with Tony. And after being persuaded by McGee and Ziva, he is forced to tell Ducky and Gibbs about his "head cold", but he is sicker then he thought. Rated T for mild langauge
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! So I've been reading a bunch of fictions about Tony being sick. And how Gibbs is suddenly all nice and fatherly to him. So I just wanted to write a fic about Tony being sick. And no matter HOW much I love those fictions, I wanted to make mine with the characters a bit more, well, in character. Though you should all know by now that my characters always turn out AU. But enjoy anyways! Thanks :) Buon divertimento!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize_

_Characters are slightly AU_

_~Very Special Agent Bandit_

* * *

><p>Attention<p>

Chapter 1

Wind brushed Tony's skin, causing him to shake uncontrollably, something that fortunately went unnoticed by Ziva, who was standing in the middle of the crime scene listening to something. He cursed as it started to rain, and he was thankful that Ducky had already taken the body. He crouched lower, still examining the tiny metal pieces that lay strewn along the ground. He breathed deeply, and was slightly put off that his breaths were ragged and heavy. He knew it was just a small head cold, but he couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Ziva bent down after a while and started to help Tony with bagging all the evidence, Tony not going as fast as he'd like to because of his shaking hands. He could barely make out Ziva's face through the heavy sheets of rain that were now pounding down on them. Ziva stood again, after about an hour, not saying a thing. She scanned the forest surrounding them, her eyes squinted. She cocked her head to one side, as if she could hear something through the thunder.

"Tony, I think I hear someone calling my name," she paused and pursed her lips, "I'm going to go check it out. You finish bagging and come back to the car when you're done."

Tony nodded numbly, and continued to bag the metal scraps. He watched her sprint off, as she weaved nimbly through the trees. He made sure she was completely gone before letting out a rattling cough. He fell from his squatting position, and put his head in his hands. The burning sensation in his throat wasn't the best feeling either. But with another gust of wind, he was reminded where he was and that it was still raining hard. Besides, if Ziva secretly came back and saw him like that, he'd get endless teasing for months on end. And if the news got to Ducky or Gibbs…Well, Ducky would kill him for coming into work, and Gibbs would bring him back from the dead only to kill him again for not telling him. But he'd decided he couldn't trust Gibbs with something like a simple cold. He'd probably just brush him away, and Tony would just have wasted his time.

Tony continued to bag the evidence, deciding that he'd just take some Tylenol and a nap once he got back to work. He finished as fast as he could, and got up quickly, only to have his head start to pound. He snapped the gloves off his hands, and noticed that they were deathly white and the fingertips were tinged blue. He needed to get out of the rain. If his hands were white, he could only imagine how pale the rest of him looked, particularly his face. He felt soaked, and it wasn't a good feeling. He walked as fast as he could as he shook from head to toe. He arrived back at the car, and noticed Ziva was talking to Gibbs, and he assumed he really had called her.

"Here's the evidence, Boss," it took all he had not to shake when he handed the evidence to Gibbs. He quickly turned his head away, if he was as pale as he thought he was, he didn't need Gibbs to notice.

Ziva started to race him to the passenger seat, and instead plopped down in the back seat of Gibbs' car, where he'd be less conspicuous. Ziva looked worriedly at Gibbs, but he hadn't seemed to notice, and he instead slid into the driver's seat and started the car, and much to Tony's pleasure, the heater. Tony slumped down in his seat, to avoid Ziva's gaze.

He closed his eyes, and was having a very fine nap before the sound of honking awoke him. He snapped his eyes open, and looked around to see where he was. He noticed a sea of cars surrounding him, and he felt leather beneath him, and he instantly knew where he was. He prayed that he hadn't made any noise while he was sleeping, as he often did when he had a cold. He noticed at this point, his skin was burning, but coldness swept inside him, and he quietly hugged himself. He noticed Ziva in the seat in front of him, looking at the rain drops on the window. Gibbs sat in the driver's seat, his knuckles white as he waited for the traffic to start moving again. Tony looked at the clock, and gave a quiet sigh as he realized he'd only been asleep for ten minutes. That wasn't enough to settle the exhaustion that raged through him for a whole day. He'd have to sleep at work, though he knew Gibbs wasn't going to be happy about it. New case, double homicide, involving some distant NCIS agent, yeah Gibbs wasn't going to be happy about it at all. But Tony figured Gibbs would prefer him sleeping rather then passing out.

They made it to the NCIS building a half an hour later, and Tony stumbled slightly as he got out of the car, but caught himself before anyone could see. It was still raining hard, and his shivering continued to take place. In the elevator, he felt his breath leave him as nausea suddenly swept over him as the elevator started to move, but he was glad Gibbs was engrossed in a conversation with Ziva about what she thought about the case.

Tony sat heavily in his desk, and the first thing he noticed was McGeek coming over and asking him about the evidence. It took a long time before Tony processed what McGee was saying, and he found himself not being able to even form words. He shook his head, and said in a shaking voice at last, "You'll find out soon enough," he sighed and watched as Gibbs disappeared to MTAC and Ziva was instructed to go down to see Ducky about the autopsy.

Tony thumped his head down on the desk, and was surprised that the coolness of the surface was slightly comforting. He pressed his nose against the edge and groaned. Maybe he'd just lie here and die. Yes, that sounded like a good idea.

"Are you okay, Tony?" he heard McGee's voice and he groaned again.

He didn't lift his head as he spoke, "What does it look like, McGoo?" his voice was slightly muffled.

"Maybe you should go down and see Ducky," he could only just imagine the reaction he'd get from doing that, through his pounding headache. This time he looked up at McGee with much difficulty.

"No thank you," he replied and he checked his reflection in the screen of his monitor. A bit better then he expected. His cheeks were flushed, but the rest of his was deathly pale, and his lips had no traces of blue in them. Good sign. He could pass as just being tired.

"Why not? He'd be able to help you."

"If I go to Ducky, he'd tell Gibbs," Tony scratched his chin, and noticed his hands were still shaking.

"What's so bad about him telling Gibbs?" now McGee's voice sounded slightly confused. Tony's head had gotten to a point where it felt like little evil demons were hammering against his skull with bricks.

"The last thing I need is for Gibbs to be disappointed in me for complaining about a small cold," Tony snarled at McGee and put his hands in his head as he started to cough harshly, his body shaking as he did so.

"I don't think Gibbs would be disappointed in you," McGee scampered over to his desk and grabbed a water bottle for Tony.

Tony took it from him with a grateful nod and took a small sip, "Do you think Gibbs would be all concerned over a small cold? Honestly, McGeek," he was glad that his head was starting to feel a smidge better. He pulled out a bottle of pills labeled "Ibuprofen" from one of the drawers in his desk.

"You have a point there, Tony, but," he paused as he watched Tony take a swig of the water to gulp down the pills, "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be disappointed."

"If not that, he'd be disappointed in me for not coming to him," Tony shrugged and laid his head back down on his desk.

"And why won't you go to him?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel like it okay?" he snapped.

"And now we're back on the fact that he'd be disappointed in you," McGee sounded as exasperated as Tony felt.

Tony just chuckled harshly.

"What's wrong with Tony?" he could hear Ziva's voice. He started to wonder what she'd gotten from autopsy. Tony started to cough again, and he sighed.

"Nothing, Zee-vah," he looked up at her, "Just a head cold."

"So that's why you were hiding in the back seat," Ziva looked him up and down. He really did look pitiful. A couple of years ago, she wouldn't have cared about a small cough, it was really nothing to worry about if treated properly, and she still shared those thoughts, but given Tony's medical history, she had a tiny bit of room to be a tad bit worry.

"I didn't want you guys to notice," he couldn't help but notice that Ziva was slowly approaching him.

"Well you failed, well for me at least, I don't know if Gibbs noticed or not," Ziva was now right in front of his desk.

"Knowing Gibbs, he probably did," McGee admitted.

"I don't know, he looked pretty occupied with the traffic," Tony shrugged.

"You should have heard the way he was cussing out those people on the highway. Maybe you should tell him," Ziva smirked.

"I was actually planning on telling him if it got any worse, but there's no need to worry him yet. I mean he's certainly going to tell Abby and you know how _that's_ going to turn out," he ignored McGee's snort.

Ziva's eyes widened, "He's coming out of MTAC," she whispered in an urgent tone, and she dove into her desk chair, looking as though she'd been there the whole time.

McGee also went into his chair, and Tony snapped up, sitting as straight as he could.

"Tony, did you do the research he asked you to?" McGee suddenly whispered to him. Tony groaned, indicating that he hadn't even known he was supposed to have done research, "Don't worry I'll cover for you."

McGee nodded at him, and Ziva snickered, saying as Gibbs approached, "You know you snore when you sleep, Tony?"

"How would I know? I'm always asleep when I sleep," he was incredibly grateful his voice decided to be good and not hoarse as Gibbs entered the bullpen, an angered expression on his face. Tony, McGee, and Ziva exchanged looks, all of them wearing an expression that clearly said, "Uh-oh."

"What have you got?" Gibbs growled to them all. McGee jumped up from his desk, and Tony got up as well, slower this time so he wouldn't suddenly get a wave of dizziness and collapse.

"Well," Tony started, getting the cue from McGee, "Colonel Brain had," he paused and to emphasize that he couldn't remember.

McGee took of from there, feeling it was very fortunate that he and Tony were supposed to be researching the same thing, "five children, Brianna, Collins, Brooke, Stacey, and Kyle. He had a wife named Lauren, and his best friend was Colonel Wessifer Maure, who is now retired from the navy because of an injured collarbone and kneecap," McGee took a deep breath, and Gibbs redirected his attention from Tony to him, "Colonel Brain and Colonel Maure were both sent to prison for DUI in '97 and that summer Colonel Brain's wife died of cancer. A year after that, Collins, the oldest child ran over the youngest child, Brooke when he was driving across the street. Stacey died in a car accident in '01, Kyle is now in prison for sexual abuse, Collins is now a marine and Brianna is living with her Aunt, Sophia, while she's attending middle school."

At this point Tony was starting to see dots in his vision as another wave of nausea passed over him. He started to sway slightly, and he noticed McGee moved slightly closer to him to keep him secretly steady. McGee read off the addresses of all the people still alive or not in prison. After that Ziva stepped up and told Gibbs what she'd found in autopsy. Tony tried his best to listen, but the slight marvelous moment where his headache had stopped had ended, and now his headed continued to pound in a rhythm, like bongo drums.

He heard Gibbs saying his name and he snapped up towards Gibbs, "Tony, go down to Abby's lab."

"Why?" he flinched hard as Gibbs' hand connected with the back of his head. This would not happen under normal circumstances. He was far too used to the head slaps for him to flinch, but right now he didn't need any more pain to be added. He felt Ziva tense up next to him, and he realized she felt sympathy towards him, he scowled, and noticed Gibbs pause slightly as he noticed Tony, but he started to glare at Tony, and he finally realized he was supposed to be going down to Abby's lab.

Tony stepped into the elevator, dreading what would happen in there alone, and was about to hit her floor level, when he realized that Abby was incredibly observant, and there was the possibility she'd notice something wrong with him. He'd need to go armed, so he instead pressed the ground floor button.

Five minutes later, he emerged into Abby's lab, a fresh bottle of Caf-pow in his hand, and he nearly crumpled to the ground at the sound of her music. It seemed to seep through his skull and start to pound all around his head. He straigtened himself before Abby noticed him standing there, cringing, as he needed to make sure she thought that he was okay.

"Abs!" he called over the music, but she didn't reply. "Abby!" he shouted over the music.

"Tony!" she spun around smiling at the call. And she fortunately lowered the volume of her music somewhat.

"What have you got, Abby?" he stepped towards her, and she turned around again smiling as he leaned over her shoulder to see the computer screen. She clicked a picture of a bullet, and it popped up on the screen.

"I don't have much, Tony, only that this gun was shot from a .45," she looked around her room, "I'm just not feeling it today, Tony. Something's wrong. I can feel it in my gut."

Tony chuckled, "Perhaps this will help?" he waved the Caf-pow.

"When does it not help?" she smiled at him and took a sip of it.

"Good job, Abs," Tony smiled at her, covering up the sudden pain he felt in all his limbs. He really needed a nap.

Abby turned and hugged him hard, and Tony flinched hard at the feeling of her touch, his knees buckling underneath him. Abby pulled back and frowned.

"What's wrong, Tony?" he'd quickly recovered himself, but he knew she'd noticed.

"My skin's just feeling a little sensitive today, Abs, sorry," he shrugged, and against his better judgment stepped forward and hugged her, to make sure she didn't get suspicious.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Abby hugged him back, her touch a little more ginger. "You should probably go see Ducky. He probably can help you or something."

"I'll do that after I report in to Gibbs, okay, Abs?" he smiled at her as he turned to leave, knowing that he would rather die then go see Ducky at this point.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, I just finished that and I'm pretty proud of it ;) Hope you enjoyed, and it would make me so happy if you reviewed! Thank you!**

**Here's a sneak peek for Chapter 2:**

**"You should stop this. Just go tell him," Tony closed his eyes in frustration.**

**"I can't. I've waited too long," he sighed.**

**"Then you're an idiot," Tony turned on him and growled.**

**"I'm going home," McGee stared after him, and was surprised Tony hadn't been more mad at him. Perhaps he was sicker than he let on. He sighed and mouthed "Wow" before taking his jacket and going home himself.**

**;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! You guys are so amazing! It makes my day to wake up and see an inbox full of alerts. I feel so loved! I hope this chapter lives up to the first? I write best at night, so that's why this one isn't as long. But I still hope you enjoy it! Hope you have a good day! Buon divertimento ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize._

_Characters are slightly AU_

_~Very Special Agent Bandit_

* * *

><p>Attention<p>

Chapter 2

Tony felt himself being overwhelmed with coughing fits as he sat on his desk, praying that the day would end soon. He'd already taken a total of six naps that day, none of then had helped, neither had coffee. He made an odd choking noise as his body continued to shake, and he was aware of McGee and Ziva's wary glances. He curled up in a ball on his chair and rested his head tiredly against the soft cushion. He reached for a napkin as he continued to hack. He spat out phlegm into it, and he sighed as he put the napkin down again. His shivering continued, despite his turtleneck and coat, and his weak attempts of warming himself by rubbing his arms. He let him arms drop weakly to the arm rests of his chair, as he watched the rain continue outside.

He heard quiet knocking, their sign that Gibbs was coming, and he shot up in his chair, and he moaned at the sudden movement. He turned on his computer, and started to randomly type, making it look as though he were actually doing something other then being in a useless heap in his chair. The bright lights of his computer weren't helped any and he was tempted to curl back into his chair as Gibbs came storming through the bull pen again. He slammed a file onto Tony's desk, and Tony cringed and held back a groan. He tried his best.

"Boss…" he started to complain. But Gibbs swooped down to his desk, and gave him a hard look. Tony instantly shrunk back in his chair, opening the file. He nodded a little, and started to read it.

* * *

><p>"Tony?" he ignored the calls. "Tony?"<p>

Maybe if he finished the file report, Gibbs would think he was alright. Maybe he'd let him go home before midnight.

"Tony!" he snapped his head up as Ziva gingerly touched his arm. "Are you okay?"

"You look green," McGee added.

"I was fine until you," he paused to give a raucous cough, "interrupted me."

Ziva scrunched up her nose and returned to her desk, not convinced at his act, but not wanting to press any harder. She was sure he'd be fine, but he knew he wouldn't be. She didn't want to stress herself worrying about him. Tony continued to read the report.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay," McGee said, his eyes trained on his computer screen.

Tony just sighed and set the report down after reading the same paragraph eight times and still not processing it.

"I need a breath of fresh air," he announced and stood shakily.

"It's still pouring outside," Ziva replied, and she glanced up at him slyly.

"I won't even step out of the doors," he grasped the edge of his desk as he slowly made his way towards the elevator. He finally gave up, and he heard Ziva snicker as he slid down the side of his desk in defeat, "Maybe later."

"Maybe," she smirked and paused to lunge over her desk to quickly help Tony up as she spotted Gibbs coming once again, "I'm going home," she relaxed against Tony's desk to cover herself up, as if she did this on a normal basis.

They all waited for a response from Gibbs, but he said nothing. There was a long pause as he packed up his own things, "Fine," he said at last and turned to them all, "Go home and get some sleep," he strode off to the elevator and pressed the button to go down.

The three of them watched as he disappeared behind the doors. "I really am going home now," Ziva finally peeled herself from Tony's side after a while and went into the elevator herself. Tony and McGee exchanged glances, and Tony leaned heavily against his desk again.

"I'm going to go say good night to Abby," McGee turned his computer off, and nodded to Tony before heading off to the elevator. Tony closed his eyes for a second, gave another cough, and simply collapsed to the ground.

It was a long while before Tony realized what he was doing, and he got up, very slowly, and he stumbled to the elevator, as little black dots danced around his vision. The doors opened, Tony spotted McGee, and he suddenly collapsed to the floor. McGee, quickly helped him up, and noticed that Tony's eyes were tightly shut.

"Are you okay, Tony?" he held his swaying friend still.

"No."

"You should stop this. Just go tell him," Tony closed his eyes in frustration.

"I can't. I've waited too long," he sighed.

"Then you're an idiot," Tony turned on him and growled.

"I'm going home," McGee stared after him, and was surprised Tony hadn't been madder at him. Perhaps he was sicker than he let on. He sighed and mouthed "Wow" before taking his jacket and going home himself.

* * *

><p>Tony faintly felt himself thrashing in his sleep. He could feel his fever, and the sheet of sweat lying on his skin. He curled around a pillow in his bed, still being firmly asleep. He could barely hear himself calling, "No," he felt his head pound, "No, not Kate! No! Jenny…Paula… Please don't! No kill me instead!" he awoke at a gentle touch to his forearm. He snapped awake, only to notice Gibbs standing over him. He gave a small cough, "Where's the fire, Boss? It's like four in the morning."<p>

"It's eleven, DiNozzo. You didn't call in," he sounded strict. Tony swallowed with difficulty.

"But I set my alarm. What happened?" he shook himself. He could see Gibbs' eyes flashing, and he sudden felt intensely depressed.

"DiNozzo, I can't believe you. I thought you were better then that," his voice rang through his head.

"No…no," Tony started, "Boss, I—,"

"You're idiotic, DiNozzo, I've had Director Vance transfer you to another team, so someone else can deal with your patheticness," Gibbs turned to leave his room.

"No! Boss, please don't! Don't be disappointed in me…"

Tony's eyes snapped open, and he was awake, this time for real. As he started to cough, he noticed he'd wrapped himself in a cocoon of blankets. He untangled himself and turned his head to see that it was only five in the morning. He was shaking hard, whether from the nightmare or the cold feeling sweeping through him, he'd never know. He got up and swayed; he was surprised at the amount of energy it took for him to shuffle a few steps forward. He stepped into the shower, and the little beads of hot water did nothing to sooth his feverish skin. He stepped out and as if in a trance, dressed himself in many warm sweaters and made breakfast, though he knew he wouldn't be able to even eat any of it. He sat there, and leaned against the chair, before he shuffled to the bathroom. Once there, he looked at his reflection in the mirror, and was not surprised in the least.

He was pale, not something he should be surprised at, he was used to that when he had a fever. He had dark circles under his eyes—again, not surprising. His lips were tinged with blue, and when he looked down at his fingertips, he noticed there were too. That was fixable. In other words, he looked fine enough to go to work and not have any one suspect anything. Well, except his totally drained look and shaking frame. He'd have to do something about that.

He turned back to his bed, which looked amazing warm and comfortable, and for a moment he considered climbing back into his bed and calling in sick, but then he remembered the nightmare. No way would he risk that. No way. He guessed he'd have to survive another day. He climbed into his car, started the engine, and got the distinct impression he probably shouldn't be driving, what with his shaking hands that couldn't get a good grip on anything, and his pounding headache, but he continued anyways. He parked his car quickly and stepped out, he looked up at the building and He rubbed the back of his neck, something that always hurt when he had a sore throat, and decided he should eventually go in if he didn't want to be late. He waited patiently in the elevator, standing somewhat calmly in the stupid contraption, doing his best to resist the sudden urge to bend over and vomit.

The doors opened with an annoying ding, and he ran into Ziva, who pulled back, holding her cheek with an angered expression. She took one look at him with a surprised expression, and her eyes widened. With one quick motion hit the ground floor button and pinned him up against the wall.

"Tony, you look like shit," she stopped holding her cheek and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Thanks, Ziva, but I'm well aware of that," he snapped, and he started to cough, he stumbled forward in a blind attempt of relieving the pain in his lungs.

Ziva helped keep him up, "You can't go in there looking like that," she said, waving her hand at the closed doors, "Gibbs will know for sure that you're sick and McGee and I will both be killed because we didn't tell him!"

"Well what am I supposed to do?" he thumped his head against the wall as the elevator continued the sickening motion. She paused and thought for moment, her lips pursed.

"Well, just stay here," she pushed him out of the doors, "Take this," she handed him her jacket, "And stay under the balcony," she added as it started to rain, "I'll call you on your cell phone if it's safe to come up or if he's coming down in the elevator, okay?"

Tony stared at her, her jacket in a bundle in his hands, and gave her a weak nod. She scampered back into the elevator, winking at him before the doors closed. He looked up at the rain, and gave a huge sneeze, before he wrapped her jacket around himself.

* * *

><p>The four of them scanned the crowd, looking for a young teenager named Keith Roberts. They stood in the middle of the side walk, and his cell phone indicated that he was coming their way. Tony was the first to spot to mop of black hair, and he started towards him. "Keith?" the boy turned his head to look at Tony, and he took one last look at him, before Keith started to sprint off, knocking people down on his way. Tony started after him, apologizing to each of the people.<p>

"Tony!" he faintly heard Ziva's call to him, but he kept going after the boy. Keith was the fastest sixteen-year-old Tony had ever seen, but despite Tony's previous athletic experience, he didn't even come close to catching up to him. He felt his lung start to ache, and his limbs started to burn, but he didn't stop.

He turned sharply into an alleyway and Tony followed, only to see Keith climbing nimbly over the fence and off into the distance. Tony looked at the tall fence, thinking that there was no way he was climbing that, before his cold caught up to him, and he collapsed into a heap on the ground. Ziva was the first to him, followed closely by McGee.

"Ziva," Tony breathed out, the coughs that started not helping his already ragged breathing any, "Go…distract…Gibbs."

"Fine, but I'm going to tell him about your cold," she cast one look at him as McGee started to help him up, before heading towards Gibbs who was walking calmly down the street.

"Are you okay, Tony?" he stared as he helped Tony up, "You look horrible."

"I feel like I'm going… to puke, McGoo," he paused and coughed hard. McGee held all his weight as Tony paused, and nearly collapsed again.

"It's okay Tony," McGee said, leading his to the nearest building so he could lean on the wall, "Please just breathe."

Tony took a deep breath, resulting in another cough, before he snapped his eyes open, "Thanks," he muttered, before pausing, "Wait did she say…she was going…to tell Gibbs?"

"Yes," McGee replied steadily. Tony sprinted after Ziva without thinking. "Tony!" McGee sighed and buried his head in his hands before heading off after them both.

"Gibbs—," Ziva started, but she was interrupted by Tony, who came hurtling down the sidewalk.

"Hey Boss," he was panting hard, doing his best not to cough, which was making him pant harder, "I…couldn't catch…him. He's…a fast little…demon."

Gibbs leered at his agent as he interrupted Ziva from saying something that sounded really important, "No kiddin', DiNozzo," he started off towards the car, "Oh yeah and Tony?"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Start hitting the gym again," Tony smiled slightly, and met Ziva's look.

"Oh you are so annoying!" she had to keep herself from punching him, "Why don't you just tell him?"

"I can't," he replied simply and shrugged as he headed off towards the car.

Ziva threw up her hands in frustration, "Come on, McGee," she nodded towards the agent who had just arrived, "We're going to tell Gibbs about Tony."

* * *

><p>"Gibbs?" Abby started forwards toward him, "Gibbs I need to talk to you."<p>

"What about, Abs?" he stepped forward, concerned etched in his face.

"Tony," she whispered.

"What about Tony?" he pushed a lock of hair from her face. She knit her eyebrows.

"Something's wrong with him," she looked down at her feet.

"You don't have any music on," he suddenly realized.

"Yes, but something is very wrong with Tony," she got him back on track.

Gibbs sighed, "What gives you that idea?"

Abby sniffled, "Well haven't you noticed anything going on with him lately?" she looked down, her expression hurt.

"I have noticed a little change, but nothing that's not fixable. Why are you so worried?" Abby groaned.

"Yesterday he couldn't hug me," her voice was dripping with hysteria, "And he almost collapsed when I did. He just didn't seem right, what if something's really wrong with him? What is he keeping from us?"

Gibbs sighed, "I don't know, Abs, but I'm going to find out, okay?" he kissed the top of her head, gave her a hug to calm her down, and left the lab as quick as he could.

Once he arrived in the bull pen, he was met with great disappointment; Tony had already left for the day. He turned and glanced out the window, rain starting to pour down once more. He closed his eyes, and wished it was summer. Perhaps it would rain a little less. He turned off his desk light, and was in the elevator in the blink of an eye, only one thing on his mind.

_What if Abby was right?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, that's it! And reviews make me write faster and better (though you guys seem to have that part down). Thanks so much! I'd like to let you know I'm almost done with chapter three, so yeah... Here's a sneak peek for chapter three:**

**Ziva suddenly turned towards Abby, who's expression was apprehensive. "Ugh!" Ziva turned around once more as she realized something. She banged her head against the wall of Abby's lab several times, each time saying, "Dang it!"**

**"Ziva!" Abby cried out, "What are you doing?"**

**"Being mad at myself," she didn't stop.**

**"For what?" Ziva turned towards her, her eyes oddly bright, but disappointment was etched into her expression.**

**"I helped him again!"**

**Yep! So thank you so much! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Glow60: Thank you so much for reading and enjoying it! ;)<p>

DiNo22: Haha, thanks :)

missyAn: I know, I actually have a cold right now, that's why I'm writing it.

mstictac: I know, I can't wait either! It's going to be so fun to write. I love them too ;)

Belle of Books: Thank you :)

angeleyes46: Aww, thanks ;)

RHMichaud: Thank you. I hope you like this chapter ;)

peachmikey11: Thank you! So much! I hope this is soon enough? Haha :)

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING!

;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh wow! you guys are so amazing! I just love getting all this love and attention for my fiction! It feels really good. So, I hope you guys like this chapter, thought I had to re-write it like twenty times because I wasn't happy with it, and my headache isn't helping, but yeah. So... sorry for my characters being AU. I try my best, I really do, but it's just so fun! So buon divertimento ;) And good night!_

_And I forgot to mention in earlier chapters that this fanfiction is dedicated to my best friend, Naomi, who rather enjoys my writing ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize._

_Characters are AY_

_~Very Special Agent Bandit_

* * *

><p>Attention<p>

Chapter 3

"I'm sure he's going to be fine, McGee," Ziva spun towards the "Probie".

"But what if he's not?" McGee looked down before sighing.

"Stop worrying. You're starting to sound like Abby. I bet you he's not even here," Ziva felt the elevator lurch up and she blinked impatiently.

"Well, with his lungs and all," McGee started, but closed his mouth as soon as he caught sight of Ziva's stare.

"He's fine, McGee," she turned away from him, and stared intently at the metal elevator doors.

"How are you so sure?"

"Tony is not as weak as he appears," Ziva snarled.

"You didn't see him when he had the plague, Ziva. He could barely speak," McGee took her attention again.

"No, and I'm glad I didn't see him. Though that was, um how many years ago, McGee? Wasn't it about six?" she resisted the strong urge to punch McGee in the jaw.

McGee didn't reply, but shoved Ziva out of the way as the doors opened. She followed him, a stern expression on her face. McGee paused where he stood, and she was just about to pull him around, when she saw what he'd seen. It was Tony.

He lay in his chair, what looked like seven jackets piled on top of him. His skin looked almost grey, and his lips were blue and trembling, shadows were cast across his face, he looked terribly drained, along with the dark circles under his eyes. Ziva stood in shock as Tony quivered in his sleep.

"Okay," she whispered to McGee, "So I was wrong."

And suddenly Tony was awake, and barely breathing. Ziva could hear him struggling to breath, and she was the first to notice the blood from his coughs. In one quick motion she realized what was happening, and she motioned for McGee to follow her. She was by Tony's side, wiping the blood from his mouth with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Tony," she muttered, helping him into a sitting position.

"Zee-vah," he choked out, and his eyelids drooped.

"You need to breathe, come on," she grabbed his wrist tightly, indicating that he should listen to her.

"I…can't," McGee was on his other side.

"Just take a deep breath," McGee pushed his harder.

Ziva slapped Tony's cheek as he started to cough harder, "Look at me!" he met her desperate eyes. "Try harder!"

Tony nodded, and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to breathe a little bit. Ziva could hear him choking out a breath, and her face hardened.

"That's good," she patted his head in a mocking way, "You really need to tell someone about this.

"Gibbs is coming!" McGee suddenly hissed, and he dove behind his desk.

"Tell him," she whispered menacingly into his ear before she bolted to her desk as well. She saw Tony sit up, and she groaned as he started to wheeze. He quickly covered his mouth in attempt to muffle them as Gibbs came into the bull pen, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Good morning, Boss," Ziva and McGee chimed in unison, but Tony kept silent, keeping a hand over his mouth. Apparently Gibbs noticed, because he paused and glared at Tony.

"'Morning," he choked out, and he received a stern expression from Ziva. Gibbs threw the empty cup of coffee in the trash, not saying a word, but pursing his lips. He examined them all, his eyes lingering on Tony before he strode out of the room. The three of them watched Gibbs go with scared eyes. Ziva made sure he was out of earshot before hissing at Tony.

"Why didn't you tell him?" she bit her bottom lip and snorted in frustration.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "There wasn't time."

Ziva noticed his eyes flicker, and for a moment she remembered something from when she was a child, "When did you last eat?" she whispered, her eyes bright with anxiety.

Tony shrugged, and leaned back in his chair, arousing another coughing fit.

"You need to eat something, Tony," McGee's voice was calm, but there was an edge to it.

"If I eat something," he paused and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll throw up."

"If you don't eat something, you'll faint," Ziva protested, "it happens all the time."

"It doesn't matter, I faint anyways," Tony took a rattling breath, and decided he didn't risk turning his computer on. He already had a migraine.

"You already fainted?" Ziva jumped up from her desk, sounding hysterical.

"What did you think I was doing when you guys came in?" Tony moaned, and took a few Tylenol.

"Um, I don't know, maybe sleeping?" she cried out, and suddenly she was in front of his desk. "You shouldn't have come in to work, Tony."

Tony just leaned back once more, and Ziva exchanged looks with McGee. She reached out, quick as lightening, and leaned forward, placing a hand on his forehead, "You're burning up," she folded her arms, staring him down

"Yes, I have a cold, Ziva," Tony sighed, tired of all this. He scratched his arm nonchalantly.

"Having a cold is different then having a fever," Ziva snapped at him.

"Not really."

"Tony, Ziva's right," McGee called, as he strode over to Ziva's side.

"Well, okay, I might have a slight fever," Tony admitted. He sighed in defeat. The room kept spinning even though he closed his eyes.

"Slight?" Ziva cursed, "Are you insane? I nearly burned myself."

"Oh yeah, he'll be fine," McGee turned to her.

"Shut up," she snapped, and she put and hand against her own forehead in exasperation. "You two are idiots."

"What's new Ziva?" Gibbs was suddenly behind all of them. Ziva jumped, and turned around at the speed of light, nearly knocking the Gibbs' coffee cup out of his hands. McGee froze, and shut his eyes, grinding his teeth. Tony snapped his eyes open and looked at Gibbs innocently, like a small child, wondering how much he'd heard. "Come on, we have a lead."

* * *

><p>"Boss you do realize it's snowing, right?" Tony turned towards Gibbs in protest.<p>

"Yeah," he replied calmly, aching an eyebrow.

"And you expect the three of us to search through the snow?" Ziva added her eyes wide, vexation surging through her.

"Yeah," Gibbs repeated, striding off towards his car.

"For a thing the size of a pea," McGee groaned, looking around the large area, which had a blanket of snow covering it.

"DiNozzo, come here," Gibbs beckoned for Tony.

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony was still shuddering at the thought of climbing through the snow. He had the distinct impression that he was in some sort of trouble.

"You feelin' alright?" Gibbs decided it was best to get straight to the point, or else Tony would some how talk his way out.

"Yeah," Tony pulled an expression. Gibbs figured it was his best attempt at confusion.

"'Cause Abby's worried about you," Gibbs scratched his nose.

"Why?" Gibbs thought he looked a little guilty.

"You sure?" he pressed on, tried to get Tony to admit something.

"Yeah, Boss," Tony pressed a hand to his mouth.

"You know, if you're not feeling good," Gibbs started, "You don't have to search through the field."

Gibbs noticed Tony straightened a little. _Gah_, he thought, _this was stupid._

"No thanks, Boss," and with that Tony jogged back to where Ziva and McGee were.

"What was that about?" McGee turned towards him.

"Ah nothing, Abby's just wondering how I'm doing," Tony bit the inside of his lip, "For a second there, for a second it seemed like Gibbs was _worried_ about me," he squinted his eyes, "Nah, it's nothing, let's get to work."

Ziva looked at them both, her soft brown eyes flicking back and forth, "I agree with Tony. Who knows how long it will take."

They all trudged through the snow, "Alright, we should split into sections," Tony paused to sneeze, and wipe sweat off his forehead, "Ziva to that section, from that large oak to the lake, McGee from that mossy boulder to the porch, and I take this part."

Tony then dived into the snow, getting on his knees, and searching through the snow, the small white gloves not helping keep out the cold.

* * *

><p>"Tony!" Ziva called, hours later, "It's been four hours! And we haven't found anything."<p>

Tony nodded, "That's great, but we can't stop."

"I'm about to get hypothermia," McGee complained. "And you look like you're going to pass out."

"You're also moving very _slowly_. It might me better if McGee and I just do it," Ziva gestured. "We need to take a break."

"Gibbs won't let us stop until we find it," Tony coughed hard and rocked back on his heels.

"We'll only continue on one condition," McGee started. Ziva met his gaze, and nodded to confirm that she followed, "You go and warm yourself, and we'll continue searching."

"No," he paused, "It will only take longer. And I'm searching thoroughly, Zee-vah. Besides, Gibbs will find out somehow and well… I don't really want to think about that."

"He didn't find out about your cold," McGee pointed out, his expression blank as he scanned the white landscape.

"Yet," Ziva muttered so only McGee would hear.

Her cell phone started to ring, and she glared at Tony before picking it up and answering it.

"Ziva," there was a pause, "Still looking. It's not easy, Gibbs! Yes, fine, fine," she gave a loud sneeze, "It's just cold out," she glanced at Tony before she snapped her cell phone shut. "He wanted to know why we were taking so long."

There was a slight awkward pause, "I'm not leaving you two."

"Just go sit in the car!" Ziva snapped.

"I'm not leaving," at that she started forward, and slapped him on the cheek as hard as she could. Tony gave a loud groan, and held his throbbing cheek.

"Oh," he cringed, Ziva's jaw dropped.

"Tony, I'm sorry but you weren't listening," she looked horrified at herself.

"Ugh," he coughed, still holding his check.

"I'm so sorry," she tried apologizing.

"It's fine, and apologizing is a sign of weakness," Tony waved at her, "It's just I have enough pain going on right now."

"You really should listen to her," McGee scrunched up his nose.

"I'm not going to leave you two," he started back towards where he'd left off.

"But Tony—," Ziva started.

"Zip it! I am senior field agent and you will do what I say!" he said with another loud cough before diving back into the cold snow. Ziva stared after him.

"Did you see that?" she nudged McGee.

"Uh-huh," he had a stunned expression on his face.

"He forgave me," Ziva kicked some snow.

"Oh yeah," McGee nodded, "It's more then just a cold."

* * *

><p>By the time they got back to the office, McGee, Ziva, and Tony had all together sneezed 196 times and Tony had had 12 coughing fits. It was a great day. Ziva pulled the jacket around her, and her eyes brightened as they stepped into the bull pen.<p>

"It's s-s-so warm," she smiled and hugged herself.

"I bet right now D.C. is colder than A-Antarctica," McGee sneezed once more, and plopped down into his comfy desk chair with enough force that it spun around several times before he stopped.

"And it wasn't helping that the c-car's heater turned off," Ziva shuddered and took a deep, longing breath.

Gibbs gave them a look that clearly said, "Finally." There was a long pause as the three agents enjoyed the luxury of the heater. "Where's the evidence?"

Tony resisted the urge to take the bag he had in his hands and throw it at Gibbs for making him trudge through snow with a cold, but of course Gibbs didn't know Tony had a cold, _and_ he'd insisted that he was fine, so he instead just handed him the bag. "Here you g-go, Boss."

Gibbs took the bag, "What happened to your hands?" Tony looked down at his white hands, and noticed they were shaking uncontrollably, and—oh big surprise, were tinged with blue.

"I was digging in the s-s-snow with my hands, Boss," Tony shrugged and slumped into his chair, rubbing his arms, wishing he could go home and lay in his nice warm bed.

Gibbs nodded, obviously thinking more of it, but he didn't have time to press harder because at that moment his phone rang, "Gibbs. Okay, I'll be right there, Duck," he gave the three a look before striding off to the elevator.

There was a long pause as they all just sat there and tried to get warmer somehow. Ziva leaned forward and sneezed again, "Are you okay, Tony?"

"I don't know, Ziva," he replied, coughing hard.

"We were worried about you," Tony could see McGee's hands darting across the keyboard.

"That's great," Tony looked down and sneezed as well, and his hands suddenly flew up to his nose, "Oh God."

"What is it?" Ziva looked alert and somewhat worried. Tony let his hands down to reveal blood dripping heavily from his nose. "Oh."

McGee, however, was the first to Tony with a box of tissues. "Pinch your nose, Tony, and keep your head as straight as you can."

Tony did as he was instructed, and he noticed he'd started to sweat like crazy, despite his constant trembles.

"Here," Ziva muttered, taking his water bottle and getting one of the tissues wet, "this should feel better."

She pressed the tissue against his forehead as McGee kept handing him new tissues. There was a long pause as things calmed down.

"Show me the tissue," McGee said.

Ziva stood behind Tony and kept his head still with her hands as he peeled the tissue from his nose.

"Here's another one," McGee bit his lip.

"Thanks," Tony said as he took it and began to pinch his nose again.

"Tony," Ziva murmured as she continued to cool him.

"Hmm?" His looked at her, and she noticed his eyes were glazed over.

"Promise me you'll be okay," she scrunched up her nose, "I don't want to have to get a new member of the team."

"I'll be okay, Zee-vah," his voice was muffled.

"It won't be easy finding a replacement," McGee added.

"You won't have to. I'll be fine," he looked grateful for the two.

"Good," Ziva smiled at him. "Why did you come in to work today?"

"I had a nightmare," Tony stuttered out before he could stop himself. "And criminals don't just stop and wait for me to get better when I had a small cold."

Ziva sighed, and she was suddenly disgusted by the fact she was comforting Tony. She jumped from her spot, and backed away slowly, "This is more then a small cold, Tony."

She bit her lip and turned away, as she watched him. She rubbed her running nose, and her eyebrows knit as she continued to watch him. She touched his feverish head, and silently prayed in many languages that he'd get better soon.

McGee took the tissue away from his red nose, and looked grateful, "Your nose has stopped bleeding, thank God, you should probably go wash up in the men's room."

Tony nodded, "Thanks, McGee," he paused, surprised he wasn't grossed out in the slightest. McGeek had just helped him, "How did you know what to do?"

He shrugged indifferently, "Sarah always had bloody noses when she was younger. I learned what to do."

Tony thanked him once more and made his way towards the bathroom.

"Tony!" Ziva called on a last minute though, "Once you're done, please go see Ducky!"

"Alright, this time I will see Ducky," he continued on his way.

* * *

><p>"Hey Abs," he cringed at the loud music.<p>

Abby turned around and smiled, "Hey Tony," she turned back to her work, "Gibbs send you?"

"No," Tony paused and took a deep breath to keep from coughing. "I need to talk to you."

"About?" Abby pressed forward, watching him with her intense green eyes.

"Well—," and odd expression passed over his face, and he shuddered, and the next second, Tony was on the ground.

"Tony?" Abby rushed forward as Tony began to puke into one of her trash cans. Her mouth dropped, "Tony, are you okay?" she helped him up.

"Sorry," he quivered where he stood, "Sorry, just a little food poisoning, I ate some bad chicken nuggets."

It felt horrible lying to Abby, not only had he not been poisoned by eating something, but he hadn't eaten anything at all. He knew she didn't believe him, but she didn't say anything, but just watched him with nervous eyes. He took another step, and knew he probably shouldn't be standing at all.

"What did you want to talk about?" she bit her lip.

He winced, and looked at her with sincere eyes flecked with pain before he suddenly crumpled at her feet. She let out a scream before putting her head in her hands, "Oh God, Tony," she bent down next to him to make sure his heart was beating. Check. Pulse. Check.

She whipped out her cell phone, and was about to punch in Gibbs' number, when the elevator doors suddenly opened.

"Ziva!" Abby cried out. Ziva noticed Tony and nearly slid she was running so fast to get to his side quickly.

She cursed in anger, before turning to Abby, her expression intense, "What happened?"

"I don't know," her voice was hysterical, "He just walked in and said he needed to tell me something. And then he threw up and then he fainted, and I don't know what to do."

"Okay, okay," she calmed Abby down. "Rule number one. Don't tell Gibbs," she instantly cursed herself for protecting Tony.

"What?" Abby cried out, "Why not?"

"Because I said so," Ziva snapped at her before apologizing, "Okay rule number two. Don't tell Ducky."

Abby bit her lip. But didn't protest.

"Is he breathing?" Ziva turned to her. Ziva got to the ground next to Tony. Abby nodded numbly, shock engulfing her, "Okay, number three rule, wake him up so Gibbs doesn't come in and see him passed out."

She gingerly touched his arm, which was warm, but he only stirred a little before coughing. "Do you have a water bottle?"

"Here," Abby passed her one, "But he's shivering, I don't think that'd be the best way to wake him up," Abby stood, here expression twisting as she tried not to cry. Positive thoughts, Abby, positive thoughts.

"I'm not going to dump it on him," she dabbed her sleeve into it and pressed it against his warm forehead. His eyes snapped open with a harsh, piercing hack.

"Zee-vah," he breathed.

"You need to get up," she murmured, and stood up again.

"Tony, what just happened?" Abby had tears forming in her eyes. Oh damn. She'd failed.

"It was nothing, I'm really tired," he muttered as Ziva helped him up.

Abby looked hurt, "Why won't you tell me?"

"I'm fine. I just don't want to worry you," he nearly collapsed again, and put all his weight on Ziva.

"We're sorry, Abby," Ziva added, before making sure Tony could stand on his own.

"I've got to go," Tony hugged Abby before looking at her with a stern expression, "Remember, don't tell Gibbs or Ducky."

Abby stared as he left. Ziva suddenly turned towards Abby, whose expression was apprehensive. "Ugh!" Ziva turned around once more as she realized something. She banged her head against the wall of Abby's lab several times, each time saying, "Dang it!"

"Ziva!" Abby cried out, "What are you doing?"

"Being mad at myself," she didn't stop.

"For what?" Ziva turned towards her, her eyes oddly bright, but disappointment was etched into her expression.

"I helped him again!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Geez, _that_ was intense. So I've already finished chapter four, but I don't want to get ahead of myself, so I'll post it sometime tomorrow. And I must warn you it's way short... ;) And you guys are so amazing! Ahhh I just love all of you! It's amazing to have so many reviews for only two chapters :)**

**And here's a sneak peek of chapter 4:**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**"Change of plans," Tony's breathing had grown more labored since his escape, and he was choking out breaths.**

**"What do you mean by that?" McGee stared at him.**

**"He means that he nearly scared Abby half to death because he refused to go to Ducky, and escaped from me," Ziva breathed as she entered the bull pen, her eyes flashing dangerously.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Oops, Tony did something he wasn't supposed to. Tsk tsk, Tony. ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

luzma: Thank you :)

NickTonyK: Thank you ;)

Chapter 2

Long Live BRUCAS: Thank you :) I try my best, haha ;)

RHMichaud: Haha, I know, but it was essential to the story. Any other day, Gibbs would notice ;)

angelessmey: What do you mean "my history"? Just curious ;) Thank you so much! I hope this is soon enough?

Belle of Books: I'm sorry you're conused about Tony. I just figured it'd be Tony-like if he didn't want to admit he was sick. I dunno ;) Thank you ;)

NickTonyK: Thank you :)

luzma: Thanks ;)

DS2010: Aw, thank you :) Haha, I'll have to add the "headslap into next week part" later ;)

peachmikey11: Haha, I'd hoped so ;)

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING!

;)


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! :) Thank you all! You're all great! So as I said, this is a very short chapter compared to my others. I hope it's still good. Haha, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a great day ;) Buon divertimento!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize._

_Characters are _very_ AU_

_~Very Special Agent Bandit_

* * *

><p>Attention<p>

Chapter 4

"This has gone too far, Tony!" Ziva turned on him in the elevator. "You didn't listen to me or McGee, and now looky here! You fainted and now you've scared Abby out of her mind! She was sobbing her eyes out when I left!"

"I'm sorry," he coughed into his hand, shivering harder. Ziva leered at him, and her rage lessened.

"Apologizing is a sign of weakness," she paused at his tired face, "Let's go to Ducky. Now."

He didn't reply, and Ziva sneered, "Are you okay?" Tony shook his head.

"But I'll survive," he leaned against the cool metal wall, "Don't go pitying me."

"You're so insufferable," she sighed. "One of these days you're going to get killed because you don't want any one to help you."

"I let you and McGee help me when I had a bloody nose. And I let you help me in Abby's lab."

Ziva snorted, "Because you were too weak to do anything else," she paused, "I just don't understand you men and how you can't just ask for help."

"And when have you ever asked for help, David?" he snapped.

She looked mildly offended, "Well I'm stronger then you!"

Tony paused, "Are not," he coughed harder.

"Are too," Tony's breathing became slightly labored.

"Are not," he paused, having the distinct feeling of Déjà vu.

It'd happened six years ago, when he'd had the plague.

_"Then why aren't you sick?" _

_"Because I'm stronger then you, Tony." _

_"Are not!" _

_"Are too!" _

_"Are not!"_

"Tony?" Ziva's voice rang in his skull and he turned, holding his now sore head.

"Yeah? Sorry I was—I was thinking of something," he sighed.

Ziva sighed as well, and she supported him as they made the way to the autopsy room. Tony bit the inside of his cheek, wrenched himself from Ziva's grip and darted to the elevator.

"Tony!" she darted after him, but he closed the doors before she could reach him. She groaned, and looked around the room, and spotted Ducky working on a body. She got the distinct feeling that she should tell him. She sighed, scratched her nose, and was finally about to go to him, when she thought better of it. Maybe Tony_ did_ only have a head cold. And besides, she wouldn't want to be caught caring for him. Oh she would get him for this. Him and his charming ways. She stood by the elevator for a second, before tearing off towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Tony?" McGee said as Tony tripped and stumbled out of the elevator, and nearly collapsed in his chair, "I thought you were supposed to be going to Ducky."<p>

"Change of plans," Tony's breathing had grown more labored since his escape, and he was choking out breaths. He felt like he'd just taken a dive in a large bucket full of ice water, and swam ten miles from a shark, only to be greeted by a strong wind that picked him up and carried him away to the North Pole. Not a good feeling.

"What do you mean by that?" McGee stared at him.

"He means that he nearly scared Abby half to death because he refused to go to Ducky, escaped from me, and is about to get killed," Ziva breathed as she entered the bull pen, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"What?" McGee turned back to Tony.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't want Gibbs to think…" he looked around and stood up shakily.

Ziva closed her eyes exasperatedly, only to snap them open in frustration, and nearly jumped out of her skin when Tony got onto the ground slowly, and threw up again, "Tony!" she didn't even move in the slightest when he let out a bone-chilling cough, or when he got up like this was nothing and fell heavily into his chair.

"Are you okay?" McGee moved forward cautiously.

"Go back to your desk," Tony breathed, putting his head in hands. McGee leered at him, but obliged. He was Senior Field Agent after all.

"You need to get over your fears and go tell Ducky!" Ziva cried from her own seat.

"Go tell Ducky what?" All three of them turned to see Gibbs standing there, his expression impassive.

Tony groaned, "I have cold, Boss," he said after meeting Ziva's eyes.

"More like a fever," Ziva added. Tony looked around at Ziva, his eyes flashing murderously.

"He's had it for four days now," McGee's heart was pounding in his chest.

"Thanks guys," Tony's voice dripped with sarcasm. "He didn't need to know the details."

Gibbs didn't look impressed, "You can fix that with Tylenol," he muttered shaking his head.

"I wish," Tony murmured under his breath.

"He's fainted two times now, Gibbs," she said, directing his attention back to Tony.

"Five," Tony corrected her, as he held his head once more.

"And who knows how times he's thrown up," McGee said, standing up and heading towards Tony.

"And he had a bloody nose earlier," Ziva looked down at a piece of paper.

"And he's been coughing up blood."

"And he can't stop shivering."

"And he has a high temperature."

"And he can barely stand on his own."

"And he nearly scared Abby to death."

"Alright, he gets the point!" Tony snapped as he lifted his head and stood. He swayed for a moment before approaching Gibbs, who'd been listening with interest. He felt his icy blue eyes pierce into him. Tony froze for a second, his body quivering so hard it was hard to talk, and a huge coughing fit started. Gibbs stood, not knowing what to do, before grabbing Tony's arm as his knees buckled underneath him.

"To Ducky's," Gibbs commanded the trembling agent.

"Boss," he coughed harder, only to reveal more blood.

"To Ducky," this time he gently shoved Tony towards the elevator. Tony stumbled blindly, and figured it'd be best not argue with Gibbs at this point.

* * *

><p>"Boss," he started his voice hoarse and weak, Gibbs glared at him as the elevator doors closed, "I don't…think I can…handle the elevator… ride."<p>

His breaths were coming out in short gasps. "It's either this or the stairs," Gibbs didn't move when Tony suddenly lurched forward, only to lean back and slid down the wall, his eyes shut close.

"Boss…I don't feel…so good," he choked, but didn't open his eyes.

"You shouldn't," Gibbs snapped, "You have a fever."

"Boss…don't be…" he snapped his eyes open as he realized what he was going to say. He blinked furiously, and was surprised to see a hint of concern on Gibbs' face. "Don't tell me… you're going to get all…mushy on me."

"Of course I won't, DiNozzo," Gibbs helped him up, the agent shaking as he stood on his feet, "Would you rather I be mad at you?"

Tony chuckled, only to result in harsh coughs. He felt his weight collapse beneath them, and was relieved when Gibbs held him up without a word. Gibbs supported him all the way to Ducky's lab.

Ducky heard the door open, "I'm a little busy, Jethro," he gestured to the body laying in front of him without even looking.

"This is important, Duck," Gibbs replied calmly, as Tony coughed harshly again. Ducky turned around, took one look at Tony's clammy skin and blue lips, the dark circles, and the way he coughed, and instantly froze where he was.

"Sit down, Anthony, sit down," he said gesturing to a clean table, coming back to life. "Oh dear, what happened?" he said as he got a closer look at Tony.

"I have a…small…head cold," he replied gasping for breath. Ducky quickly disposed of his bloody clothes, and came back with a first-aid kit in his hand.

Gibbs stood to the side, his eyes flickering nervously around the room as Ducky worked. Tony sat numbly on the table, his eyes dull and glazed. Ducky quickly took his temperature, waiting patiently as he had to remove it once so Tony could cough, "Oh dear," he said once he pulled it out.

"What is it Duck?" Gibbs called, Tony rubbed his temples.

"A bad start to our check up," he paused, "His temperature's one hundred and four point eight."

"Oh God," Tony muttered, continuing to rub his temples. Gibbs said nothing, though his eyes flashing in a surprised way.

"Continue, Ducky."

Tony's shivers grew worse as Ducky continued, checking his heart with a stethoscope, and he was obviously displeased with that, checking his reaction, displeased with that too, and a bunch of other things that involved Tony to move, which Tony wasn't too happy about. He was surprised at the amount of energy it took for him to hold out his hand for the doctor.

"Tony I need you to breathe deeply, okay?" Ducky got his attention. Tony cursed quietly as in a sudden flash of white, his headache came back, this time much for affective. "Tony? Take a deep breath."

"Ducky…" he paused, "I…can't."

"Come on Tony," Gibbs came out from his corner, and stared into Tony's eyes.

"I…can't…breathe…Boss," Tony started to cough harshly. Ducky ground his teeth.

"Are you sure?" Ducky sounded incredibly worried.

"I'm…sure," Tony nodded, and he wiped the blood from his lips.

Ducky turned, his eyes flashing.

"What is it Ducky?" Gibbs turned towards him. Ducky didn't answer, but instead pulled out his cell phone. "Ducky? Answer me!"

Ducky ignored him, and instead punched a number into the phone, "Hello? Yes. Doctor Pitt, we have a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh good! Gibbs found out! Ahaha, though that wasn't exactly Gibbs' reaction. Like not in the slightest. You just wait ;) This is going to be so much fun to write. So, you guys are amazing! A. M. A. Z. I. N. G.! So I hope you review some more ;) (I LOVE reviews) and stuff, so yeah :)**

**Here's a sneak peek for chapter five (which I've already started):**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**He'd been enjoying the sense of freedom outside the hospital walls. The breeze was better than the hot, stuffy waiting room. Even the smell of the flowers from the park near by was better than the smell of latex and medicine. It felt good to, even for just a second, run away from his problems. He was observing this, quietly waiting outside the doors, when Ziva burst through, her chest heaving.**

**"Gibbs," she breathed, "The doctor said something's wrong."**

**And with those few words, his sense of freedom had vanished, along with all hope for survival.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Oooh! Scary ;) So, yeah, have a great day ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

anon : Too bad you didn't like it. Your loss ;)

Chapter 3

anon : Aww, that's too bad ;) But, ahh the wonders of fanfiction. Where you can make the characters however you want.

samanthasgal: I'm sorry you don't like it. However, I don't care what the other authors write, I just care about what I write. Thanks ;)

zoyarose: Haha, I know, I know ;) But your wait is finally over. (And it's not even my best chapter either)... Thanks ;)

Long Live BRUCAS: Haha, don't you just love this fanfiction? I konw they're going to get over themselves SOMETIME. ;)

peachmikey11: Thank you :) I try my best, haha ;)

Wahington-Jones: Thank you! That makes me feel good ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READS AND REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

;)


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh. My. Gophers. You are all amazing! I got fifteen reviews! FIFTEEN! *Does happy dance* So, yeah, I'm excited. Like totally. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Probably not the reaction you expected, but considering Tony... *ahem* I don't want to spoil anything. And I'm not exactly a doctor, so if I get any facts wrong, please excuse me. I did try to do some research, but research and I aren' exactly good friends. So I hope you all enjoy! ;) Buon divertimento!_

_Oh, and I have been getting some complaints from people. I'm sorry if my story doesn't please you, I'm not forcing you to read it. And those of you who think it isn't any good, please note that I'm almost twelve, therefore still learning to write and space out things correctly, and I've only watched bits of episodes outside of season 1 and 2. Thank you._

_Ahh I just love you all!_

_P.S. I know this chapter is probably not as good as it should be, no excuses here, but my fever isn't getting any better... So..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Though I wish I did._

_Characters are very AU_

_*giggles*_

_~Very Special Agent Bandit_

* * *

><p>Attention<p>

Chapter 5

"Damn it, what the hell is going on, Ducky?" Gibbs shouted to the doctor. Tony was nearly aware of the sharp pain shooting through his lungs, and he strained himself trying to stay awake.

"Tony's lungs seem to be infected. It is more than just a cold, Jethro," Ducky sighed, his look sullen.

Tony coughed, and he put his heads in his hands, "Ah, Tony, why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Gibbs turned towards the feverish agent. "I made you wallow in snow for six hours!"

"I'm…sorry…Boss," Tony panted, his breaths growing weaker and weaker by the second.

"I should've seen it!" Gibbs scolded himself, earning a look from Ducky, "You're lips and fingers were blue! I should've known! You looked like shit! Abby saw it!"

"It's…not…your…fault…Boss," Tony stammered, and against his better judgment, rested his head against Gibbs' shoulder, "I'm…tired."

"Why didn't you tell me, Tony?" Gibbs shifted his weight, making it more comfortable for Tony, his face impassive as he did what he could to keep the frail agent talking.

"I…was…afraid…you'd…think…I…was…" Tony trailed off, and tried swallowing.

"I'd think you were what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded gently.

"I…was…w-w-weak," Tony coughed again, and Gibbs looked concerned.

"Ah, Tony," Gibbs sighed, his tone stern, yet caring, shaking from anger at himself, "You should have told me sooner."

"Jethro," Ducky was suddenly brought to the horrible situation, "We have to get Tony to the hospital right away."

Gibbs groaned, "I'm not waiting for an ambulance to get here, come on Tony," he shook Tony, who'd been lightly sleeping, awake.

"Five…more…minutes…" he grunted.

"Come on, Tony," he pushed the agent off him, causing him to cough hard. "We've got to get going."

"Sorry…boss," Tony realized what he'd been doing, and straightened his jacket. He got off the cold metal table, and staggered for a moment before Gibbs caught him again, forcing him to lean heavily against him.

"Stop being so damn, proud, DiNozzo," Gibbs snapped at him.

"I'm… fine, I really… am," Tony interjected, stumbling over his words.

"Yeah, DiNozzo, I can see that," his words were literally slathered with sarcasm. "Let's go."

"Jethro," Ducky followed anxiously after them, "Be careful, Tony's condition will worsen if you hurt him any more."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Duck," Gibbs headed towards the elevator.

Ducky sighed gloomily and followed them into the elevator.

"Oh, God…Boss," Tony whined, "Not the…elevator…again."

"Unless you want me to carry you," Gibbs hit him gently on the back of the head, "You'll have to survive."

Ducky cracked a smile, but his concern for the young agent didn't cease.

The doors opened with a ding, and Tony nearly crumpled to the ground.

"Boss…" Tony started, seeing the floor they were on.

"Ziva and McGee already know you're sick," Gibbs resisted the strong urge to slap him on the back of the head again, this time harder.

"But," Tony protested.

"And you're not weak. If they thought so, they would've said so," Gibbs argued back, and helped the stumbling agent across the floor.

Ziva started when she saw Tony, and McGee stared. "Besthesda. Now," was all Gibbs said.

"Tell Abigail," Ducky stopped to talk to them. Ziva flew around her desk like a tornado, getting her things ready, and McGee stood there shocked.

"Come on, Duck, I want a doctor in the car," Gibbs called from the other side of the room.

"Jethro, I'm not really practiced in that kind of work."

"I'd feel better," Gibbs stopped, and Tony turned green. Gibbs paused and considered, "Please?"

Ducky blinked, exchanged looks with Ziva and McGee, who looked just as surprised as he did. He then decided it would be best to be with Tony, and followed, his steps easy and careful.

There was a long pause as Ziva and McGee stood, shell shocked, as they stared into open space.

"Did Gibbs just say please?" Ziva looked a bit faint.

"I thought it was just a cold?" McGee felt just as weary as Ziva.

They met each other's stunned gazes, before Ziva turned to McGee. "I'll go tell Abby while…"

"I pack up," McGee finished, going back to his desk.

"Meet you in five by the car?" Ziva called over her shoulder.

"Yep," McGee hastily packed his bag.

"I'll drive, okay?" Ziva pressed a button in the elevator.

"As long as you don't kill us!"

* * *

><p>It was easy to get Tony down the elevator and down the sidewalk. At least it was easy, until Tony fainted. Gibbs had groaned, and Ducky exclaimed something incomprehensible, before, Gibbs who was once again shaking in anger, and Ducky, whose insides were tumbling in concern, together got Tony up again, and into Gibbs' car. They almost threw Tony into the passenger seat, and Gibbs, without question, slid into the driver's side.<p>

Gibbs drove fast, and luckily, never got stopped. Perhaps it was because police were lazy on a Thursday afternoon, but Gibbs, for one, was relieved. As he drove through another red light, which made Ducky cringe, Gibbs noticed Tony for the first time. And he looked exhausted. He mumbled things in his sleep, and it was pretty depressing. He was dreaming about Paula. As he watched Tony sleep, he decided upon one thing. Head slapping him so hard his grandchildren would feel it would have to wait until after all the doctors checked him out.

* * *

><p>There was sort of a peaceful, yet solemn and heavy air that hung around Gibbs and Ducky as they waited for the results. Gibbs was up and pacing, too anxious to sit down and wait, while he was thinking. How could have he been too busy to notice that Tony was dreadfully sick. Well, he <em>did<em> notice Tony wasn't acting like himself, but he knew Tony wouldn't appreciate it if Gibbs babied him. Besides, Tony was a big boy; he could take care of himself. But he obviously couldn't.

He knew, he just _knew_, that Ziva would feel like this was her fault. Hell, the whole team would feel like it was somehow, in some odd way, their faults. Gibbs sighed, and finally sat down, realizing with a sickening jolt, that that included him. He knew he should've paid more attention to Tony's behavior. Since the plague, he'd promised himself that he'd keep a careful eye on Tony, but he hadn't. He figured, after six years that Tony wasn't going to just pop up with some random relapse of the plague. It had been possible. He knew with the sudden death of Kate, he'd pushed Tony's sickness out of his mind, and apparently it'd stayed out of there.

He was on his feet before he knew it, as he spotted Ziva, McGee, and Abby racing through the waiting room doors.

"Abby, Abby calm down, it's fine," McGee started a pathetic attempt at calming her. Ziva looked uncomfortable as she shifted her weight, meeting Gibbs' gaze.

"How can you say that McGee?" Abby demanded, her makeup smeared by the thick tears rolling down her flushed cheeks, "It is _not_ fine!"

She fought her way out of his grip, and she stood lingering in open space as four sets of eyes drilled into her. Her sobs were loud; though it was obvious she was trying to quiet them. Gibbs stepped forward, and embraced her.

"Shh, Abs, it's okay," he whispered soothingly.

"It's not o-," Gibbs interrupted her by kissing her on the cheek.

"Its fine, Abs, Tony's going to be fine, he's stronger then he looks," Gibbs tried to convince her, but he decided he was only trying to convince himself.

"How can you stand to just sit here and wait?" she seemed to be pleading him for something.

"I can't stand it," he replied truthfully.

"What are they doing? Why can't we visit him?" she clinged to his neck, and rested her head against his shoulder, getting his shirt wet.

"They're taking his X-ray."

"Why aren't you in with him?" she almost sounded accusing, as he continued to calm her.

"I can't be while they're checking him," he rested his chin on her head and met Ziva's gaze.

"Why aren't you with him?" she repeated, shaking.

Gibbs didn't reply, but pulled Abby back from his hug, and she'd stopped sobbing, but silent tears were still pouring from her cloudy jade eyes.

She plopped down into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, where she curled up in a ball. Ziva watched Ducky and McGee start to comfort her, and she felt she should do the same, but she instead seated herself next to Gibbs.

She didn't say a thing, and instead sneezed into her hands

"You okay?" he looked away from her, but focused on the fish tank on the other side of the room.

"I have a cold," she replied breezily.

"I've been hearing enough of that lately. You sure?" his voice sounded almost apologetic.

"I already checked with Ducky. I got it earlier, from the snow field," she shifted, and looked away also. There was a long pause. "Are you as scared as I am?"

"No," Gibbs averted his eyes once more.

"Gibbs, I don't believe that for a se-," she gazed in the side of his head, but he stopped her.

"I'm more scared."

* * *

><p>"Doc?"<p>

"Tony keep breathing," Doctor Pitt replied almost instantly to the stuggling patient.

"Doc?"

"Yes, Tony?" he quickly hooked an IV to his arm.

"Where's Nurse Emma?"

"On maternity leave."

"Maternity leave? Since when has she been married?"

"A lot can happen in six years, Tony."

"I noticed."

"Where's Kate?"

"You didn't hear?"

"No."

"Kate's dead."

"I'm sorry. Tony! Tony! Keep breathing!"

* * *

><p>It was long enough. Gibbs couldn't stand it. Ziva had laid down on the floor and fallen asleep. He realized that she did have a cold, and it'd been a tiring day, so he didn't wake her. McGee had left to go get coffee for all of them, and Ducky and Abby were whispering in the corner, Ducky supposedly telling her repeatedly that Tony should be fine, and he overreacted. And Gibbs couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the smell of medicine that plagued his head, or the sound of the young couple sobbing across the room. So, for once, he ran away.<p>

Ziva awake as soon as Gibbs stepped over her, and she made a concerned noise in her throat before sitting up quickly, wondering what he was doing. She soon realized he was running, and she darted after him. He was quicker then her, and it didn't come much of a surprise when she lost sight of him. She spun around several times, trying to figure where she was. And then she noticed the large window in front of her. She looked through it, and saw a bunch of kids, sitting, laughing, playing. She looked up at the sign, which read "Children's Chemo Recovery" she noticed a little girl, holding a small doll, waving at her, and Ziva waved back, tears forming in her eyes.

With a small choke, she slid down the wall to the floor, where, much to her surprise, she started to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>"Ziva?" she snapped her eyes open, and noticed tears were still rolling down her cheeks.<p>

"Hello, Doctor Pitt," she greeted, and accepted his hand, pulling herself up.

"I have some news about Tony," he replied steadily.

* * *

><p>He'd been enjoying the sense of freedom outside the hospital walls. The breeze was better than the hot, stuffy waiting room. Even the smell of the flowers from the park near by was better than the smell of latex and medicine. It felt good to, even for just a second, run away from his problems. He was observing this, quietly waiting outside the doors, when Ziva burst through, her chest heaving.<p>

"Gibbs," she breathed, "The doctor said something's wrong."

And with those few words, his sense of freedom had vanished, along with all hope for survival.

"Agent Gibbs," Doctor Pitt stood, his eyes flashing as he remembered Gibbs from so many years ago.

"Doctor Pitt," Gibbs nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Tony's has the worst case of pneumonia I've seen in a long time," Gibbs stiffened. "But that's not all."

"It can get worse?" Abby moaned, her tears restarting.

"Yes, unfortunately, Tony stopped breathing half-way through the treatment," Doctor Pitt sighed, "It seems Tony has put himself into a coma."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Sucks in breath* WOW, that's a cliffhanger. Sorry about that... Necissary to keep you on your toes. Hope you liked it. And... though I don't really need to say it at this point, please review. It keeps me happy and writing =D**

**Here's a sneak peek for chapter 6:**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A breeze brushed across his neck. It wasn't cold, like the kind he'd be used to, but it was warm and comforting. It gave him a sense of nostalgia. And if smelled like, no it couldn't be... He looked through the crowd of people surrounding him, and realized with an eletricfying jolt that they were all people he knew. And he looked at his feet as he heard a certain feet.**

**"You look like shit, DiNozzo," Tony smiled.**

**"I'm glad to see you again."**

**"You should be. I've waited six years, Tony, and I'm determined not to wait any longer.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**I hope THAT got you interested, haha ;) Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

luzma: Thank you :D I like cake ;)

NickTonyK: Oh yes, very distracted. You'll see why later.

Chapter 4

Long Live BRUCAS: Haha, I totally agree. That's exactly why I put Tony's worrying about Gibbs thinking he was weak. Because we all know he isn't, and we all know Gibbs wouldn't think that either ;) P.S. I'm sorry for killing you, but it's the funnest part of fanfiction (other then the whole writing part).

whynotlive: Haha, I think so too. Of course, it is my fanfiction, haha :) Thanks for the compliments, they make me super happy ;) Haha, I feel it should've happened a lot sooner too, that's why I decided to write it.

Zoyarose: Thank you :D

RHMichaud: Lol :D Thank you :D and thanks for reviewing ;)

luzma: Haha, thanks :D But I'd like to thank you for reviewing :) You're so awesome.

angelessmey: Thank you :) I try my best to be good.

Belle of Books: It hasn't been interesting before *pouts* Just kidding, haha, thank you :)

silvermoon217: Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter. P.S. Your username is AWESOME ;)

DS2010: Haha, I agree. Thank you :D

angeleyes46: I'll try, haha :-)

NickTonyK: I know, about time, right? :D Thank you!

peachmikey11: Thank you! I really liked Kate, so I had to add her somehow, haha :)

Space1Traveler: Okay :D Thanks ;)

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

;)


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I got a haircut at the usual time, and kind of lost my motive for this story for a second. So, I just finished it, and it certanly isn't as good as it could be. So, I hope you enjoy it. This scene was required, and I quite enjoyed writing it. I'm happily awaiting your reactions. Buon divertimento! ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, you know the drill._

_Characters are very AU_

_~Very Special Agent Bandit_

* * *

><p>Attention<p>

Chapter 6

He didn't know what had forced him to do it. Was it the fact his insides were burning like none other? Was it that fact he felt like he was dying? Was it just because he didn't want to face to pain? Whatever it was, he didn't know the cause. He just did. It wasn't hard. He knew his team would worry, or at least he hoped they would, but he didn't want them to beat themselves up. But he knew they would.

He was literally floating. Above ground. In the air. It felt good. He could almost fly. And then he was in a forest. He could tell by the frost on the ground and leaves that it was cold. But he couldn't feel the temperature. He dropped to the forest floor, and then he was in a different place. He felt foolish, lying on the sidewalk of a busy place. His energy left him, though there was no pain. He felt nothing. People rushed around them, some even stepped through him. He looked around, trying to figure where he was. He stood, without thinking, and scouted the area, not quite sure what he was looking for. He felt an explosion in him, and all of a sudden emotions ran through him, along with all the pains he'd ever felt. He cried out, and resisted sinking to his knees. Just as suddenly as it had started, it had stopped.A breeze brushed across his neck. It wasn't cold, like the kind he'd be used to, but it was warm and comforting. It gave him a sense of nostalgia. And if smelled like, no it couldn't be... He looked through the crowd of people surrounding him, and realized with an electrifying jolt that they were all people he knew. And he looked at his feet as he heard a certain feet.

"You look like shit, DiNozzo," Tony smiled.

"I'm glad to see you again."

"You should be. I've waited six years, Tony, and I'm determined not to wait any longer," he looked into her face, and his smile spread. He stepped forward.

"What are you doing here?" he reached forward and touched her cheek, as if to see if she was really there.

"Tony," she grabbed his hand and put it back to his side, "I'm here, I'm real. You wanted me here. What are you doing scaring the team like that?"

"I…I just wanted to…" Tony looked at her calm face.

"It's okay, Tony," she was suddenly in his arms.

"I missed you, so much," Tony gasped.

"You told me before," she joked, and pulled back. "Why do you look like you have the plague again?"

"I thought you knew. I have pneumonia," he whispered.

"That really sucks for you."

"Did you know Nurse Emma is on maternity leave?" Tony raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nurse Emma? Really? I thought she was really in to you."

Tony chuckled, "Apparently not," he looked into her dark eyes.

"Are you okay?" he despised the caring tone in her voice, but was grateful.

"I'm in a coma, what do you think?" He gestured her over to a bench, where they both sat down.

"I'm sorry, Tony."

"You know I always did think of you as a sister," he paused, and snuck a look at her.

"I know," she cracked a smile.

"It was really bad after you died."

"You shouldn't have been so sad," she cupped his chin.

"I'm glad I get to see you again, Kate."

* * *

><p>It wasn't possible. How could Tony, who had pneumonia, put himself in a coma without a head injury? Could a person even put themself in a coma? Ziva brushed back a strand of her hair, and looking into his peaceful face. Peaceful. What was he dreaming about? Was it a good dream? It looked like it. She paused, and sat forward in the hospital chair, gently brushing his arm.<p>

"Tony?" she sucked in some air, blushing. She hoped no one would come in, "Can you hear me?"

There was a long awkward silence, and Ziva laughed at herself as she realized she was expecting him to answer. "I sure hope you can. Why would you do this? First forcing me to lie to Abby and Ducky, and most of all Gibbs. And then suddenly going into a coma in the middle of your examination. I should kill you when you get out of the coma, but I'll leave that to Gibbs," she snorted, and for a second, it looked like he smiled, but she knew that was impossible, "And you already made Abby cry once today. Why another? Let's hope she forgives you. She's been dying to visit you all day, but Gibbs won't let her until she calms down. But I think any moment now she'll pull out a taser gun and fight her way through to your room," Ziva paused, and placed a hand carefully on his forehead, before snapping it back in realization. She stood as fast as she could, and headed towards the door. She stopped, turned back, then raced out of the room.

* * *

><p>Tony started, as a sound came through his head.<p>

"What is that?" Kate whispered, upon hearing a voice.

"It's all in my head," Tony muttered to himself. Then he recognized the voice, "It's Probationary Agent Zee-vah David. New citizen of the United States."

"Zee-vah?" Kate squinted her eyes at Tony.

"Sorry, Ziva David, she used to be a Mossad Officer until we saved her in a series of epic escapes and such. She decided she wanted to be a NCIS agent after McGoo and I purposely got captured so we could save her."

"You got captured so you could save her?" Kate stared at him, her face disbelieving.

"Only way we could reach her," Tony nodded. He scanned her, "I think you'd like her."

"Oh really?" Kate raised an eyebrow, "I don't trust your judgment."

Tony paused, and stared into her eyes, "You know what? You're right, you wouldn't like her. She has the same sense of humor as me."

"Actually, I think I'd like her," Kate chuckled.

"So whatever I say you'd contradict me? I could never understand women," Tony sighed and leaned back on the bench, putting an arm around Kate.

She slapped his hand, pulling a disgusted face, "You've barely changed since I last saw you. Just because I'm talking to you doesn't mean my feelings for you haven't changed. I wouldn't date you for a million dollars."

Tony chuckled, "Funny, Kate, funny."

"Yeah, you haven't changed. Except the fact that you refused to talk to Gibbs about your supposed 'cold'. The Tony I knew trusted Gibbs like his own father."

"You do know what happened," Tony faced her.

"Yes, but that's beside the point."

"Things happened, Kate," there was a solemn tone to his words.

"Gibbs qui—err, excuse me, retired a little after you died," Tony hung his head.

Kate laughed, "I heard, Tony."

"From who?"

"Someone," she winked.

"Did you know I almost died?" Tony shifted, sitting up straighter.

"You almost died when you had the plague."

"Yes, but someone blew up my car," Tony pressed on.

"I know. Jenny told me," Kate's hands suddenly flew up to her hands, "Shoot."

"Jenny?"

"Yes… I wasn't supposed to tell you," Kate blushed, "You wished her here. Along with Paula. And Jeanne."

"Really?" Tony's eyes brightened, and he grinned, "But Jeanne's not dead."

"That doesn't mean you didn't wish her here," Kate paused, "I heard you lied to her. You never were very compatible with women."

"On a mission Jenny sent me on," Tony snapped.

"Yes, but you did fa-," Tony placed a hand over her mouth, and cocked an ear to the sky.

I _should kill you when you get out of the coma, but I'll leave that to Gibbs._

"You've been listening this whole time?" Kate smiled gently at him, listening carefully to the words.

"It's kind of hard not to, she's in my head," he tapped his forehead, and he pulled a face, before smiled widely.

"You like her," Kate got onto her knees, tapping her hands on the bench excitedly.

"I do not. I like her as much as I like you," Tony folded his arms in protest.

"That's a lie."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Tony," Kate snapped at him.

"Okay, so I might like her a little. But not enough to matter," Tony put his finger up, "Even if I did like her, what would it matter to you?"

"I just care about you, that's all. I'd like to know a little about your life since I died," Kate smiled, and returned to the regular sitting position.

"You're a figment of my imagination, you aren't real," Tony sniffed.

"Yes, but don't tell me you don't enjoy talking to me again. You enjoy telling me about Ziva and how life at NCIS is going. How life inside you is going."

"Well, I'd say I'd give my life a B-, points taken off for the fact I can't trust anyone anymore," Kate gaped at him.

"Not even Abby?" There was a long pause.

"I don't know," Tony looked around, a sullen look spreading across his tired face.

"But people helped you Tony. They tried to save you," Kate reasoned with him, her voice calm.

"That doesn't matter. There is no one I can trust."

"You can't trust Ziva? Does she trust you?"

"Ziva is a mysterious person, Kate. I can't read her mind like I could read yours," Tony smirked at her.

"Then what am I thinking right now?" Kate folded her arms, nudging him with her elbow.

"I don't know," Tony ran a hand through his hair.

Kate chuckled, "I'm thinking you're an idiot for not trusting your team. Doesn't Gibbs know that you have his six?"

"Yeah, but-," Tony laughed harshly, scratching his chin.

"Do you know that he has yours?" Kate leaned back, crossing her legs.

Tony stopped scratching his chin, looking Kate straight in the eye. "I don't know, Kate."

"You can't trust him, yet you let him lead the team. You let him protect Ziva when she was in danger. You let him lead the cases, Tony. You let him do all these things. Yet you don't trust yourself. That's ridiculous," Kate rubbed her eyes, exasperation hanging around her.

"I-I-I…" Tony started. "I trust him."

"That's a start."

But I think any moment now she'll pull out a taser gun and fight her way through to your room.

"That sounds exactly like Abby," Kate laughed, and smiled in admiration.

"It does doesn't it?"

"I miss that girl," Kate whispered, and Tony swore he saw tears in her eyes. "You really scared them, didn't you? Abby wasn't as tough as she used to be. Sobbing her eyes out," Kate shook her head.

Tony looked up at the sky, "Goodbye, Ziva," he muttered, and he felt Kate squeeze his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was sweet and mushy and stuff :) Haha, I really have to get going before my dad kills me. Please review! Though you guys have that part down. But it does keep my writer's block at bay, haha :)**

**Here's a sneak peek for chapter 7:**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**"Apologizing's a sign of weakness, Tony," her smile seemed to brighten his mood.**

**"You learned that from Gibbs," Tony accused her.**

**"I learned alot from Gibbs. So did you."**

**Tony just chuckled, and leaned back, just happy to see her.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

jbeth: Thank you so much :D

Chapter 2

Washington-Jones: I know right? She's my favorite, that's why I tried to write her. ;)

Chapter 3

Washington-Jones: ;)

Chapter 4

Washington-Jones: Thank you, I'm glad you think so.

Chapter 5

Glow60: Thank you :) Soon enough?

luzma: Haha, thank you :)

Rivan Warrioress: Haha, I know, I feel sorry for him too. Us crazy writers.

Long Live BRUCAS: Haha, I know. Yes! Haha, I really wish I could tell you what happens.

Washington-Jones: How'd you know? Haha :)

angeleyes46: Thank you :)

Space1Traveler: ...Okay... ;)

TonyDiNozzo42: Thank you so much :)

Shannon Jethro Gibbs Snape: Haha, thanks :)

DS2010: Haha :)

NickTonyK: He met her before he examined Tony.

THANK YOU ALL! ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I didn't get many reviews *pout* but that's because I didn't give you much time to review, haha :) Well, *sigh* this chapter is basically based off the fact that it's one in the morning and I'm dead tired. And let's just say I'm not good at writing Jenny, so I didn't want to risk it with Jeanne or Paula. Sorry, I haven't seen many episodes with either of them. Hope you enjoy this one! Good night! Buon diveritmento!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Characters are very AU

~Very Special Agent Bandit

P.S. Tobias Fornell is by far one of my favorite characters of all time. Unfortunately, I'm not very good at capturing his character. So... Yeah. Have fun, haha :)

* * *

><p>Attention<p>

Chapter 7

"Can I go in now, Gibbs?"

"No."

"But look, I'm not crying! See?"

"Abs."

"Gibbs."

"You should stop torturing the poor girl, Jethro."

"Duck. Stop taking sides."

"Even Ducky agrees with me!"

"I'm still not letting you go."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Actually, it might be good for Tony if Abby went and saw him now. It couldn't hurt, and it might actually bring him out of the coma."

"See?"

"Ducky!"

"Sorry, Jethro."

Ziva smiled as she listened to her friends arguing, as she lay in a ball in one of the hospital chairs. It'd been a good feeling, talking to Tony, it was easy. Like as if he were really awake. She figured he was listening. She _had_ seen him smile after all, though she didn't want to share that with anyone. She blinked furiously, scowling at herself for the possibility of crying. She _did_ think it was her fault that Tony was lying in a hospital bed in a coma, pneumonia plaguing his lungs, though it was frowned upon by almost all the nurses, Doctor Pitt, Ducky, and Gibbs. But she couldn't help it. She looked up, and noticed McGee in one of the chairs opposite her, fast asleep. His face was troubled, and she couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. She glanced up at the three, standing in a triangle. Gibbs stood at the door, blocking Abby from going past it, and Ducky standing next to Abby, facing Gibbs. Ziva quietly slipped out of her chair, and in two quiet steps, was across the room. She plopped into the chair next to McGee, and prodded him gently when he didn't wake.

"McGee," she whispered, poking him again, "Wake up, Probie."

"Did you just call me Probie?" his voice was thick from sleep, and he didn't open his eyes, but Ziva laughed.

"I've been hanging out with Tony too long," she relaxed as McGee opened his eyes.

"What did you have to wake me up for?" he turned to face her, and she sneezed in his face.

"Sorry—I have a cold," she wiped her nose against the sleeve of her jacket.

"I better not see you in the hospital next," McGee teased her lightly.

"You won't don't worry, Ducky's keeping a watchful eye on my health," she stared longingly at the wall, for what, she didn't know.

"So, you were going to say something?" McGee shifted nervously.

"I just noticed that you were dreaming about something. You—you just looked pretty upset at something," she replied breezily, she'd bonded with the agent since the day she'd arrived at NCIS, but she wasn't exactly one to show emotions and such.

"I was just thinking that it was my fault," McGee looked down, "You know, that Tony's here. I could've just told someone. Maybe we could have avoided this whole hospital situation."

"You're not the only one thinking that," Ziva chuckled, "Although, no matter what time Tony saw somebody, Ducky still would've sent him to the doctor. It isn't your fault."

"It isn't yours either."

There was a long pause as McGee and Ziva sat together in silence, ignoring the angered words of their co-workers.

"Would you like some coffee?" McGee offered, "You look cold."

Ziva smiled secretly to herself, "Coffee would be nice."

"Alright then," McGee made to get up, but Ziva handed him some money.

"Here."

"Oh no, Ziva, I'll buy it for you," he declined it. Ziva laughed out loud.

"Well you're going to have to get coffee for all of us, minus Abby, who will get Caf-pow," she stretched her arm out more in attempt to persuade him.

McGee laughed, "Abby will be gone by the time I come back, trust me."

"But that still leaves Ducky, Gibbs, you and me," at last McGee accepted the money.

"Fine, but I'll bring you back the change," Ziva snickered.

"God, you're so different from Tony."

And even before McGee had been gone two seconds, Abby was already on her way to see Tony.

* * *

><p>"Jenny," Tony stepped forward, and greeted the ex-director.<p>

"Tony," Jenny nodded at him. "You look horrible."

"So I've been told," he glowered at Kate, before quickly turning back to look at Jenny.

"You put yourself in a coma," Jenny smirked.

"Yes," Tony replied evenly. Jenny didn't reply, but looked at him with her fiery eyes, and for a moment she felt sorry for him. He suddenly looked down, ashamed, "I'm so sorry, Jenny. It's my fault you're dead. If I hadn't dragged Ziva away from you… I'm so sorry…"

"Apologizing a sign of weakness, Tony," her smile seemed to brighten his mood.

"You learned that from Gibbs," Tony accused her.

"I learned a lot from Gibbs. So did you."

Tony just chuckled and leaned back, just happy to see her.

"I'm glad to see you too," his grin widened, and sat back down on the bench next to Kate. "It feels good."

"Remember, Tony, you're just imagining I'm here," Jenny smiled, and pursed her lips.

* * *

><p>"Tony, you need to get better. 'Cause we're all sad. And it's really depressing. Ziva almost cried. And I'm about to. And Gibbs said I had to leave if I cried, so don't you dare make me cry, Tony DiNozzo. But the whole team's falling apart. You can totally tell we're stressed out. And it doesn't make any sense. Why and how did you do it? Did you mean to? Did you want to?"<p>

Abby paused to take a breath, "Do you just not…care any more? What is happening? Did you know it's even harder for me? I can't do anything. I can't run tests or search evidence, because this wasn't a crime. Well a crime on your part. But we know who did it. I'm tired, Tony, I want to go home. I will, but only after you wake up. And you're okay, and you're out of the hospital. So, we have a deal. Get better quickly, so I don't have to walk around killing people because I'm so grumpy. A-alright, Tony?" her voice was starting to crack, and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying.

"I-I just wanted you t-to know I'm worried about you. It was enough of a scare the first time you were in the hospital. But again is taking it too far. Do you hear me? Get better or I-I-I'll… I don't know what I-I'd do…" her tears were silent, unlike before, and she grabbed Tony's hand. "Please… Tony, please."

With that, she got up, releasing Tony's hand, and walking silently away, wiping the make-up filled tears from her cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>Do you just not…care any more?<em>

"Oh God, Abby, don't think that," Tony put his head in his hands. Kate rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"Is it true, Tony?" Jenny cocked her head to continue listening.

"Don't start that. I already got the pep talk from Kate," he looked up, and he noticed her care-free smile.

"And you listened well, Tony," Kate smirked at Jenny.

"I hate when you do that," Tony sighed, slumping down, letting his hands flop down to his sides, and resting his head against the back of the bench.

"What?"

"Exchanged looks like you know something I don't," Tony whined, popping his lips.

"We do know something you don't," Jenny protested, laughing lightly.

"And we don't intend to share it with you, so don't ask," Kate scolded his unasked question.

The three of them sat there, listening to Abby talk, and Tony felt remorseful. He sighed exasperatedly, and met Jenny's eyes. His eyes darted around.

_Do you hear me? Get better or I-I-I'll… I don't know what I-I'd do…_

"And now you've got Abby crying," Jenny crossed her arms, and bore into him with her eyes that reminded Tony of green fire.

"I don't want to go back yet, being with you guys is nice," he pushed away her silent suggestion.

"Be careful, Tony," Kate warned, "You might never want to go back. You'll have to do something sometime."

"I'm not going back yet," Tony insisted.

Kate scrutinized his face, "You're waiting for Gibbs to gain your trust. And then you'll go back. You want him to apologize."

"Hardly," Tony waved a hand at her absentmindedly, but his eyes gave him away.

"Gibbs is not the type to apologize, you know that," Jenny sat down next to Tony, "You could be waiting here for a million years and he wouldn't admit anything. Apology or not, you're going to have to wake up sometime."

"You still expect him to do something, when he did nothing wrong," Kate sighed, "One of your many faults."

"And we don't expect you to give up any time soon," Jenny smiled at him, "You're headstrong."

"But stupid," Kate added with a light laugh, "You need to rethink this plan of yours."

"It's going to work out fine," Tony interjected them both, "You'll see."

"Of course it will, DiNozzo," Kate leaned back, "We'll wait. But not for long."

* * *

><p>"Ziva. Ziva!" it was a second before she realized she was asleep. And that someone was calling her name. It was another second before she actually responded. Someone was poking her arm, and she didn't enjoy the burning sensation she was feeling in her skin. "Wake up."<p>

"I'm awake, damn it," she groaned, opening one eye. McGee stood over her, Ducky next to him, and she noticed Gibbs asleep a couple of chairs over, Abby asleep on the floor. "What do you want?" she sat up, faintly aware of the sweat that lay on her forehead, or the pounding sensation in her head.

"You look sick, my dear," Ducky replied.

"I feel sick," she sneezed again.

"Come on," he offered a hand to her, and she got up as steadily as she could.

"We'll go see if Doctor Pitt can look over you and if he has anything for your cold," he led her to the elevator.

"It is just a cold?" she resisted the urge to turn around and fall asleep again. She eyed the elevator warily. Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Abby awoke screaming. "Abby! Abby, calm down!" McGee was by her side on the floor, holding her hand, shushing her gently. Gibbs woke up and was by her side in a matter of seconds.<p>

"Abs," he grabbed her other hand, and she wasn't crying, but she pulled a face of pure anguish. "What were you dreaming about? Are you okay?"

Abby looked down, her face cloudy, "I was… I was dreaming about my coffin bursting out in flames," she bit her lip, and looked Gibbs in the eye.

"Abby," his voice was filled with consolation, "What were you really dreaming about."

"Tony was… Tony was dead," she blinked rapidly, and looked down.

"Abs," McGee squeezed her hand.

"He's not gonna die," Gibbs replied calmly.

"How can you be sure?" her eyes were filled with pain and puzzlement.

"Because I didn't tell him he could," he grabbed her in a hug, and McGee stood up once more, and sitting back in his chair, sighing heavily as he did.

For a moment, Gibbs and Abby just sat there, but Gibbs quickly came to his senses and helped her up, leading her to a chair.

"Everything's going to be fine," he whispered in her ear before tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p>Gibbs sat in a hard metal chair, barely noticing the rain. He noted the figure approaching him, and took another sip of his coffee.<p>

"I heard about Dinutso," the person paused, "You don't have an umbrella."

"It's not the first time, Tobias," which statement he was talking about, Fornell could never guess.

"It's pouring," Fornell sat down in the chair across from Gibbs, putting the umbrella next to him.

"Does it look like I care?" Gibbs snapped at him. Fornell raised his hands in surrender.

"You're more worried then you look," Fornell rubbed his mouth.

"Yeah I'm worried. Tony's in a coma," Gibbs sighed and leaned back.

"If you want me to leave, I can," Fornell smiled.

Gibbs said nothing, but sighed in aggravation.

"You can stop threatening to kill me in your mind, Jethro," Fornell's grin widened.

"You're enjoying this too much."

"Am I? I hadn't noticed," he paused, "Why aren't you with your team?"

"Half of them are having nightmares. The other half is sick. What do you expect me to do?"

"Which half is having nightmares?" Fornell sighed, "Abby and Ziva, I guess?"

"McGee and Abby, actually," Gibbs sighed once more, "Although Ziva could be having nightmares, I wouldn't know. She's good at hiding her emotions."

"Unlike you. You don't have emotions to hide," Fornell teased him.

"People don't call me a heartless bastard for nothing."

"Heartless? That's new. I'll have to check in to that."

Gibbs snorted, then a sly smile slid across his face, "Good night, Tobias."

"Done already?" he replied, getting up.

"Yes," Gibbs smiled, "I have a team to look after."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, definetly not my best work ;) But I hope you all enjoy it. And review! Cause reviews keep the mean ol' nasty writer's block away. I promise next chapter will be better! No, I don't promise, I swear! So here's a sneak peek of chapter 8:**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**"You can't, Tony," Jenny stared into his bewildered eyes, sadness filling hers.**

**"What do you mean I can't?" Tony looked torn between killing someone and bursting out in tears.**

**"You're going to have to wait, Tony," Kate's voice was calm, but she was shaking in pity.**

**"I don't want to wait!" Tony sat down heavily. "I don't want this anymore."**

**"You should have said it earlier," Jenny paused, "Though it wouldn't have helped much. Like Kate said, you're going to have to wait. It's going to be tough. I'm sorry, Tony."**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

BonesCSI: Thank you :D I love them too, that's why I decided to write it. Your support is great thank you :)

Chapter 6

Haha, I enjoyed writing it. I miss Kate SO much, haha :) Lol, I agree with that :) I'm going to enjoy writing that scene.

THANKS TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ARE THE BOMB!

;)


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, so I admit, I didn't update today. But that's because it was my mom's birthday. I barely had time to breathe, haha :) Well I hope you like this chapter ;) I'm tired as always, and it's hard to write as Gibbs, just so you know. I'm planning on actually going to bed today, so hopefully I can update a good, wonderful chapter tomorrow at the right time. For now, enjoy this okay one ;) Buon divertimento!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize._

_Characters are slightly AU._

_Have fun ;)_

_~Very Special Agent Bandit_

* * *

><p>Attention<p>

Chapter 8

There were no words to explain how nerve-racking it felt to be standing by Tony's side, looking down into the pale face. At least he was improving. Tubes and IVs covered him like blanket. At least his pneumonia was getting better. He was still at square one with the waking up part. "He doesn't want to seem to wake up," Pitt had said, "He put himself in a coma, and he doesn't want to wake up."

It was odd. What could Tony be thinking that would make him not want to wake up? Was he having a good dream? Was he re-living his memories? Or was he just asleep? Unaware that he was causing the whole team distress. Perhaps he knew that. And that's why he was doing it. But, that didn't seem like something Tony would do. He was seeking for attention, he wanted to be loved, and the best way of assuring that would be to stay in a coma. And see how the team reacts. If they cry. Or break-down. Or laugh. Did he think they wouldn't miss him? Did he think that they didn't care about his health?

It was nearly eight in the morning when Gibbs finally decided he would be able to go see Tony. He'd lasted a whole night, sixteen hours since Tony'd been brought to the hospital. And now, only now, would Gibbs see him. _Only now_. He sat gingerly down in the chair, and studied Tony's face, his eyes calm. His breathing was relaxed, and whatever dream he was having, he was keeping to himself. Gibbs swore there was a small smile on his face.

He couldn't speak, words wouldn't form. He racked his mind, but ended up just staring into Tony's face. He sat there, racing through the many possible things he could say. But the thing was, he didn't want to say any of them. He felt bad for not noticing Tony was obviously sick. He could say that, but it just didn't sound right. He was sorry. He could apologize, but that wouldn't work out either. Why was it so hard?

* * *

><p>"So we're back to the problem of you not wanting to go back," Jenny sighed, and ran a hand through her hair.<p>

"Because you're mad at Gibbs," Kate paused, biting her bottom lip and squinting her eyes, "For no reason. You're an idiot."

"I can't help it if I'm mad at Gibbs," Tony persisted, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"You can't control how you feel at people?" Kate raised an eyebrow, "That is sad."

"I just kind of am. Well, I mean I'm not really mad at him. I just, kind of want him, to," Tony paused and took a deep breath, "Do you get what I mean?"

Kate shook her head, "I'm not following you, Tony."

"Explain it again, please."

"I can't explain it!" Tony groaned and covered his eyes with his hands, and paused, sneaking a look at Kate.

Her mouth dropped, "You say one fraction of a word about a movie, and I will kill you."

"This reminds me of—," Kate shot forward, covering his mouth.

"Your dying words," she hissed in his ear.

"I can't die," he licked her hand with his tongue.

She screeched and shot back from him, a murderous glint in her eyes, "You're not real," he smiled innocently at her.

"You spent two whole years torturing me. I died, and six years later, you see me again, and you choose to torture me again," she let air out through her teeth, "That's terrible."

"I gave you a good two hours before I started this," Tony reminded her.

"Tony," Kate stared at him, "It's been more than two hours."

Tony suddenly looked scared, though the emotion didn't hurt him, his eyes met Kate's.

"You've been unconscious for sixteen hours," Kate whispered, seating herself next to him again.

"Wow," Tony tried to cover his surprise, "That's a long time."

"Yes it is," Kate licked her teeth, feeling a sudden sense of awkwardness. She suddenly bolted up from her seat, "Where's Jenny?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "I don't know."

"You don't care where she went?" Kate looked absolutely dumbfounded, "You know, DiNozzo, she was killed as well."

"I'm aware of that, Kate," he growled.

Kate stared suspiciously at the crowds around her, "I wonder where she went," she spun slowly on her heel as she continued to scan the groups of people around her.

"Shh, shh! Someone's going to talk!" He snapped at her, "I can feel it."

* * *

><p>"I have a few things to say," Gibbs cleared his throat, half expecting Tony to reply, "I'm sorry for not paying attention to you. I was too caught up with the case. And don't you dare die, DiNozzo. Ziva will kill you if you do."<p>

* * *

><p><em>I have a few things to say.<em>

Tony paused and his eyes widened. "Happy, Tony?" He jumped, and turned quickly.

"Oh, good lord, Jenny," he took a deep breath, "You scared me to death."

"You got him talking," she folded her arms, "Though it's not exactly something you'd expect him to say."

Kate paused, and looked down, her face twisting into an expression that indicated she was about to cry, "You missed your chance, Tony."

"What?" Tony suddenly turned to her, "What are you talking about? What chance did I miss?"

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with sadness, "I'm sorry, Tony," he turned again to see Jenny.

"You are both acting weird. It's creeping me out," he raised an eyebrow.

I'm sorry for not paying attention to you.

His eyes widened in realization, "Did he just say sorry?" his mouth dropped.

He met Kate's eyes, and she nodded at him.

* * *

><p>"The whole team is about destroyed. McGee and Abby can't sleep, they've already had nightmares about you dying and they don't want to risk it again. Ziva has a cold, it's barely anything, but I caught her crying the other day when she thought no one was paying attention. Ducky's different, I can't tell how he's coping. He likes to hide things from people, except his past. The whole team is reacting to this in different ways, but each way is destroying them. Well, that's including me."<p>

* * *

><p><em>The whole team is about destroyed.<em>

Tony was suddenly worried. Were they really all reacting like this? He grew restless as he listened to Gibbs talk. He didn't want them to have nightmares. He didn't want them to cry. He wanted it to end.

"I want to go back," he turned to look at both of them, "I want to wake up."

"I'm sorry Tony," Kate whispered, barely audible as she pursed her lips.

"What?" Tony stared openmouthed at her. "I want to go back!"

"You can't, Tony," Jenny stared into his bewildered eyes, sadness filling hers.

"What do you mean I can't?" Tony looked torn between killing someone and bursting out in tears.

"You're going to have to wait, Tony," Kate's voice was calm, but she was shaking in pity.

"I don't want to wait!" Tony sat down heavily. "I don't want this anymore."

"You should have said it earlier," Jenny paused, "Though it wouldn't have helped much. Like Kate said, you're going to have to wait. It's going to be tough. I'm sorry, Tony."

* * *

><p>He breathed through his teeth. He was at a loss for words. His eyes darted back and forth, and suddenly he was on the ground again. He looked up to the sky, but he instead saw a ceiling. It was a dark blue, and he tried to look around, but couldn't. He struggled to sit up, and he noticed his breaths were coming out in small puffs of mist. He stood up shakily, the room was extremely cold, and spun around, and he let out a small gasp. His eyes were met with a somewhat familiar place.<p>

"Why did you want to come here?" he recognized to voice to be Kate's.

"I don't know," he shrugged and scanned the scene.

"It is certainly colder then I remembered it," he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I made it that way," he cocked his head, not taking his eyes off whatever held his interest. "Is that you crying?"

He pointed to right next to him, still entranced, Kate followed to where he was pointing, and she noticed she was in Ducky's arms, "Yes."

"What were you crying about?" he finally looked at her.

"You," she whispered, remembering the day very well. "I thought you were going to die."

"Gibbs told me not to," Tony blinked several times.

"I know. He told me you wouldn't just before he went in a visited you," Kate was suddenly transfixed with the frozen scene.

"Yeah," a sly smile slid onto Tony's face as he remembered the scene. "He head slapped me."

"Did he? I was too busy sobbing because I was scared to death."

"There's Nurse Emma," Tony pointed towards the bed where he lay.

"And Doctor Pitt," she tried feebly to warm her arms.

"And Gibbs."

"And you," she looked up at him.

"I really want to go back now," he sighed and scanned all the people surrounding him, all frozen in time.

"You shouldn't have wished yourself here," she scowled.

"You shouldn't have followed, besides, I had to get away."

"Before you broke out crying?"

"I wasn't going to cry."

"You sure looked like you were."

"We should go," Tony cleared his throat, looking around once again.

"If you want to."

* * *

><p>There was a spinning feeling in his head, and he almost recognized the dusty building at once. "Oh God…"<p>

"I don't remember this place," she examined the dirty floors and furniture.

"You weren't alive when I came here," Tony tried to avoid the scene.

"Is that you?" she paused and squinted her eyes to get a better look, "And that must be Ziva, huh? What are you looking at?"

Tony groaned, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Where are we, Tony?" she looked oddly frightened.

He gave a great heave, and walked slowly forward, "This is the building that Jenny Shepard was killed in."

He bent down next to Ziva, and looked at Jenny, "Oh Jen."

"Speaking of Jenny," Kate said in a comforting tone as she bent down next to him, "Where is she?"

"I didn't want her here," his bottom lip trembled, "I didn't want her to see how Ziva and I reacted."

"You knew where you were going?"

"I didn't know it would be this pain-filled."

"How could you not know?" Kate raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged again. "Tony you ough-,"

* * *

><p>As if he'd suddenly dived into a sea of molten lava, pain rushed through his body. Memories flashed before his eyes, and he realized he was alone. And floating again.<p>

_You will not die._

_A sudden flash of lightening, Tony felt blinded._

_He could feel her blood on his face, and it stung._

_Wait, you got captured, on purpose?_

_Another wave of pain surged through his veins._

_The pool of blood surrounding her body wasn't helping him any._

_You'll do._

_He could smell smoke. It wasn't pleasant._

_Before he could blink, she had already dived behind the wall._

His eyes snapped open, and for once, he didn't feel as though he could feel nothing at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh yeah, that was great, haha :) Well I still have more things planned, though if you want me to do a sequeal, feel free to tell me any ideas you have for it :) Today I got a total of SEVENTEEN reviews! You guys are amazing! I have never gotten this much attention for a story EVER! It's great, and it gets me all happy :) Thank you SO much :)**

**Here's a review for chapter nine:**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**There was a sense of relief running through his veins. He'd never seen anyone be so happy, yet sob so hard in his lifetime. It felt good. He was free. He grabbed her hand, and nearly cried himself.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**So not much to give you, I know, but I can't give away too much, now can I? :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Meilea2010: Haha, thank you so much :)

melraemorgan: Thank you :) Sorry for the slip up, I don't really pay attention to that stuff, haha.

Chapter 5

melraemorgan: Thank you so much ;)

Chapter 6

Washington-Jones: Haha, thank you. I love her too ;)

Glow60: Oh, I haven't seen any shows with a person being in a coma. My aunt, who just happened to be in a coma, told me she saw her late sister. Aww, thank you :) I kind of failed on these chapters though...

luzma: Thank you :) I tried to get Fornell right, thank you so much :)

NickTonyK: Thank you ;)

Chapter 7

Washington-Jones: Thank you! :)

Glow60: Thank you.

melraemorgan: Thank you! I'm glad you think so. I kind of failed with dialogue in this chapter, haha :)

JJ: No I wasn't planning on it... though if you want a sequel...

missyAn: Haha :D Thank you ;)

NickTonyK: Sorry, luckily for you this is the last chapter you see them. Thank you so much :) It's good to hear some one say that ;)

iamgiven: Thank you! ;)

YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! LIKE SO AWESOME YOU ALL DESERVE CAF-POW, RAINBOW M&M COOKIES AND ABBY HUGS!

;)


	9. Chapter 9

_Oh. My. God. I am so sorry for not updating! I have been a very lazy Bandit. Feel free to be mad at me. I'm really am sorry! Oh my gosh I really do hope you forgive me. I honestly don't know how to make it up to you! :( *pouts* You guys are so amazing. And incredibly loyal! I'm so grateful for all of you. And no, this is not the last chapter of the story. We still have to go through a couple of things! Oh I'm just so nervous to see how you all like it! Buon divertimento!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize_

_Characters are slight AU (I try my best to keep them in character. Oh well ;)_

_(P.S. If you have any questions, complaints, or if I made a mistake, feel free to message me)_

_~Very Special Agent Bandit_

* * *

><p>Attention<p>

Chapter 9

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Tony could feel pain. Real pain that went shooting through his body and could make him cry out, and scream, and thrash about. He welcomed it. It felt almost relaxing. He was in pain. Yes, this was good.

As soon as he opened his eyes, there was only one thing he noticed. And it was the fact he couldn't breathe. Something had been forced down his throat, and it didn't feel good. He thrashed up from where he was laying, and was surprised to see it was a bed. And then as if they'd just appeared out of no where, people were surrounding him. His sight was blurry, and their frantic moves weren't helping his piercing headache. He could hear someone calling his name, and the voice sounded slightly familiar, but he was too busy freaking out to pay much attention to it. And then he could breathe. He gulped in some air, before figuring out that his breaths were getting terrifyingly shorter by the second.

Someone placed something over his mouth, and he took big gulps of breath. Well he tried to, at least. His lungs burned as he sucked in air. He caught his whereabouts slowly, he first noticed that he had an IV stuck into his arm, then that the people surrounding him were doctors and nurses, judging by the blinding white coats they were wearing. And then he noticed that thing they'd placing over his mouth was some sort of mask, probably to help him breath. And that someone was actually calling his name, but this time he could hear it'd quieted, no maybe it'd been that loud the whole time. He gave a resolute sigh, leaned back in the bed. This wasn't over.

"Tony, how are you feeling?" he turned his head, and smiled as he realized it was Doctor Pitt talking. He gave a thumbs up sign. Not exactly true, he was still in pain, but he was out of his coma. And he could remember everything.

He gave another small smile, and looked around, and with a jolt, he realized neither Kate nor Jenny were standing by his side, smirking. He closed his eyes, and opened them quickly as he acknowledged the fact that in their place, stood Ziva, who looked oddly worried. The nurses quickly hooked up something to his nose, Tony was never good with medical names, and removed the mask. Ziva took a shuttering breath, and moved closer to the side of his bed, dragging the chair with her. She sat down heavily, and just sat their staring at him. Tony met her shining brown eyes, and could basically see the relief hanging around her.

"Zee-vah," he smiled, and stretched out on the bed, pulling the blankets tighter around him as he continued to shiver. Some things never changed.

"Tony," she nodded at him, a small smile sliding across her face as her eyes darted around him, as if she couldn't stop looking at him, "You're back."

"I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet," he gave a small cough and sighed, his throat feeling raw and painful.

She chuckled, pursing her lips, and shook her head, "I'm in shock, I can't kill you."

It was Tony's turn to chuckle, "How's the team doing?"

Ziva suddenly slapped his arm, "You nearly frightened us all to death!" she hissed, paused, and looked down thoughtfully, "What was it like?"

"What was what like?" he fingered the IV in his arm, wondering what kind of medications they put in it.

"Being in a coma," Ziva slapped his hand to get him to stop fiddling with the tube.

"Well," Tony sighed, "I saw Jenny and Kate. It was nice. I couldn't feel anything though. It was like a dream. Except, not."

Ziva looked suddenly guilty, "Did you enjoy it?"

"At first," Tony nodded, breathing heavily, "But then I heard you guys talking."

"You heard us talking?" Ziva's eyes widened, and she groaned.

"Gibbs apologized. I had to come back," he bit his lip, restraining a cough, "But apparently I had to visit all my worst memories first."

Ziva snorted, and looked down at her hands. Tony suddenly realized something.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" he sounded suddenly worried, "I'm not contagious am I? Wouldn't I be in isolation? Are you okay?"

"I have a cold, calm down," her voice sounded weary. "I suppose I should get the rest of the team."

"No, Ziva, please stay," he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the chair, "Please don't leave."

He was surprised to see tears start to form. She nodded, "Okay, Tony."

"I don't want to be left alone," he muttered, coughing again.

"Stop that," she whispered, her voice breaking. "I should've gone to Gibbs sooner."

"You're fine, it was really my fault."

"I'm so glad you're back," her voice was getting quieter and quieter, and she suddenly broke out in tears. "You're not dead, you're alive."

There was a sense of relief running through his veins. He'd never seen anyone be so happy, yet sob so hard in his lifetime. It felt good. He was free. He grabbed her hand, and nearly cried himself. She crawled over to his bed, and sat by his legs, resting her head against his knees.

"I've never seen you like this, Ziva," he smiled, messing up her hair.

"I'm dead tired, Tony," she wiped the tears from her cheeks, sat up, removing her hand from his. "Of course I'm going to be emotional. Get over yourself, I don't like you that much."

"Ha-ha, very funny," he snorted, and sat up some more, watching her curiously.

"I thought it was," she smirked behind the mask, and brought up her knees from the edges, turned so she was facing him, and tickled his feet.

He let out a small yelp, jumped, and ended up coughing. "You know I'm ticklish."

"That's why I did it," she giggled, and relaxed against the edge of the bed.

The doors to his room flew open, and McGee stood there, looking down at the two coffee cups in his hands. "Ziva, here's your-," he lifted his head slightly, "Tony, you're awake."

"Good to see you, McGoo," Tony smiled again.

Ziva jumped from her spot on the bed, darted towards McGee, who had just dropped the two cups, and caught them both. He stood, mouth open, his eyes wide, "You're awake."

Tony nodded, "I'm fine actually, better then I was before, wouldn't you say?"

"This is not something to be joking about, Tony," Ziva fake scolded him as she handed McGee his coffee again, before returning to her seat on Tony's bed. McGee's face broke into a smile, and he sat down in the chair Ziva had been using before.

"Why didn't I know before?" his eyes sparkled. Tony had never thought someone would be so glad to see him awake.

"He just woke up," Ziva said excitedly, her face pulling into a smile as well.

Tony's stomach suddenly turned, and he frowned, "Guys, how long had I been in a coma?"

Ziva turned towards him, and frowned, "Almost a week, why?" she exchanged looks with McGee.

"A _week_?" Tony's eyes widened, "It felt I was only away for four hours. No wonder you both are so excited to see me awake."

"We would have been excited to see you awake, and not to mention _alive_, even if you were only in a coma for an hour," McGee took a sip of his coffee. "Can you remember everything that happened?"

"Yeah, yeah," Tony sighed, noticed that the effects of the IV were starting to wear. He'd have to ask the nurse when she came back, "I got a head cold. At least I _thought_ it was a head cold. But it was pneumonia, and you two found out. And you—I'm so sorry for dragging you into this."

Ziva gave a harsh laugh, "You'll be sorrier," she smirked at him knowingly.

"Gibbs is on a war path. You are going to be dead by tomorrow," McGee paused, "No actually, _Abby_ will kill you first. And _then_ Gibbs."

"It'll be the head slap of the century," Tony nodded grimly, and flashed a smile at the two of them.

McGee stood, "I'm going to go tell the team the news. If Doctor Pitt hasn't already," he nodded to Tony, "Good luck."

With that, McGee strode from the room, ditching his coffee, and closing the door quietly behind him. Tony stared at the closed door for a moment, before turning the to abandoned coffee cup.

"I don't think he'll mind if I take a sip, do you?" Tony eyed it warily.

"I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to have coffee," Ziva snickered, resting her head against the foot board.

"Aw, a little bit won't kill me," Tony teased, "I'm dead tired, Zee-vah."

"You would be," Ziva scoffed, obviously not trying to hide the sarcasm in her tone, "You were asleep for a whole week."

Tony gave a fake yawn, "It was a tiring week too," he flashed a smile to her before turning his head towards the dark window. "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty four," she turned her head from the clock on the wall, "I swear none of us got a wink of sleep since Monday."

"What happened Monday? I was in the hospital by Sunday," Tony's voice had an edge of concern to it.

"You had terrible nightmares. You stopped breathing completely. We all thought you were going to die," she snorted at the memory, not wanting to reveal how she'd really felt that day.

"Oh," Tony looked down, looking suddenly guilty, "That must have been hard."

Ziva nodded numbly, not noticing what she was doing, "I would have never dreamt that you would wake up so unexpectedly. Or that you would allow yourself to almost die like that. Abby wouldn't stop crying."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," Tony's eyebrows furrowed, gripping her shoulder in a comforting way. "I honestly can't wait to see them all. Once they kill me, I'll know for sure that they really care about me."

"Tony!" Ziva screamed at him, "They have always cared about you! How could you think we don't care for you? Is that why you put yourself in a coma?"

"That was quite a funny story, actually—."

"Funny? You think all of this is funny? How could you? You weren't the only one hurt from this!" Ziva stood up suddenly, shaking the bed as she did so, not caring that Tony had started to cough from the sudden movement. "You are truly revolting."

"Ziva I-," he was interrupted by a sudden coughing fit, harsher then the last, he doubled over in his bed, and Ziva's eyes flashed, but she made no move to help him, "I d-didn't…mean…that," he choked out hoarse words between coughs.

Her face softened, though only a little. She stepped forward, helping him sit up, and rubbing his back awkwardly, "I forgot, what with the whole coma thing, that you still have pneumonia."

He looked incredibly drained after the whole thing, and he lied down heavily, closed his eyes for only a second, and whispered, "Don't apologize. Don't even think of apologizing. Just don't do it again."

Ziva leaned back again, "You know that day you stopped breathing," she paused and looked up at him innocently, "We had to peel Gibbs away from your side so the doctors could work, and even then he stayed outside your door no matter what anybody said or did."

He looked at her in disbelief, "Gibbs? As in Leroy Jethro Gibbs? Our boss?"

Ziva snickered, "You can't say he doesn't care about you, Tony."

"It's unlike him. I suppose he needs his senior field agent more than he lets on," Tony leaned back again.

"So why _did_ you put yourself in a coma?" Ziva watched him warily as he positioned himself so he was more comfortable, bracing herself for his answer this time.

Tony shrugged, "I honestly don't know. And it's not like I meant to," he said earnestly, "I guess I just needed a break. I just kind of wanted to relax."

"And scare us all to death," Ziva snorted, "Smart plan."

"I thought it was," he smiled, proud of himself in a mocking sort of way, "I really do hope you forgive me, my ninja."

She growled in a menacing way, but didn't say anything. She instead looked outside the window, noticing it was snowing, "Three days until Christmas," she muttered, "And I haven't gotten any one anything."

"You're getting us all something. Aw, I'm touched," he raised both hands to his heart.

She snickered again, "I never said I would get you something," she taunted before scampering away from the bed as he attempted to throw a pillow at her head.

"Come back, my ninja, come back," he laughed, the effort taking most of him. His chuckles quieted down, and soon his head lolled to the side as he started to snore. Ziva returned to the bed, watching him with her head cocked to one side. He looked so peaceful, and she almost didn't want him to fall asleep. What if he went into a coma while he was sleeping?

She instead just sat there, listening to his snores, watching his chest rise and fall in a ragged fashion. She yawned herself several times, before closing her eyes for a second. She snapped them open, however, when she heard a commotion outside the room.

"Tony!" she hissed, lunged forward and prodding him gently, "Wake up, you have visitors."

His eyes opened slowly, and she noticed they were glazed. Though he'd only been sleeping for ten minutes, a layer of sweat lay on his skin. She climbed off the bed, "You have visitors."

"Great," he mumbled with a small cough.

She just chuckled, grabbed his wrist gently, squeezed it, and moved to the side.

"TONY!" the two of them laughed at Abby's sudden exclamation.

Tony grimaced, and braced himself for Abby's tackle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Grins* Oh man, that was pretty angsty. And I had bunches of fun writing it! :D Please review (though you all seem to have no problem doing _that, _I got 10 reviews) I am pleased with not only the amount of reviews I got for my last chapter, but the amount of notices I got too! I actually just got one (thank you kid6 for making this your favorite story) Here's a sneak peek for chapter 10:**

**Tony stared at her in delight. "You've got to be kidding, right?"**

**"Not in the slightest," Abby replied with an amused smile on her face.**

**Tony's expression became stoic, "No way."**

**"Just believe it, Tony!" she punched him playfully in the arm, "He really did!"**

**Haha, hope you all enjoy it! Love you all!**

* * *

><p>Long Live BRUCAS: Haha, you get what I was meaning to imply there :D Thank you for being such a great reviewer. You're great :) I honestly can NOT write Paula for my life. I just can't. That's the <em>only<em> reason Tony didn't see her... Haha ;) Thank you so much.

missyAN: *Hands nutter-butter* Here you go for reviewing! And complementing me ;) Thank you so much :)

silvermoon217: Thank you! Haha, I have something with cliffhangers. I don't mean to write them I swear *smiles in an angelic way* Aww, I really am touched. Thank you so much :D

Washington-Jones: Haha, I hope you got over your shock enough to read this chapter!

NickTonyK: Haha, I'm SO sorry for not updating quickly.

BonesCSI: Doesn't everyone, haha? Thanks very much :)

luzma: Haha, thank you :) You've been a great reviewer. I am so grateful for your support. I'm sorry for not putting Paula in, that's a good idea, but like I said before, I'm not very good at writing her. Thank you!

DS2010: That was what I was implying, haha :D Thank you, I quite enjoyed writing them :)

Lynda: Answer- When Kate says he cannot leave, she means it like he can't leave the coma. So to speak. But he sure showed her, didn't he? It was just to like, I don't know, liven up the story a bit, haha :) Thank you for reviewing!

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ AND REVIEWED! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND YOU ALL ARE GREAT! I'M SO THANKFUL FOR YOU!

You all deserve Caf-pows and such :) I'm actually craving saltwater taffy, so you get some of that too ;)

P.S. If you guys want, you can check out my out stories, especially All We Are. Huh huh? *wink wink nudge nudge* Haha :)


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey! Guess what? I'm a lazy lazy author, and I am SO VERY FREAKIN' SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! I mean... like really. I love you all really... I have an ear infection, and a horrible cold, and to top it off, I have been DREADING the Gibbs-will-kill-Tony part... I mean I was having nightmares about it (not really) but I was scared of writing it. Mostly because I am HORRIBLE at writing Gibbs. Oh, and I've had school alot, there's an excuse for not writing it. Anyways, I finished the chapter... and you couldn't exactly call the Gibbs-will-kill-Tony part a Gibbs-will-kill-Tony part, because it's really not. There is alot of love and affection for Tony in this chapter ;) Just the way I like it. But there is some reminding from the pneumonia... saying that it is still there. And guess what soundtrack inspired me through this whole thing? The Ellie Badge from Up... yes... you heard me (well you didn't really hear me... but you get my jist) a soundtrack from Up. It's pretty silly, but I enjoy writing to it... anyways... buon divertimento! ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize (wish I did though...)_

_Characters are slightly AU_

_Did I mention I am SUPER tired? Well... I am..._

_~Very Special Agent Bandit_

_(P.S. To all of you out there who has read, reviewed, or simply glanced at this story... I thank you all so much. And I love you all. Like... really...)_

* * *

><p>Attention<p>

Chapter 10

Tony blinked, and gave a resolute sigh. He shut his eyes tightly, and snapped them open at the sudden movement at the end of his hospital bed. He knew he only had a split second before Abby, Ducky, and Gibbs came bursting through the closed door. And then he would face his doom. Ziva snuck him a mischievous look before she swiftly left Abby's line of fire. The bed bounced a little as she got up, and Tony gave a soft groan as his stomach began to flip.

"Sorry," Ziva whispered, moving backwards slowly, until she was on the other side of his bed. He watched her with his intense green eyes. She gave a soft start as she brushed his feverish, clammy skin. She tugged on his arm to get him to sit up, gently bracing him as he gave another small moan, along with a miserable sounding cough. She then leaned against the wall, and waited for a show that would be better than cable.

Then finally the door burst open with a loud creak, and a black blur came flying into the room. Tony gave a small laugh, and as large of a gulp of air he could muster before Abby tackled him. He wrapped his arms around her with another raucous cough. She rested her head on his shoulder as she squeezed the air out of him.

She didn't say a word as she silently sobbed, and Tony was somewhat frightened by the eerie lack of noise. He was aware of the audience watching them both, but he was just glad he could see her now. He didn't want her to think he didn't care about any of them. He was glad he could kiss the top of her head and rub her back. She was a sister to him. He tried his best to hold back the most horrible of his coughs, trying to comfort her the best he could. He shut his eyes and rested his forehead against her.

"Glad to see you Abs," he whispered to her in a soft voice.

When she finally pulled back, she scooted down and sat on his legs, in the most comfortable position she could muster, her legs in a difficult pretzel knot. He looked into her jade green eyes red and puffy, and she'd obviously not slept for days. He was disappointed in her physical state, though he figured he didn't look much better, and her emotional state must have been so much worse. He felt a surge of guilt wash through him. He gulped, and his eyes darted frantically around the room. He met Ziva's eyes. Her skin was pale, obviously not from the small cold she had, and dark circles rested under her eyes. He realized he'd noticed the same thing under McGee's eyes. His team really was falling apart. Because he'd decided everything would be fine if he just didn't say anything to anyone.

And Ziva and McGee had aided him. He didn't want to think about the scolding they must have gotten from everyone. The anger he would receive from everyone in general would be ten times worse than what they had gotten. Tony gave a small shiver, realizing he was feeling sorry for himself. What was he doing? How could he have messed this up so much?

"Tony, are you okay?" he was slightly aware of footsteps on the cool hospital floor, Ziva's hoarse voice, and Abby shifting on his feet.

He just gave a groan, shifting down in his bed, causing Abby to squeal and jump off her spot, and put his hands on his head, "Oh my God," he shut his eyes tightly, wishing it would all go away. He was back in his house. He wasn't sick. He trusted people. He hadn't gone into a coma. He hadn't gotten pneumonia. He was safe.

"Tony!" he snapped his eyes open at Ziva's frantic voice, he was right by his side, two hands on his left arm, "What's happening, are you okay?"

He was barely aware of people standing around him. He nodded slowly, "I'm fine, really. I feel fine. Well not exactly fine, I feel like shit to be honest, but that's not why I— I am so sorry, all of you," he looked around all of them.

He took a shuddering breath, "I'm so glad to have you all around to look after me. You are all great. Every single one of you—yes, that includes you, McGoo," Tony snuck a glance at his co-worker. "I'm actually quite surprised I haven't been killed maliciously," Tony counted each of the people around him on his pale fingers, "five times," this time he looked straight at Gibbs, "I feel glad that I can count on all of you to put me back in place. Without any of you, I wouldn't be where I am today—."

"Cut the graduation speech, DiNozzo," Tony snapped his head up at Gibbs. It was the first time he'd spoken that night, and his voice was shaky, as if he was trying hard not to suddenly burst out at him in the most menacing way he could conjure, for the sake of the others, though Tony knew he felt comfortable scolding him, properly, in front of his team.

"Sorry, Boss," Tony said almost automatically, staring steadily into his icy eyes. It was a moment before he crumpled under the stare, and looked down at his feet. There was an awkward silence as Tony simply lie there, not moving a muscle. He was inwardly dreading the yelling he was about to receive, not to mention deserved. Oh, he really had messed things up.

He could tell everybody was shifting uncomfortably as he looked frightfully up at Gibbs, like a beaten dog did to his master when he'd done something wrong. A fluttery feeling raced through him and he suddenly had a pang of nervousness. _What if Gibbs wouldn't want him on the team anymore_? He suddenly snorted, resulting in a quiet, soft cough, but he looked away, his mind dancing. _He had not honestly just thought that. Had he? _This kind of thinking was what got him into this mess. He was mildly considering giving himself a head slap, but he had the feeling Gibbs would take care of that later on.

"Apologizing is a sign of weakness, DiNozzo," Oh no, he was calling him DiNozzo now. Oh he was really mad. Tony made a small choking sound as Ziva stepped around everyone and winked at him before heading out of the room. Taking this as the perfect opportunity to do so, Ducky quickly ushered everyone out of the room, Abby with much difficulty, as she had to be pried away from Tony. Everyone except Gibbs.

Tony sniffed as they all stepped out of the room, trying to hide his anxiety. He watched as Gibbs stood perfectly still, never knowing his boss to look so serious, or ever not move a muscle as he did now. His icy blue eyes, that constantly reminded Tony of a hawk's were trained on him, his mouth a straight line, and a dangerous look about him as he watched his Senior Field Agent with amazing calmness. Tony thought he even looked a little generous. He sure hoped he guessed right, and his boss would let him of the hook. Not likely. Tony took as deep of breath he could, though it turned into a short, pitiful-sounding cough, and braced himself for the biggest scolding he'd ever gotten, along with the wonderful side of the world-record head slap.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Tony closed his eyes as his boss said these words slowly, and almost calmly. He was going to die if this continued any longer.

He opened his clouded green eyes and looked at his boss with an eyebrow raised, tempted to say, "That's it?", but he knew this wasn't over. "I w-was…" Tony was surprised at how cold the room suddenly felt, "About what? 'Cause I've done a lot of things wrong these past few days," Tony decided it would be best, for him at least, if he went with the method he used when he was a child and he'd just broken a window with a baseball or something.

Gibbs just peered at him with his infamous glare that sent shivers down Tony's spine, and he buried himself deeper in the nest of thick wool blankets, "Both…okay… Well, for the cold thing, I already told you, I just didn't want you to be disappointed in me. I mean at the time, I had no clue it wasn't just a cold," he quickly adverted his eyes as Gibbs' stare grew slowly more intense, "And I honestly didn't want you to think I was weak just because I didn't come in for work because of a cold. I'm not much a physiological guy, if you haven't noticed, that's Ducky, but I think I'd convinced myself that I nothing seriously wrong with me, that I actually believed myself."

Tony stopped to give a feeble cough to keep going, "And so I didn't tell you. If you haven't already found out, I got Ziva and McGee, and eventually Abby to help me with this ingenious plan of mine, but don't go beating them up too, because I forced them to. And as for the coma thing, well, Boss, I honestly can't tell you what was going through my mind then, because I don't know. I just, was thinking I didn't want to hurt you guys, and I didn't want to get in trouble, and I just kind of… well fell asleep. I didn't realize what I'd done until Kate told me-"

"Kate?" Gibbs interrupted him quietly, eying his agent suspiciously.

Tony groaned half-heartedly. He hadn't meant to tell Gibbs that part, "Yeah. While I was in my coma I saw Kate and Jenny. They kept me company. I guess. They said I had 'wished them there'. And…" Tony paused, licking his chapped lips, and wiping sweat off his forehead before looking up Gibbs, surprised he'd let him get this far in his story without killing him. His team was acting very oddly, "I kind of realized I didn't want to wake up," he looked harshly into Gibbs' eyes, "You know what that feels like. But… I heard you guys talking. And I figured I'd have to wake up sometime, so I just kind of decided I wanted to come back. And apparently I just wanted to get away from the park, where I'd been at this whole time, and I went to Bethesda Isolation thing. With Kate. And I saw all of you there. And then, I was… In the diner. Where Jenny died. And then, this is the weirdest part, I heard things that had effected me the most. But worse of all, Boss, I am sorry. And I don't want you to scold me for apologizing, because I really mean it. And I didn't want to scare you all. Just because… I was a little selfish… and I thought no one loved me."

His breathing was getting ragged as he continued to talk, and he looked away once again, breaking his gaze with Gibbs, and coughed harshly into one of the pillows, burying his face into the soft thing, his eyes squeezed shut in pain as the coughs turned into raucous hacks. And suddenly, Gibbs was crouching by his side, a somewhat grim expression painted on his face, gently helping him into a sitting position, and handing him a cool glass of water.

Ziva raced into the room, still wearing the light blue mask around her nose and mouth, having heard the loud noises, followed closely by Ducky, McGee, and Abby. The new agent bent by Tony as well, and used a tissue to wipe the blood from his mouth. She and Gibbs exchanged looks, and Ziva quickly ushered Ducky forward, "Should I get Nurse Mallory?"

"You might as well," the doctor pulled up a chair, and began to look over Tony as Ziva sprinted from the room and down the hall. McGee stood in the corner, an arm slung gingerly around Abby's shoulders as they both watched nervously.

The Italian agent, surprisingly enough, was cooperative with Ducky, and apparently had no problem with Ducky checking him for any telltale signs of worsening symptoms.

Tony's voice was hoarse and raspy as he turned to his boss, "Does this mean," he paused and gave a frail-sounding cough, "You forgive me, Boss?"

Gibbs gave an indifferent chuckle and peered at his senior field agent in an odd way. He blinked a couple of times before his expression grew serious, and he looked down in thought. His expression twisted into an amused smirk before he stepped forward on the cool hospital tile and smacked him on the back of the head as hard as he could.

"Ouch!" Tony cried out in surprise, and held his head in his hands, interrupting Ducky. He gave another hostile-sounding wheezing before looking up at his boss, and furrowing his eyebrows. He caught the twinkle in Gibbs' icy eyes, and gave a dismal chuckle before allowing both Gibbs and Ducky to help him lay down again. He looked into his boss's eyes and smiled shakily. Abby padded forward slowly as Gibbs left the room silently, like a cat, and got cautiously onto the bed, softly resting her head against Tony's chest as she curled into a ball.

Tony grinned as he closed his eyes, stroking Abby's black hair, which was pony-tail-less faintly.

* * *

><p>Ziva stepped into the room, aware that no one was with her, and that she was no longer wearing her mask. She knew it wasn't the best for Tony, but it was three in the morning, and she honestly just wanted to check that he hadn't been engulfed by another coma. Or that he was still breathing. She slid down the door frame, drawing her knees up to her stomach and wrapping her arms around them as she turned her head back to the exhausted-looking, sickly agent. He was obviously having trouble breathing, it looked as though he'd just run a mile, and was incredibly out of breath. His skin was pale, and his lips slightly tinged with blue. Little splotches of blood were dusted around his mouth, and Ziva was sorely tempted to wipe the red liquid off, a habit she'd picked up in the last two weeks, though she knew it was impossible to be able to touch him. It was strictly against Ducky's rules to touch a sick patient when you were sick yourself. She agreed with him.<p>

She noticed Abby coiled next to him, holding onto his free hand as though her life depended on it, and Ziva with a small jolt that it was as though she didn't want him to leave her in the middle of the night. She gave a small, peaceful sigh and closed her eyes for only a second, letting herself picture Tony in her mind. Tony wasn't sick. Tony wasn't lying in a hospital bed. Tony hadn't just gotten back from a coma. Tony was alright. Tony was fine. Tony was… okay.

Her lips trembled in silent tears, though none of the horrid drops fell down her slightly flushed cheeks. She shivered and closed her eyes in silent prayer, realizing for the first time, that she had been truly terrified when he was in a coma, and she was truly terrified now. What if he wasn't okay? What if he was going to continue to get sicker and sicker and he'd never leave. She gave a sharp intake of breath, scolding herself for being so silly. She paused her breathing for a moment to stop, and listen. When she finally began to breathe normally, she had fully composed herself. Well, not exactly fully. She continued to shake, and she was still sobbing, though no tears fell.

She jumped and snapped her soft brown eyes open as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and met Gibbs' eyes. She stood almost instantly, and looked at him for a split second. His eyes were caring, and gentle, and it surprised her slightly. She took a deep breath before nearly collapsing into his arms. He held her almost protectively, kissing the top of her forehead. She hadn't realized that tears had really been streaming down her face like rivers as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm so worried," she whimpered into his shoulder, her voice breaking slightly.

"I know, Ziva, me too," he replied soothing, stroking her hair in a comforting way, resting his head on hers.

"What will happen?" she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut once again.

"I don't know," he replied, looking across the room to his feeble-looking agent, wincing at his ragged breathing and fevered looks. "But he'll be okay."

Ziva looked up at him with red, puffy eyes, and a weary look, her expression obviously saying, "How can you be sure?"

* * *

><p>"You know he was scared to death, right?" Tony awoke to Abby sitting on his knees, her face solemn. He stretched, but didn't attempt to yawn, and looked at her with an odd look.<p>

"Come again?" his voice was thick and raspy, and the pressure on his lungs was nearly unbearable.

"Gibbs—he was scared to death when you went into a coma," Abby repeated, looking at him in a knowing way.

"Scared to death how?" Tony sat up slightly, suddenly curious. Abby gave a small smirk.

"He nearly cried. And he ran away. Like… he was scared… for you," she looked up, her green eyes dancing with silent laughter.

Tony stared at her in delight. "You've got to be kidding, right?"

"Not in the slightest," Abby replied with an amused smile on her face.

Tony's expression became stoic, "No way."

"Just believe it, Tony!" she punched him playfully in the arm, "He really did!"

"I just can't imagine Gibbs—our fearless, near emotionless leader, caring so much, about me—the lazy, arrogant, cocky bastard of a Senior Field Agent."

Abby held back snickers, her emerald green eyes twinkling like stars, "I'm glad to see your humor's still in tact."

"It always has been, Abs," Tony winked and smiled at the Goth, "I'm actually glad to see the sunrise," he staring longingly out the plain hospital window, his face impassive.

"It _is_ beautiful," Abby agreed as she looked out the window as well, to the beautiful sunrise, the color of fire and gold.

"I want to see the team so bad. I mean, even McGee," Tony quickly changed the subject, meeting Abby's eyes. "I really missed you guys."

"Imagine how we felt."

"Have any new cases I can help on? Since I'm gonna be stuck in this blasted hospital for a while, you might as well use my help," Tony stretched out again, coughing faintly into his hand.

Abby arched her eyebrows, "Are you kidding me? We've all been cooped up in the hospital, waiting for you to get better. I haven't seen my house since last week. What if my goldfish died? Well, I wouldn't know would I?" Abby rambled on, before stopping herself, and pausing, squinting her eyes, "Since when have you said 'blasted'?"

"I'm a changed man, Abs," Tony replied slyly, listening calmly to the energetic girl.

"Really?" Abby snickered, "I hadn't noticed."

"I think it's about time I see the crew, eh? See how well they've fared the night."

"Ziva came in at two in the morning and watched you," Abby replied instantly.

Tony started at the sudden news, "What?"

"She came in and sat in that doorway," Abby pointed, "She probably didn't want to give you her cold, since she wasn't wearing a mask. And then Gibbs came and hugged her, and she started sobbing. And then they both worried about you."

There was a long awkward silence after her words, "And how do you know this?"

"Tony," Abby chuckled harshly, "I didn't sleep a wink last night. You'd think Ziva'd notice I wasn't asleep, but maybe she did, who knows," she shrugged, "Thing is I promised you I wouldn't sleep until you got better. And since you're not better, I'm not allowed to sleep."

"Ah, Abs, it's not good to not sleep," Tony looked guiltily at her with pleading eyes.

"I know. It's also not good to hide the fact you have pneumonia."

Tony snorted, "This is different. You know you aren't sleeping. I had no clue I had pneumonia."

"I highly doubt that Tony. And besides even if you only had a cold, you should've told Gibbs so that you could take a leave or something."

"A simple cold is nothing," Tony sniffed.

"It is too if you're feeling miserable."

It was then that Tony noticed the girl was crying. He swallowed in shame and leaned forward to wipe the tear from her cheek, "Don't cry, Abs, it's gonna be fine."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Her shoulders were shaking and he gently comforted her, "I know, Tony, I know."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm sleep-deprived, of course."

Tony gave a small chuckle, and stroked her long, black hair in a brotherly way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Isn't that the most horrible place to end a chapter? I think so, but think whatever you want. And no, this fanfic is not over yet... yes that means you have to read more... Bummer, right? Haha, just kidding, I hope none of you think that! :D Anyways, please review... though you all are incredibly wonderfully fantastic at that... ;)**

**And guess what? I'm sorry folks, but I don't have a sneak peak for you just quite yet... I might have one in mind later (I hope you realize I make these sneak peek things up on the spot, right?)**

**Anways... Time for reviews!**

* * *

><p>DS2010: Haha, thank you, believe it or not, I liked that part too, haha ;) And sorry if I disappoint you with the whole, lame scolding thing, haha :)<p>

BonesCSI: Haha :D They are wonderful, aren't they? I'm a really huge Tiva fan, haha :) No problem, thank you SO much for reading and reviewing... you don't know what it means to me... Sorry for the late update, haha ;)

Long Live BRUCAS: Yes, it was, wasn't it? I enjoying writing that side of her, haha :) Haha, I wish they had killed him (not really)... and speaking of the big long talk, I might write one of those side thingies, having the talk, but I don't know...

luzma: Thank you :D I'm glad you forgive me, haha ;) Thank you so very much, you're incredibly sweet :)

pottyandweezlbe89: Thank you x] P.S. Have I ever told you I love your nickname? XD

NickTonyK: Haha :) Thanks (:

Wahington-Jones: Thank you :) I love you and your review, once again (it's totally full of awesomeness) Haha thanks :)

THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ AND REVIEWED! I OWE YOU ALL CAF-POWS AND TOFFEE AND YOU ALL ARE THE BOMB! ;) XD x]


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey all... I really have been working on this madly, I really have. I've also been insanely busy. That's why I'm so late. And I've been keeping up with my NCIS. (Anyone see the latest episode? At the end... I was sobbing myself an ocean. Man am I a softie). So anyways, hope you all like it. And believe it or not, this has turned into a Ziva and Tony fic. Thus the character change. Yepp. So, anyways. Enjoy. Love you all! Buon divertimento!_

_Characters are AU_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Duh!_

_Love,_

_~Very Special Agent Bandit_

_(P.S. For any of you who want to know... I'm not Italian XD)_

_Oh, and have any of you ever seen the Amazing Race? Amazing show. Haha, no pun intended. I'm personnaly rooting for the snowboarders, but that's just me. Haha, sorry for my rambling.. :/ Love you all!_

* * *

><p>Attention<p>

Chapter 11

"Why do you weigh so much?" Ziva teased lightly as she supported the sickly agent into Gibbs' house, her feet crunching in the snow.

"I don't weigh _that_ much," Tony said in fake surprise, as if he were appalled at her words.

"How did I get stuck with the job of helping you home from the hospital?" she stepped over a loose floorboard, "You don't even need helping. I saw you walking perfectly fine in the hospital just the other day."

"Yes, but that was the _other_ day. What if I got worse? You wouldn't know, would you?"

"The doctors wouldn't have let you out if you'd gotten worse," Ziva near threw him onto the couch, and looked down at him with her usual fire.

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but quickly snapped it shut, and looked down, "You make an excellent point there."

Ziva snorted and glanced towards the door way, wondering where Gibbs was.

Tony's stomach rumbled and he leaned back nonchalantly, glancing up at Ziva in an elfish way, "You know what I could use right now?"

"I'm afraid to ask."

"A good, classic James Bond movie and food that's not _mushy_, like steak or… pizza," Tony licked his lips as he continued to think, "Yeah."

"Like you're going to get that. You won't be able to keep it down. Doctor Pitt _specifically_ said only soup and juice," she winked at him, and went to the closet to get a pillow. "Does something seem to be missing in here?" she called from her location.

"I can't find anything wrong," Tony shrugged, and reached for the remote.

"He hasn't put up any Christmas decorations," she came back and threw the fluffy thing at him, before stopping to think, "Well, he has been incredibly busy with watching you in the hospital, but still…"

"He's Gibbs, he doesn't usually celebrate holidays," Tony caught the pillow with amazing nimbleness for having been stuck in the hospital for a while. He put it behind him and laid back.

"Yes, but…" Ziva paused and sat down in the recliner next to Tony, "How come he doesn't?"

"He's not a real spirited guy, if you haven't noticed," Tony clicked the remote and turned the TV on.

"But still, Christmas is a time for family and friends," Ziva looked at him intently.

"Exactly," Tony pressed the mute button and met her gaze, "He really doesn't like to think about his family."

"That's silly. He has friends, doesn't he?" Ziva questioned lightly.

"Not really. Only people that he hates are his friends. Like Fornell."

"That's sad."

"Yeah," Tony was now flipping through the channels, glancing up at Ziva, who seemed to be deep in thought, every once in a while.

"We should decorate his house," Ziva concluded cheerily.

"Have you learned nothing from the five years you've been here?" Tony arched his eyebrows at her. She gave him a long, puzzled look, "I'd rather not be killed. Again."

"Are you kidding me? He barely yelled at you. I was watching."

"You were watching?" Tony chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair, "Since when have you been so stalker?"

"I was simply making sure you were okay," Ziva said in a protective way.

"Now that's just creepy, Ziva."

"How is it creepy? I was just concerned. I mean you _had_ just woken up from a coma, and we both _knew_ Gibbs was going to kill you. But he didn't. Do you know why he didn't?"

"No," Tony sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Because he cares about you too much to hurt you, Tony," Ziva persisted, looking him sternly in the eye.

"Yeah, okay," Tony said in a bored voice.

"You aren't even listening to me!" Ziva hissed sharply, curling her hands into fists.

"I'm really not in the mood for a pep talk, Ziva," he said in a cool voice, crossing his feet and placing his hands behind his head, looking at her in a tedious way.

"Why are you so damn arrogant?" she spat at him.

He looked at her in an odd way, closing his mouth, his eyes shining. She realized her mistake, and bit her lip, looking away. "Tony… Don't tell me you were hurt by that."

"I wasn't…I think I hear Gibbs coming though," a smile spread across his face. Ziva looked to the door, expecting the senior agent to come bursting through the door, but he didn't. Tony was usually right about these things.

A cough escaped his lips; Ziva cringed and glowered at him, "Don't do that."

"As if I can help it," he retorted.

"You can," Ziva paused, "Try not to cough so much."

"What does it do, hurt your precious ears?"

"It worries me!" she snapped instantly, her usually soft brown eyes filled with anger and fire.

There was a long pause as Tony stared at her. She looked down, grinding her teeth together in a heated way, her expression bitter and irritable. "Ziva, I'm sorry—."

At that moment, Gibbs entered the door, his face flushed from cold. He looked at the two in an inquiring way, his eyebrow raised. "Good," Ziva jeered piercingly, "I'll be going now."

Gibbs shot her an odd look, but she deflected it and stormed out of the room anyways, towards the front door, "Ziva," he called lightly. She stopped in her tracks, huffed, and turned towards Gibbs, "Stay."

"Unless you want me to kill him, I'm going," she crossed her arms and stared at Gibbs with an enraged expression plastered on her face.

"He just got out of the hospital, humor him," Gibbs nodded to the sofa where Tony was sitting, wide-eyed and perplexed. "And I can't handle him alone."

"I'm sure you can," Ziva huffed again and strode over to the recliner across the room, glaring at Gibbs as she did so, shot Tony a nasty look, and plopped down in the comfortable chair in almost a reluctant manner. Gibbs sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation, "What do you what me to do?" Ziva slurred the words out adversely, and looked up at Gibbs.

"Make sure he doesn't die," Gibbs replied simply, and turned towards the basement.

"You're just going to leave me here with him, unattended while you work on your boat?" Ziva cried incredulously.

Gibbs nodded, and continued to go down the stairs. Ziva's eyes widened and she threw up her hands in aggravation, "Of course," she muttered, snorting, and placing a hand on her forehead.

"You are really not pleased with me right now are you?" she turned her head sharply to him, growling quietly.

"You are like a child. You can't think before you say or do," she snarled, "And besides, it's your fault we're in this mess anyways."

"How is it my-," he paused, biting his bottom lip to refrain from saying something else. "I'm going to watch a movie. Feel free to join me."

"I have no choice."

"Yeah, okay," he said lightly, indicating he hadn't listened to a single word she'd just said. He clutched the remote in his hand and changed the channels rapidly, until he found something he was pleased on.

"Indiana Jones?" Ziva smirked, her eyes glittering in a childish way.

"How'd you know?"

"He has a whip and it's umm—I think the actor's name is Harrison…Ford?" she looked hopefully up at him, squinting her eyes in concentration.

"Very good, Zee-vah, I'm proud of you," Tony gave a charming smile, while clapping slowly.

Ziva snorted, "Why _thank_ you, I am very good, aren't I?" she laughed and placed both of her hands on her heart in fake acknowledgement playing along.

"I wouldn't say very good…" Tony gave her a huge smile in attempt to lesser her sure-to-come anger. Ziva scrunched up her nose, resisting the urge to punch him in the arm.

"Ha-ha, you're _so_ very funny, Tony, so very funny," she said in a challenging voice.

"So, Zee," Ziva gave a low growl, "Where's my pizza?"

"You're not getting pizza," Ziva gave a fond chuckle, "Abby's bringing soup."

"You failed to mention that," Tony rubbed his eyes tiredly, and glanced at Ziva again.

She just winked, and crossed her legs, pushing a strand of her long chocolate brown hair out of her face and taking a small book out of her pocket. She flipped it open to the page where she'd last left off, and began to settle down to read it.

"Ziva?"

"Go to sleep, Tony," she pursed her lips, not looking up from the book.

"Ziva?"

"What?" she snapped, giving in and shutting her book. Tony looked at her with his innocent green eyes.

"What book are you reading?" Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone," she hissed, and opened the blue book again.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Okay," she stared at him, rolled her eyes again, and ran a hand through her hair.

Tony shifted on the couch, causing the thing to creak, in a poor attempt to get more comfortable. His eyes were trained on the TV screen. After a few seconds, he continued to shift around, never stopping.

Ziva took a somewhat deep breath, "For goodness sake, Tony! _Stop__moving_!"

"Sorry," he blushed and stopped.

"Where is Abby?" Ziva muttered under her breath, pinched the bridge of her nose in aggravation.

Tony shrugged, and looked at her apologetically, like a small puppy that'd broken something.

The door burst open, sending a burst of cool wind through the house. Abby stepped in, dusting a light blanket of snow around the house. She smiled warmly, a black ski jacket resting on her shoulders, black pajama pants with evil-looking teddy bears, snowmen, and Santa Clauses on them, and red snow boots with black spider webs covering them. Ziva cocked an eyebrow at her outfit, but said nothing, and instead grinned back. Tony beamed, and sat up, with difficulty, to look over the edge of the couch to see the Goth.

"Hey guys," Abby welcomed, closing the door behind her, and slipping off the gloves she'd been wearing.

"Hello Abby," Ziva got up and hugged Abby quickly, before pulling back, "I…like your outfit."

"Thanks," she placed the huge pot she'd been carrying on the counter. "Hey Tony, feeling any better?"

"A bit," he and Ziva exchanged glances, "Is that food?"

Abby gave a small chuckle, "Yes, home made soup."

"Yeah, Ziva here's been starving me," Ziva playfully punched him in the arm. "Ouch!"

"It couldn't have hurt _that_ bad," Ziva placed her hands on her hips.

"You have no clue," Tony returned the punch.

"Now now, children, it's not good to fight," Abby said in a mocking voice, flashing her bright smile and placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, you should've seen us earlier," Tony's eyes glinted deviously, "We nearly slit each other's throats."

Abby raised an eyebrow, though didn't look surprised, "Is Gibbs here?"

"Yeah, he went down to his basement. He's working on his boat. Again," Ziva strode over to the pot, and opened the lid to look inside.

"Thanks," Abby bounded over to the stairs, and raced down them.

"Mmm," Ziva closed her eyes in content, "Clam chowder."

"Ugh," Tony rolled his eyes, "Abby _knows_ I hate that stuff."

"Probably why she made it," Ziva gave a light giggle, before taking out two bowls, and ladling soup into them.

"I can't eat _that_," Tony turned his nose away as Ziva handed one of the bowls to him.

"You said you were starving," Ziva shoved it further into his face.

"I _still_ can't eat it."

"I was once hungry enough to eat a centipede."

"Eww, are you trying to convince me to eat the soup or throw up?" Ziva laughed again.

"Come on, Tony, Abby made it just for you," Tony grumbled something incomprehensible under his breath, but finally accepted the soup.

Ziva sat down in her own chair, and began shoveling the creamy looking liquid into her mouth, having no problem with it. Tony groaned, and leaned forward with a small grimace to place the bowl on the coffee table beside him.

"Come on Tony, am I going to have to convince you more?" Tony leaned back with a small groan, and stared at her expectantly.

"I was just waiting for it to cool down," Tony replied, his voice heavy.

Ziva gave a small, lilting sigh, the ones you barely heard. It was as if she pitied him, "Oh, okay, Tony, I got it now," even as she spoke, she noticed his eyes drooping.

A sudden jolt of realization hit her, but she kept quiet. He was tired, and it'd been a long day for him. She stood silently, and helped him lay down, her touch ginger, and her face almost masking the concern that was raging through her. She knelt by him, and willed him to go to sleep by caressing his hand gently and quickly, her brown eyes turning soft once again. She looked down and stayed crouched down by his side until she was positive he was asleep. She pursed her lips, scolded herself for being so caring, but still had the unusual feeling she'd do it again.

She stood and tiptoed to the recliner, slipped her shoes off, and pressed the mute button once again, so if Tony were to wake in the middle of the night, he could watch the movie. She sighed, and waited for either Abby or Gibbs to emerge from the dark basement steps. When had she started to care so much?

* * *

><p>"Take good care of him for me, will you?" Abby whispered from the kitchen, as she made sure the lid to the pot was closed before she set it in the fridge.<p>

"Of course, Abby," Ziva smiled as she gave a yawn. It was well past midnight, and Ziva'd been awake the whole time. Turns out Abby had fallen asleep while she was down in the basement working on Gibbs' boat. He let her sleep.

"And you won't kill him?" She turned off the light to the kitchen as Ziva stood.

"No, I think I'll refrain from that for now," she gave a fleeting smile, before noticing Tony was shivering, a common feat, and bending down to pull the blanket up.

Abby said nothing but watched Ziva's actions with her intense green eyes, her face impassive. They both gave a grin as they watched Tony place a pale hand on the cover, and curl up further inside it.

"Well, goodnight," Abby turned towards the ninja, and smiled, before giving her a gentle hug.

"Goodnight, Abby," Ziva returned the hug. Just seconds after, she gave a huge sneeze.

Abby looked at her warily, "If you give him that cold," she started.

"It's going away, don't worry, I won't."

"Alright, I'll take your word on it," she flashed a grin before stepping out the door.

Ziva crossed her arms, and looked down almost lovingly at the sleeping agent. Though he still had obvious pneumonia, it was fading slowly. Slowly but surely. Honestly. How had she come to care so much? Care. It was an odd word. With four letter. Two vowels. People usually used it to describe how they were doing something. Like, "Don't worry, I'm petting your precious cat carefully," or "She handled the vase with care," It sounded like an alright word to her, but she couldn't imagine using it to describe her, much less how she was feeling about Tony.

She blushed at her thoughts, and gave mighty yawn, stretching far out, before slowly shuffling to the recliner she'd been in earlier. She thumped down heavily into the comfortable cushions, letting herself sink away into the blankets and pillows, until she finally found an uncomfortable position. She smiled as she closed her eyes. She didn't _care_for Tony. She was… _fond_ of him. Yes, that was it. She most certainly _didn__'__t_ care.

* * *

><p>Ziva awoke to a sharp, shooting pain in the back of her head that disappeared almost instantly. She was covered in blankets, and even though she knew her cold had grown gradually worse overnight, she was glad she was awake.<p>

She opened her eyes slowly and drowsily, sliding down in the chair as she did so. She met Gibbs' eyes and smiled, "What was that for?"

"For not making sure he," Gibbs jerked a finger at Tony's sleeping form, "didn't die."

"Come on Gibbs," Ziva chuckled, "He didn't die."

Ziva sunk back down into sleep, her eyes closed, and her body finally telling her it was beyond fatigued. She heard a soft chuckle, and then a familiar smell waved under her nose. She could feel herself perking up, but she didn't move. It waved under her nose again. This time as she smiled, she didn't open her eyes. "Tempting me with coffee, Gibbs? That's harsh. Real harsh."

"It's not tempting if I give it to you," Gibbs replied calmly. Ziva's eyes snapped open.

"What? You're going to give up your coffee?" she was awake now. Something was really off.

"Yeah, it's yours," he handed it to her and flashed a fleeting smile, before it melted off his face and he walked into the kitchen.

Ziva raised an eyebrow, yawned again and took a cautious sip. She smiled and glanced at Tony once again.

"Want leftover soup?" Gibbs called from the kitchen.

"Actually, I think I'm going home. I'll come back later maybe," she stood with difficulty, "And I'll call Ducky about this cold. How many weeks has it been? Anyways."

Gibbs smirked and pulled out two bowls.

"He won't eat the clam chowder, you know," she grimaced.

"Ah, he won't disobey a direct order."

Ziva nodded as she smiled, pulled on her jacket, gave a huge sneeze, and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Ziva entered the door, engulfed by the darkness the house held. She paused for a moment, closed the door, which held a freezing blizzard beyond it, and put her hands on her hips. She shuffled in her thick jacket to the light switch, and flicked it on. It took a second for the poor thing to flicker on, but when it did it cast full light through out the hallway and living room. Tony stood just feet away from her.<p>

She gave a small yelp, pulled out her gun and pointed it at him, before she realized a smile was sliding on his face and he was restraining from laughing, it seemed pretty hard for him, and put her gun away, "Geez, Tony, don't do that, I could've planted a bullet in your head."

"Sorry," he grinned, and stepped back some so she could actually enter the living room, "I've been waiting all night for you."

"Aww," she said in feign admiration, placing a hand on her heart in thanks, "I feel so touched. What are you doing out of bed anyways?"

"Waiting for you," Tony seemed to grow excited at the thought of it.

"Well get back in bed," she pointed sternly at the couch. Tony's shoulders sagged.

"But—."

"Bed," Ziva's face grew rock hard and she cocked an eyebrow at him as if saying, "Do you really want to play this game?" Tony moaned in protest, but never-the-less obliged and shuffled half-heartedly towards the couch.

He climbed in, a rebellious look on his face. Ziva pushed his head down and pushed his legs up so he was lying all the way down, "Zi-iva," he whined.

"So why were you waiting for me?" Ziva sat down in the recliner once Tony finally stayed in the lying position.

Tony crossed his arms and huffed, avoiding her gaze like a stubborn child. Ziva snorted in amusement and smirked, "Come on, Tony, I know you want to tell me."

"Come on, Tony, I know you want to tell me," he mocked in a high girl voice, finally casting a look towards the ninja. The cold look she was shooting him made him give in, "Gibbs was… actually nice to me. Like he cared!"

Ziva groaned and buried her head in her hands, "Tony," her voice was muffled and exasperated, "We've been trying to tell you all along, we _all_care-."

"I know, Ziva, I know, I'm just pulling your hair," Tony deflected the slightly confused look Ziva sent him, and smiled goofily.

"Pulling my hair-? Anyways, that's all you wanted to tell me? You just wanted to play a joke?" Tony nodded his head vigorously. Ziva pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, "You are retarded."

"Well _actually_," Tony paused and tapped his lips in thought, "Now that I think about it… I thought it was kind of strange. I know Gibbs cares about me and such, but the fact he was actually being nice was kind of freaking me out. Like he head slapped me about eight times in the period you were gone. But they weren't very hard," Tony heaved himself to his feet and paced the room. Ziva made a sharp hissing sound in protest.

"I _told_ you so," Ziva said in a singsong voice as she stood also.

"Hmm?" Tony turned towards her. She was edging closer, slowly, but surely.

"I told you he doesn't want to hurt you," she flashed a triumphant grin at him.

"And a partridge in a pear tree," Tony hummed, grinning at her with a winning smile.

Ziva glowered at him, her eyes filled with incredulousness, "Is there a reason you're singing a Christmas carol?"

"I'm in a Christmassy mood. Can't you just feel the spirit bouncing off the walls?" Tony gave Ziva a sarcastic grin.

"Yes," Ziva clucked her tongue as she looked around the plain walls, "it's filling the air."

"This reminds me of the last Christmas I had with Evie," Ziva gave a fond chuckle as Tony turned towards her. "She was my dad's last wife, my fifth step-mother. She was actually okay. So anyways, it was three days from Christmas day, and Evie wanted me to come to church service with her. So I agreed, but only on one condition-."

"Tony," Ziva looked into his eyes, but he continued.

"—So, she agreed. She'd get me the bike I'd been asking my dad to get me for seven years, as long as I went to the service with her. So the day comes-."

"Tony," she tried to interrupt again.

"And guess what? The bike was sitting under the tree. But my dad claimed that he got it for me. So Evie kissed him on the cheek, to try to convince him to give in, 'cause she was actually the one who had gotten it for me. He was all happy about the kiss and all, but he didn't give in, as always. So Evie went out and got me a _motorcycle_ to beat 'his' bike. I was thrilled of course, so I-."

Ziva raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Tony!"

"Hmm?" he finally looked her in the eye, "Yea, Ziva?"

"You're turning into Ducky," she gave a soft chuckle.

"Oh well, he does always charm the ladies," Tony wiggled his eyebrows. Ziva burst out laughing, bending over as her shoulders shook hard.

"Oh, stop it, Tony," Ziva beamed at him, but some of the color drained out of her face as Tony wheezed. She looked down at her feet, eyeing her shoes.

"I can't help being so amazing, Zee-_vah_," Tony chuckled.

Ziva strode forward and caught his upper arm as Tony swaggered in pain, so they were only a couple of feet apart, their noses almost touching. She looked him up and down as she shifted uncomfortably.

"This isn't the first moment you've kept me from falling," he almost whispered.

"And it certainly won't be the last," she muttered, her eyes darting around frantically.

He gave a small grin. She leaned forward, going onto her tiptoes, as if to kiss him, but she instead planted a firm kiss on his cheek. She back away plaintively, releasing her grip, and striding around him. She turned around slightly, before opening the door and heading out into the storm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww man is there some tension between Ziva and Tony in this fic. ;) So, hope you like it. Love you all, really, I do :) Thanks for all of you who read and review. You're amazing. :) Here's a sneak peak for Chapter 12 (Yes that means this fic isn't over): **

**"Wait, hold on, McGee, what's going on?" Tony turned sharply towards his probie.**

**"I don't know."**

**"Why did she cut off the connection?" Tony near screamed at McGee. **

**"Well, I can't tell you, so you're going to have to hold on," he looked trouble. McGee clutched the remote in his hands and clicked once to get the camera up on screen.**

**"Go back to the part where Ziva cut off connection," Tony flapped his hands in annoyance.**

**"Hold on," McGee muttered, "I'm getting there."**

**A sudden light flashed on the screen of MTAC. Tony's eyes widened.**

**"No," he muttered, "Ziva."**

**Haha, Tony's back at work (apparently). Anyone else freaking out in anticipation?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

: Umm, this is my story, thanks. I'll write any way I want. So buzz off.

Chapter 10

Glow60: Aww thank you. I love the family side of NCIS, thus why I wrote this fic. :)

Long Live BRUCAS: Haha, I know. I hadn't planned on making Ziva so weak and sensitive, but it just happened. Blame my writing dragon ;) Later... hopefully. If I feel up to it. Yeah... it kind of was *sheepish grin* ;)

NickTonyK: Thanks you :D

Meilea2010: Thank you so very much :D As soon as I can. Sorry for the lateness.

DS2010: Haha, thank you, glad you enjoy my way of writing it, haha :)

luzma: Thank you so much :) Thanks for reviewing :D

EVERYONE WHO READ, REVIEWED, OR SIMPLY GLANCED AT THIS STORY IS SO AMAZING! I LOVE YOU AND YOU ALL DESERVE CAF-POW AND SNICKERS!

XD


	12. Chapter 12

_Oh. My. Freakin'. Squealing. Gophers. YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AMAZING! I HAVE A HUNDRED AND SIX REVOEWS! Whoo whoo! *Does happy dance* You're all stinking amazing. THIS is amazing. I'm so excited. You wouldn't believe how much I appreciate you. ANYWAYS. This was going to be an extremely long chapter, so I had to cut out a scene (everyone opening their presents). If you want to read it, PM me, and I'll send it right over, kay? Anyways, so that's why it's kind of short compared to my other ones. Anyways, love you all, buon divertimento!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS... Well let's just say alot more drama would be going on._

_Characters are AU_

_Love,_

_~Very Special Agent Bandit_

_:)_

* * *

><p>Attention<p>

Chapter 12

"Are you sure you haven't poisoned anything?" Tony ground his teeth nervously as he watched Ziva scramble around Gibbs' kitchen.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Yes, Tony, for the last time, I am not going to poison you, nor have I. Though," she shot him a devious smile from behind the layers of steam, "If I were to poison you, I wouldn't tell you would I?"

Tony sat and pondered for a second, "You have a good point there, my ninja," Ziva gave a soft chuckle, "What is it that you're making anyways?"

"Why?" the Israeli turned something over from the kitchen as she spun around wildly, grinning arrogantly at Tony, "Smell good? Hmm?"

"No, it smells like a witch's brew with toenails and onions and dead mice," Tony winked at her.

"Unless you want me throwing up all over your food I wouldn't be saying that again," she hummed under her breath as she stirred what appeared to be a sauce.

"You don't get grossed out that easily," Tony peaked over the back of the couch, like a little kid, "You ate a centipede once, remember?"

"That was in different circumstances. It was either eat the centipede or die of starvation, and considering my best friend, Itzhak, dared me to, I had no option but to eat the bug," Ziva shrugged.

"Itzhak?" Tony perked up and looked at Ziva attentively, "You're best friend you say?"

"Yes," her shoulders seemed to sag, "He was my best friend when we were teenagers. He became a terrorist."

"I'm afraid to ask what happened," Tony sighed.

"He was tortured to death by other terrorists who didn't want competition. His last words were, 'Shalom, Ziva'."

"And how would you know this?"

"I was assigned to help 'interrogate' him. He smiled at me, knowing I had no intention of helping them kill him. They tied me up to a pole when I resisted and rebelled. It's a wonder they didn't kill me, but they were good friends with my father, that's how I got assigned the job, and knew he wouldn't react well to my murder."

Tony squinted, a heartbreaking feeling entering his chest as he realized his ninja was still mourning the death of her Israeli friend and probably first lover, "Your father didn't care that he was killed?"

"No," Ziva pursed her lips, "He was quite glad actually. He didn't want me to live a civilized life. He instead wanted me cut off from the world. He had friends in high places, as you would say. He had no problem making sure every person I was acquainted with was killed the next day or so. Cruel, yes?"

"Yes, Ziva," Tony looked at his feet as Ziva finished her story, no sign of emotion showing at all. She was cleverly hiding behind her mask. Yet, she'd let her emotions fly every which way when he'd been in the hospital, and even now, when he was out, and almost fully healed, "Almost done with lunch there? The crew will be here soon."

"Almost," Ziva chirped, "I think you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will, Zee, if I don't die of poisoning first."

"I'm not even going to respond to that. If I have to say it one more time, I will take my gun out, press the barrel to my head and pull the trigger."

"That's not exactly something you want to hear as you walk into a house on Christmas," Abby entered through the now-open door, a smirk plastered on her face, a tiny twig with a leaf on it in one hand, and a single ornament on the other.

Tony burst out laughing, and even Ziva had to conceal sniggers, "I love how you used so much detail too. I never knew you to have a way with words. You should write a book."

"I don't even want to know what's going on here," McGee entered shortly after Abby sat down next to Tony.

"I'm reminded of that one time," Tony laughed harshly, "When you wrote a book about us. Tibbs. Oh, I still can't get over that."

"Watch out, Tony," Ziva called from her steamy hiding place, "Or Gibbs'll come in a catch you saying that."

"Ah, he won't hurt me," Tony rolled his eyes, practically saying 'pish-posh'.

"I knew you would use this to your advantage," Ziva snickered.

"You should consider yourself lucky," McGee strode silently over to where Abby and Tony were sitting and plopped down without a second though, "He can barely look at me without scaring me to death."

"It's not my fault you have your wits stolen everytime," Tony chuckled, "That's just you McGoo."

"Where's Ducky and Gibbs and Palmer?" Ziva tried to change the subject rashly.

"They were right behind us when I last checked," Abby shrugged, and the four of the agents turned towards the doorway to see, hearing something odd.

"All I'm saying Jethro, is that just because I-," Ducky was walking up the drive, Gibbs right by his side, and Palmer off to the left, looking a bit anxious as he tried to put his opinion, but was silenced everytime. Ducky stopped at the quiet wave of silence that washed over him, and looked towards the door, where four curious agents were peering out the doorway.

Gibbs shot them all a look that would frighten Godzilla and they all resumed their talking, "All I'm saying, Tony, is that I have not poisoned the food," Ziva hissed. Abby and McGee exchanged looks, extremely confused.

"Are you kidding me? I can already see you, 'Ha-ha I'm going to trick Tony and tell him I'm not going to poison him, but while he's not looking, I'm going to slip this poison in his food,' As you crouch over your bubbling witch's cauldron," Tony snorted.

Ziva closed her eyes in protest, shaking hard as she laughed silently, "It's Christmas eve, Tony, not Halloween eve."

"There is no such thing as Halloween eve," he deflected the look of protest from Abby, "Abbs, you don't count, everyday is either Halloween or Halloween eve to you."

"Not true," Abby huffed, "Sometimes there's other holidays."

The four of them laughed heartily, until Gibbs strode into the living room, having finished his conversation with Ducky and Palmer. He looked around, meeting four pairs of anxious eyes, and with a small smile, nodded his head, indicating that they should resume their chuckling before shooting off upstairs, sending Ducky and Palmer back to get whatever food they'd brought.

"Hey Abbs," McGee started pointing at the twig, "What's that?"

"Oh, it's a Christmas Tree for Gibbs," Abby chirped, "I saw he didn't have one the other day, so I took the liberty to get one for him."

"It's a twig, Abbs," Tony's hands flew up to his face as he tried to muffle the sound of his laughs.

Abby crossed her arms defensively, set the sliver of a tree down, "But at least I cared enough to get him one. I don't see any of you with trees in your hands. Hmm?"

"Abby, it's okay, I was just messing with you," Tony rubbed her shoulder, "It's a beautiful tree."

"So," Ziva whispered, finally emerging from the kitchen and crouching next to Abby and Tony, "What'd you get Gibbs?"

A shiver passed over Tony and he wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, "Something," he sniffed, sticking his nose in the air.

"Abby?" Ziva instead turned towards the eccentric Goth.

"Well," she smiled deviously, "Let's just say he's going to enjoy it."

"I hate when you do that," McGee frowned.

"Do what?" Abby's eyebrows furrowed in surprise, and she looked at him oddly.

"Talk like that," McGee shuddered, "It creeps me out."

"So you haven't found a gift for him yet, either, huh, McGee?" Ziva raised an eyebrow at the former-Probie.

"No," he sighed, "I haven't. I was hoping any of you could give me some suggestions."

"Sorry, we're afraid you might steal our ideas," Tony winked at Abby.

"Yeah, it's your own fault for procrastinating so much," Abby grinned brightly.

"Tony," Ziva snapped, "When did you go Christmas shopping? You haven't left the house!"

"I bought it before I got sick, Zee-vah," he rolled his eyes, as if it was obvious.

"Well, how do you know if he wants it or not?" Ziva snarled, "How do you know that's not what he wants?"

"We've been at this for near ten years, Ziva," Tony gave her a wary looked.

Abby sighed in a melancholy way, "He doesn't want the presents we buy him. The only thing he wants for Christmas is Shannon and Kelly."

Tony looked at his feet, "I guess he won't be drinking away his sorrows this year."

They all gave a small chuckle, and Ziva went back to her cocking. "I'm not going to poison you, Tony, deal with the fact I'm making your dinner, and behave like someone who's mature."

Tony blushed and smiled sheepishly, "Come on, Ziva, do you really expect me to behave maturely? Really? I don't think that'd happen in a thousand years."

Abby snickered, "Just wait until you have a family and kids, then you may change your mind."

"Until you're with child, Abbs, I wouldn't say such things if I were you," Tony gave her a million-dollar grin.

"Princess Bride," McGee called before Abby even opened her mouth, "Got it."

"Come on, McGoo, you always ruin the fun," Tony turned towards the Probie, "Aww, Tim, I'm just kidding."

"Alright, dinner's ready, say where did Ducky and Palmer go?" Ziva near danced out of the kitchen before stopping and scoping the living room.

The three of them shrugged at her, "I'll go check the basement," Abby volunteered and darted out of her seat and down the stairs like an eccentric kindergartener. McGee, Ziva, and Tony all exchanged looks, before Tony cocked an eyebrow.

"Well," he stretched out on the couch, "What'd you make?"

Ziva gave him a devious smile, "You'll have to see."

"That doesn't sound scary at all," Tony winced as he shifted to get comfortable again.

"It shouldn't, her cooking is fantastic," McGee piped up from the other side of the room. Tony stuck his tongue out at McGee.

"Yeah, _Tony_, my cooking is _fantastic_," Ziva sat down in the usual recliner, which basically had 'Ziva' written all over it. It even smelled like her now.

"I'll believe it when I eat it," Tony snickered at his usage of words.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "If you eat it."

"What are you talking about?" Tony squinted skeptically at her.

"You never eat anything anybody gives you. It's always too hot or too cold or too chowdery," she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in aggravation.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up, you're still upset about that? Ziva, it wasn't too chowdery. I just don't like clam chowder," he gently slapped a hand to his forehead and let it slid down.

"Tony, if you don't eat anything when you have pneumonia, it could turn out bad for you," McGee looked incredibly awkward with the situation.

"Rawr to you Probie," Tony snapped, "No one wants to know your opinion on the subject."

Ziva groaned childishly, letting her head fall like a rag doll, "I _hate_ it when you tease McGee. You _know_ that!"

"I am sincerely sorry, Zee-vah. Really I am," Tony placed a hand on his heart.

She squinted her eyes and glowered at him, "Shut up."

"Ha-ha, that's all you can come up with?"

"Tony, I'm tired as hell. Spending almost a whole week with you wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing on the face of the planet. Could you give me a break? Maybe just once?

Tony smiled, "Sure, Zee-vah, but you get dishes duty. Again. Ha!" Ziva growled.

"You evil slime. I had to do it last night!" Ziva took out plates from the cupboard.

"Gibbs and company are ready!" Abby bounded upstairs, a grin on her face, "What'd you make, Ziva, smells delicious."

Gibbs followed Abby upstairs, trailed by Ducky and Palmer, who'd apparently slipped downstairs after one of Tony and Ziva's spats, after laughing silently at them for quite some time without the four noticing. Ziva beckoned everyone to the table, and placed a pot full of delicious looking chicken in the center.

"Dig in," she winked at Tony.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys, let's have a snowball fight," Abby called after everyone had eaten, watched two James Bond movies, and rested.<p>

"I'm in," Ziva smiled, raising a hand, while she stretched from her recliner.

"I guess I'll join," McGee stood. Abby clapped her hands, and slipped her ear muffs on.

"Alrighty, let's go," Abby pointed towards the door, "Onward!"

As they exited, Ziva pulled a face at Tony, and slipped out the door. Tony turned towards Gibbs, a puppy-dog look on his face while he whimpered, "Please, Boss, _please_?"

Gibbs turned towards Ducky for guidance, wanting Tony to have fun, but not knowing what to do about his pneumonia. Ducky thought for a second, "Ah, let the young lad go play. One day in the snow couldn't hurt."

Tony darted around the house, pulling on many layers of thick jackets, snow boots and gloves before racing out the door after the rest of the gang. Abby smiled as Tony came out, before socking him in the stomach with the round piece of ice. Tony growled, and made his own, throwing it right back. Gibbs watched in amusement as the four played. The epic battle lasted four hours, and by the time they came in, it was nine at night, all of them dead on their feet. Tony shuffled in, and flopped down on the couch, not even bothering to take his coat off, intent on sleeping. Abby followed in, and dragged the blanket from Tony, before curling up in a ball, the blanket totally covering her, and laying down on the floor. Tony rolled off the couch, unwrapped some of the blanket from Abby, and cuddled next to her.

Ziva laughed softly for a moment, before kicking off her shoes, giving a big yawn, and plopping down beside Tony. McGee nearly crashed next to Abby, and soon all four of them were asleep, covered in a blanket, curled up with each other. Gibbs gave a gently smirk, and left to go get another blanket. Ducky bent down next to Tony, felt his forehead for a temperature, and did the same with Ziva just incase. Both of them were fine. He gave a small smile, and left, waking Palmer from his sleep at the dining table.

Gibbs came back down, throwing the blanket on the four, before wishing them all goodnight in his head.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're up to this?" Gibbs turned towards Tony, who was lingering in the back of the elevator, a bag slung carelessly over his shoulder, shuddering with an odd feeling of déjà vu.<p>

"I've told you once before, I can't _stand_ being alone all day," Tony rolled his eyes in exasperation as Gibbs shot him a doubtful look, "Since I moved from your house I've been _dying_ of boredom. There's been _no_ one to talk to but Ziva. And she tried to kill me _every__single__day_."

Gibbs gave a fond chuckle and turned towards the front of the elevator, sipping his coffee, "Just don't do anything too brave. I'm considering keeping you at your desk all week."

"I told you Gibbs, I'm ready. I feel fine," Gibbs turned about, his eyes lingering on Tony's face as he shot him a pondering look.

"The last time we were in this situation, and you said those words, your best friend died hours later," Tony was stung by Gibbs' harsh words, it was so unlike him, maybe he was just getting him back into work-mode, but didn't say anything, and instead took a sudden interest in his shoes.

"Who said she was my best friend?" Tony looked up at Gibbs, a hurt expression on her face, "We were co-workers, but I never considered us best friends."

Gibbs gave a mirthless chuckle, "You should've seen yourself back then."

"Thanks boss, I'm glad of the warm welcoming."

"I don't want you back. I want you in home, resting, so you can be one-hundred-percent when you actually do field work," Tony gave a small grin.

"So it's not because you care? You just want your senior field agent to feel better so he can catch all the bad guys," Tony laughed at his own logic.

Gibbs tapped his coffee cup in thought, and chose not to answer the question, "_I_ catch the bad guys. You assist."

Tony smirked, "I remember times, boss, when you couldn't catch them, and it was a good thing I had your six, or else he would've gotten away," Tony nearly shrunk down to the size of a pea from the intensity of the look Gibbs shot him. He looked away.

The rest of the ride stretched on in silence, Tony shifting uncomfortably, and Gibbs being as mysterious as he always was. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the elevator dinged, the tell-tale sign that the torture was over. Tony slid past Gibbs and shot into the bullpen. He sighed, taking a semi-deep breath, before announcing himself back.

"It's alright everyone, I'm back, you can all go about your normal, everyday work," People stared at him, and even a few started whispering. Tony sighed, "Ah, how it feels to be back. Didja miss me, McProbie?"

McGee smiled from behind his computer screen, not even bothering to look up, "Nope."

Tony turned to Ziva, crestfallen, "What about you, Zee-vah, did _you_miss me?"

"It was kind of hard to, when I was forced to visit you every single day," Ziva sighed, filling out some paper work.

"Forced?" Tony scowled and sat down at his desk, swinging his bag around to the edge.

"Reynolds escaped," Gibbs snapped his cell phone shut as he walked into the bullpen.

"Reynolds?" McGee's calm expression suddenly turned to panic.

Ziva cursed, "Are you kidding me? Sounds like a FBI mistake," she groaned, instantly getting her gear.

"Let's go. Ziva, with me, get ready for an attack, Tony, with McGee in MTAC. Use the warehouse's video cameras," Gibbs strapped on a bullet vest, and followed Ziva to the elevator.

"Reynolds?" Tony questioned McGee as they raced upstairs to MTAC. "Sounds important."

"Yeah, he was a major criminal. About six homicides before someone called and three more after that. We have-well had him in custody, but apparently he escaped."

"Oh. It is important," The two agents burst into the room, causing everyone to turn towards them.

"Yeah," McGee slipped on a headset, and tossed one to Tony.

"So, what're Gibbs and Ziva going to do?" Tony fastened his own, connecting to Gibbs and Ziva's earpieces.

"Hopefully stop them," McGee shrugged as he instructed one of the workers to switch to the camera.

"Think they're there yet?" Tony turned towards the large screen.

"Well," McGee checked his watch, "With Gibbs driving—yeah, in a couple of minutes."

Tony gave a large sigh. McGee clapped his shoulder, "Welcome back to work, Tony."

"Thanks," Tony pulled a grim face, before fingering his headset, "Ziva, you there?"

"Yeah, Tony," she sounded harassed, "Do you see us?"

The two searched the screen, scanning the many cameras, "Yeah, we got you," McGee finally replied, pointing to the two figures slinking at the corner of one of the screens.

"Good," came Gibbs' voice.

Tony watched nervously as the two darted around, looking for Reynolds without getting trapped in a firefight. The first figure—presumably Ziva, was beckoned into the warehouse. The second lingered behind, checking one more time, before letting the first go in. A horrible, nauseating feeling filled Tony. Something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong.

Suddenly an odd sound came from Ziva's earpiece. Tony froze, and tried uttering her name. When she didn't answer, he and McGee exchanged looks.

"Wait; hold on, McGee, what's going on?" Tony turned sharply towards his Probie.

"I don't know."

"Why did she cut off the connection?" Tony near screamed at McGee.

"Well, I can't tell you, so you're going to have to hold on," he looked trouble. McGee clutched the remote in his hands and clicked once to get the camera up on screen.

"Go back to the part where Ziva cut off connection," Tony flapped his hands in annoyance.

"Hold on," McGee muttered, "I'm getting there."

A sudden light flashed on the screen of MTAC. Tony's eyes widened.

"No," he muttered, "Ziva."

A bomb had gone off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well... before you all come to my house with pitchforks and torches demanding that I stop giving you cliffhangers, let me explain. No, there is too much, let me sum up. (Ten points and any candy you want for anyone who knows where the line, "Let me explain. No, there is too much, let me sum up.") I was in an evil mood. And sorry for lack of detail. I just played my heart out in a softball fallbal championship game, and know I'm up at midnight writing a story for you guys. Give me a break. Por favor? Anyways, sorry for the lateish update. I am not a super duper amazing writer. It takes me a while to write chapters as long as these. Anyways, I'll stop boring you, and I'll get on to the sneak peak for chapter 13 (which is basically going to be filled with fluff). Oh, and don't forget to vote on my poll about this amazing story I'm so proud of. ANYWAYS, here's a sneak peak:**

**"What're you going to play for me Tony?" she smiled weakly up at him.**

**"Moonlight Sonata, ever heard of it?" He flexed his hands.**

**"It's my favorite song," she closed her eyes, waiting for him to play.**

**So yeah, just a filler chapter. Sorry to you guys who don't like Tiva. I'm just getting pumped for chapter 14. Thanks for staying with me ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Washington-Jones: Thank you so much! You are so awesome. Like not kidding! ;)

Chapter 11

DS2010: Haha, thanks :o) That was the original plan, but I got greedy and decided I liked the kissing-on-the-cheek thing better :)

NazChick: Thanks ;) And thanks for reading it :D

luzma: Fine, fine I surrender *hands candy bar* Thank you for waiting ;) Thank you =)

Long Live BRUCAS: Aww, thanks :) I came up with them myself, haha ;) Thanks for staying with me. You're awesome :) I know Tiva doesn't appeal to everyone. I'll trying to make it a little less actual romance, and more like the little jokes and stuff they do in the actual shows. Could you rephrase your qurstion, haha? :)

Washington-Jones: Glad you think so, haha :)

pyro-brair: Aww, thanks ;) Can't wait for you to read the next chapter. I hope you like it :-D

HPNCISVictorious14: Haha, thanks :) Hope you haven't waited too long? I've been working on this as much as I could, haha :) Yeah, well I'm a die-hard HP fan, so I couldn't resist, haha :) Can't wait until tomorrow night :)

THANK YOU ALL WHO READ OR REVIEWED! YOU DESERVE A CANDY OF YOUR CHOICE, CAF-POW, AND A FREE COUPON TO DOMINOS! Thank you all so much, you're all the bomb!

:D


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey all! Thank you guys so much! You wouldn't eve nstart to imagine how much I appreciate you. This story is now coming to a close. I'd estimate around four or so more chapters, and then it's all over! So yeah... Haha, I hope you like this chapty! I had loads of fun writing (I'm talking like a British person... Haha, no offense)... And I hope you have loads of fun reading it! It was INTENSELY awesome... I'll be working on this as much as I can (unfortunately, I don't have that much time to write). Anyways, buon divertimento!_

_Congrats to lbinkeybella for getting the quote! It was from The Princess Bride (said by Indigo Montoya)! ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize (not even Moonlight Sonata)._

_Characters are AU_

_I am trying my hardest to get it back from the clutches of Tiva, but unfortunately, my muse (Andrew) loves Tiva. I swear I will try my best._

_Love you all!_

_~Very Special Agent Bandit_

_(P.S. Don't forget to vote for the quizzy thingy about Attention! I want to know your opinions!)_

* * *

><p>Attention<p>

Chapter 13

The intense, heartbreaking light of the explosion was the last thing Tony saw before he ripped his headset off and sprinted from the room. He darted downstairs, and into the office. He near dove across his desk and picked up his phone, his heart beating fast, not from the hurry, but the anxiety. He pressed the numbers at lightening speed, having to redial several times in his hurry.

"Come on, Ziva, pick up, pick up," he danced around, his breathing shallow. McGee came racing downstairs as well.

"Gibbs won't answer. He's either really busy, or he cut connection," McGee strode into the room.

"Ziva's cell went straight to voicemail," Tony dialed again, "I'm trying Gibbs now."

"Well, let's go," McGee picked up his gun, and exchanged looks with Tony.

"He won't answer," Tony picked up his gun as well, "I'm driving."

"But you just got over pneumonia," McGee protested, but tossed Tony the keys at the look the Senior Field Agent shot him.

They flew down the stairs, not having the patience to wait for the elevator, and hopped into the car. Tony started the engine, and sped out of the parking lot, going at least twenty over the speed limit, heading towards the warehouse. By the time they got there, the parking lot was filled with sirens and gurneys. Gibbs and Ziva were no where to be found. Tony gulped down his fears.

"Hey, you!" Tony called to the nearest medic. He pulled out his badge, "Special Agents Tony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee. Do you know where Special Agents Ziva David and Jethro Gibbs are?"

The medic closed the doors to an extra ambulance, "Yeah, they were sent out to Bethesda at least seven minutes ago."

"Do you know what happened here?" McGee questioned coldly, having no time to be friendly.

He shrugged, "I'm just a medic."

"How did they seem?" Tony cut him off short as he opened his mouth to speak some more.

"Come again?" The medic furrowed his eyebrows.

"Agents David and Gibbs, how were they health-wise," Tony demanded agitatedly.

"They were both unconscious when they left. Pretty banged up, I guess. I couldn't really say, I was only there for help."

Tony groaned, "What's your name?" McGee stepped forward.

"Uh, Thomas Stimates. Why?" the young man crossed his arms.

"Because we're NCIS agents. We investigate people like _you_," Tony snapped, before sauntering back to the car.

McGee thanked Stimates before jogging up to Tony, "You're not going to figure out what happened?"

"We'll hear what happened later, I want to know how Ziva and Gibbs are doing," Tony slid into the car and slammed the door shut. He started the engine and started to drive off before McGee was already in the car. When McGee did finally manage to hop in he stared at Tony disgustedly.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Tony's grip on the wheel tightened, he stiffened, and he went about ten more over the speed limit.

They were nearly to the hospital before he answered, "Sorry if I actually care about my team members."

"Tony, I didn't say I didn't care. But, really, would Gibbs approve if you left a case unanswered, and instead went to go see how he was feeling?" McGee sighed as they pulled into the hospital's parking lot.

"No, McGee, he wouldn't. But I don't really care right now," Tony slammed his door shut once again and jogged to the front doors, McGee trailing him, their feet crunching in the snow.

"Tony, I wouldn't do this right now. I really have a bad feeling about this," McGee shifted uncomfortably as they entered the lobby of the hospital.

"What room are Ziva David and Leroy Jethro Gibbs in?" Tony cut in front of the line of people talking to receptionist, slamming his hands on the counter in aggravation.

"Excuse me, sir, you can't just cut in front of all these people. You're going to have to wait in line," the receptionist scoffed.

Tony flashed his badge at her, "What room are they in?"

"Um, floor six, room two twenty four," the girl furrowed her eyebrows, "But you're not allowed to see them just yet. Sir? Ugh. Next."

Tony and McGee were already inside the doors of the elevator. The ride was silent as the two agents stood, perplexed, only the sound of the annoying music penetrating the intensity of the cramped space. At floor four, they stopped and Tony gave a raucous groan, burying his head in his hands, "Really?" he whispered as the doors opened, "Really?"

A sobbing woman entered the elevator, along with a doctor, who was trying his best to comfort the hysterical woman, whiling pushing the button eight. Tony unburied himself, and shuffled to the corner of the elevator, exchanging anxious looks with McGee, and biting his lip. When the elevator dinged, Tony pushed himself in front of the woman, earning a stern look from the doctor and raced down the hall, despite the protests of doctors and other staff members. A nurse actually grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. Tony breathed through his teeth, resisting the urge to punch the woman.

"Uh, sir, you're not allowed down here. This is a restricted area," she tried. Tony sighed, and pulled out his badge.

"I'm an NCIS agent, now I think I'm allowed down here."

"No, sir, that doesn't change anything," the woman shook her head, "You're going to have to go back and wait until whoever you're trying to visit is moved to ICU."

"They can't be in that bad of condition. Ma'am, this is important. Very important," McGee finally caught up with the two, "Please?"

"Please isn't going to help anything. I'm sorry, I hope you understand I'm just doing my job," she gently tried to get Tony to turn around, but Tony stayed put.

"You don't understand. I _have_ to see them," Tony growled.

"Tony? Timothy?" the two turned towards the familiar voice, and spotted, Ducky, who'd just come out of one of the hospital rooms.

"You're with Doctor Mallard?" the nurse cocked an eyebrow.

Tony closed his eyes in irritation, "Yes."

"Oh, well, if you'd mentioned that before…" she let go of Tony's shoulder.

Tony hurried over to Ducky, "How are they?" McGee questioned the doctor.

"Well, Gibbs is conscious, only a little scratched up, a few bruised bones, but nothing too bad. He's in Ziva's room. She's also conscious, though barely. She's well… a bit more, injured, I guess you could say," Ducky beckoned them both into the room.

Tony entered nervously, shuffling in, McGee right behind him. As he stepped in, he was somewhat taken aback at what he saw. Gibbs was sitting in a car next to Ziva's bed, about a thousand cuts littering his face. He looked tired, and a thick bandage was wrapped around his torso, and Tony felt genuine concern for him. It was freaky. He was gingerly holding the hand of Ziva, whose eyes were glazed over, and barely opened. She wore a smile, laughing at what something Gibbs had apparently said. Her left arm was in a sling, and she look battered and beaten. He gulped, and felt so relieved, yet so depressed. It was Ziva. _His__ninja__Ziva_, who was as strong as rock, and couldn't be broken, lying in bed, looking as frail as glass.

He cleared his throat, earning the attention of both of them. "DiNozzo," Gibbs started, his voice hoarse, "Why aren't you at the crime scene?"

Tony opened his mouth before freezing in his spot, trying to mutter words about how irritated he was that Gibbs had just said that. Why would be he at the crime scene instead of the hospital? Just because he cared about them both, didn't mean he didn't care about the case. "Reynolds was killed in the explosion," he managed, "I was just, worried. You know," he shifted, finally unfreezing himself, "About how you were doing. Well, I wasn't _totally_ worried, but you know, I was worried."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him, "_What_?"

"Okay, the thing is you two cut off connection and I saw a bomb go off, and I freaked out. I _did_ go to crime scene, but they said they didn't know anything about you guys, and I thought I saw a corpse they were wheeling away, and I came here with McGee."

"You _thought_ you saw a corpse?" Gibbs sighed, earning a wince.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's dead," Tony stepped forward a bit, "Okay, the _truth_. What happened in there? One second you're both running around, the next I have no way of connecting with you."

"Well," Ziva finally piped up, her voice wary, "I went in the building first. Reynolds was apparently waiting for us, and he surprised me with a gun. He tried to shoot me, but he missed, and I got two in his shoulder. He grabbed me and ripped out my earpiece. I fought as hard as I could, and when I punched him in the face, he let go. Gibbs came in seconds after, and Reynolds got him in the side," at this Tony cringed, and absentmindedly looked at Gibbs, "I tried to shoot him again, but a bomb went off, and it was a good thing we were by the exit. Didn't you see us dive out the door, and run from the building?"

"No," Tony muttered, scratching his arm, "I was kind of distracted by the explosion filling up the screen," he snapped.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs scolded.

"Well, I'm a little upset. Especially since you don't want me here," Tony growled.

"Tony, it's not that we don't want you here," Ziva started, "It's just that we kind of want you to check out the crime scene."

"I will later," Tony furrowed his eyebrows, "I guess my real question is if you're okay."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, we're kind of in a hospital, other than that we're just dandy," Ziva smirked at him innocently.

"Wow, a line you didn't get wrong," Tony pulled up a chair beside Gibbs, and leaned forward.

Ziva stuck out her tongue at him, "Shut up, Dinozzo."

"I'm going to go get some coffee and see why McGee isn't here," Gibbs stood up, swayed for a second, in which Tony watched him nervously, before heading out the door.

"Are you sure he's fine?" Tony turned back to Ziva.

She looked down, "I think he's a bit upset, but you know Gibbs, he would never admit to being hurt," she sighed.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

Ziva looked up at him in surprise, her brown eyes flashing, "Why are you so worried?" She sat up.

"Well, you were worried about me when I was in the hospital, weren't you? Consider this payback for being such a softie. And, besides, you were almost blown to bit by a bomb," Tony got up and paced, "There's a good reason I'm concerned if my co-worker was okay or not."

Ziva swung her legs over the bed, and put her chin in her hand, "I hate being so cooped up."

"How do you think I felt?" Tony turned from her, and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you sure you're supposed to be up and about? You're connected to about a thousand wires."

"Not as many as you. I think I remember the doctor saying no leaving bed, or something like that," she shot him a nasty grin as she stood.

"Ziva," Tony turned and looked her straight in the eye, "Be careful with yourself. Don't hurt yourself even more."

"Tony, why do you care so much?" she took a shaky step towards him. His hand twitched, as if he wanted to help her, but he knew she wouldn't appreciate it.

"I watched you almost die," he whispered.

"So did I. Except for you, it was real life," she looked down, before meeting his eyes again.

"I almost lost you today, Ziva. I don't think I could've handled it," he caressed her cheek, "Please; don't ever scare me like that again."

She reached up and fingered his hand, "I wouldn't die without your approval."

"I would never approve," he muttered, "I would want to keep you here, with me, forever."

She smiled, "You'd better go before Gibbs catches you," she gave a small laugh.

"He wouldn't mind," he grinned, "As long as I wasn't breaking Rule #12."

Ziva opened her mouth in protest, "This isn't even close to #12."

Tony let his hand drop to his side, "A smidge close, I guess."

She just chuckled, before kissing her finger and plopping it on his lips. She then shuffled to the bed, and climbed in, closing her eyes in content, not even bothering to say goodbye. Tony just stared at her in wonder, before dropping his mouth in realization at what she'd done. His eyes widened to the size of saucers, and he turned like a robot, and walked slowly out of the room, mouthing "Wow."

"What is it, Tony?" McGee questioned as soon as he saw the Senior Field Agent.

"Go ahead and ask her yourself. I'm going to go home now."

McGee's eyebrows furrowed, "Tony?"

* * *

><p>"We should get cracking on that case, huh, McGee?" Tony leaned back in his chair, peering at the empty spot across from him. Ziva no longer was in 'critical condition' and was put in a regular hospital room. It'd all be <em>fine<em>.

"There's no balance for you. One second you're _dying_ to get _away_ from the case, the next you dying to _start_ the case," McGee squinted, "I will never really get you."

"I am _dying _to do all the work, so when _Gibbs_ gets back from the hospital tomorrow we won't be in trouble," Tony snapped, starting up his computer.

"Tony, I think it's a bit too late to take over the case now. I'm sure local police have already contacted other agencies than ourselves."

"Yeah, local police don't really like us much," a shadow passed over his face as he thought for a moment, "_But_, I've already got them to deliver all the evidence and what's left of Reynolds to us. Unfortunately, they've only agreed to handle-delivering it to us."

"Nice job, Tony," McGee began typing away at his computer, "Now all you've got to do is think of a way to get rid of them. I'm not much good at that stuff."

Tony tapped his lips in thought, "I got nothing. Why don't you try for once?"

"We could ask Abby," McGee wondered aloud, ignoring Tony's last comment.

"If only we had our ninja here," Tony sighed, and stared at her desk longingly.

"You're not mourning over her, are you?" McGee cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course not, McGoo. Mourning only works when someone is dead. I am simply thinking, okay?" Tony snorted, and continued to 'think'.

"Well, maybe you should stop thinking about whatever you're thinking about, and start thinking about the ca-."

"I'm going to go see Ziva," Tony cut McGee, "Cover for me if anyone comes. Especially Abby."

McGee just stared at the agent. He sure was acting weird lately. What really happened in that hospital room? McGee shook his head in wonder and continued to type.

* * *

><p>"I'm back, Zee-vah," Tony peeked his head in the hospital door.<p>

"Oh great, just who I want to see," she tried in a sarcastic voice, though failed, since she still had a horribly sore throat.

"I know you were waiting just for me. I know you were thinking, 'Oh, where's Tony?' and you can't hide it."

Ziva sighed, and pressed a hand to her mouth, probably so she wouldn't lash out at him, "What did you want, Tony?"

"To see you, of course. I was working on the case, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. So I came," Tony stepped in, a keyboard in his hand.

"And what's the keyboard for?" Ziva arched her eyebrows.

"Remember when we were trapped in that box, way back when? Well I told you I played piano, and you asked if I was any good. Well, I'm gonna show you how good I am," Tony flashed a smile at her, before sitting down next to her bed, and placing the keys on his lap.

"You remember that?" she looked at him incredulously. "That's crazy."

"I'm a crazy person," he chuckled, before tapping his lips in thought, "What should I play, hmm?"

"I don't know how good you are," Ziva shrugged, "All my suggestions are advanced. I've only heard masters play them."

"Really? Have you ever played them?"

"No," she blushed, "The farthest I've gotten is Ode to Joy. I don't have enough patience to sit down and learn the songs."

"Yeah, I felt the same way, but my dad forced me to," he paused for a moment, remembering the times when he'd gone to lessons, "Anyways, I think I know what to play."

"Hmm?" Ziva perked up, and smiled at him reassuringly.

"Here it goes," Tony sighed audibly.

"What're you going to play for me Tony?" she smiled weakly up at him.

"Moonlight Sonata, ever heard of it?" He flexed his hands.

"It's my favorite song," she closed her eyes, waiting for him to play.

Tony placed his hands delicately on the piano keys. He then started off, the music growing louder as he grew more confident. His hands flew across the piano keys and his timing was impeccable. Ziva raised her eyebrows, impressed that the agent possessed such an ability. "So?" he made his song quieter so he could talk to Ziva. "How is it so far?"

Ziva gave him a warm smile, "Exquisite."

"Fancy word," he grinned, and looked down at his feet.

"You were good. Why'd you stop?"

"I guess I got tired of the welts, you know? And as I said, I was like you. I couldn't just sit down and learn a song. And I hated practicing. I had better things to do than practice," Tony kept playing, but looked into the distance, and Ziva was shocking playing this song came easily to him.

She shifted, grimaced, gave a short cough, than returned her gaze to him. "You're going to do this every day?"

"If you want me to," he looked down.

"But you don't want to," she guessed, "You don't have to."

"But you'd like me to," he glanced back up at her.

"Yes," she tried, "But its okay if you don't."

"Really?" he stopped, and looked around awkwardly, "Do you really like my playing that much?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" she gave a soft chuckle, and tried to urge him to continue on.

"Well Mrs. Fawn didn't. She said I was horrible," he sighed and fingered the keyboard.

Ziva could only guess that Mrs. Fawn was his piano teacher, "Well, she was horrible," Ziva tucked his chin, so he was looking up, "I think you're magnificent. Really I do."

Tony squinted his eyes, "You're not just messing with me, are you? 'Cause I have the slightest feeling that you just want me to feel better."

Ziva's face beamed, and her brown eyes twinkled, "So this is a nice alternative to you being in the hospital," she tried changing the subject.

"Now that you're in the hospital, I can't focus on the case. Way to go, David," Tony accepted the subject change, and gave her a million-dollar smile.

"It's not my fault, DiNozzo. At least I haven't already decided to go into a coma," she giggled as he gave a low growl.

"Hey, hey, let's not bring that up. This is supposed to be a _happy_ time," he squinted his eyes skeptically.

"What's happy about being in the hospital?" she snorted, "Nothing. I just sit around all day and do nothing. And I want to _strangle_ one of the nurses!"

Tony smiled in appreciation, "I know how you feel, Ziva, but enjoy all the gifts everyone's getting you. From the gift shop and all," he set the piano on the floor, and sat gently on Ziva's bed, by where he legs are.

Ziva pinched the bridge of her nose, "I don't care about the presents, Tony. I care about getting out and being healed!"

"Being cooped up if part of getting healed," he smiled and took her hand.

"Well I don't like it," she pulled a cross face.

Tony just chuckled and squeezed her hand, before kissing it. Ziva instantly withdrew it, pulling it from his grip, and tucking it under her other hand, before shooting a look at him. He raised his hands in surrender, before seeing the time of the clock.

"Sorry, Zee, I got to get back to work, before McGee cracks and tells Gibbs that I'm visiting you," Tony stood.

"What so wrong with you visiting me?" Ziva's eyebrows creased.

"You know Gibbs and his rules. And besides we have the huge new case, he'd kill me if he knew I wasn't thinking about it twenty-four seven."

"Just come see me anytime you need to, you know, if you ever get stuck on the case," she closed her eyes in tiredness.

Tony picked up his keyboard, smiling at the thought, since that's what he'd intended to do in the first place. He turned at the doorway, and looked back at the injured Isreali ninja, who was pretending she was sleeping while he exited the room. He grinned, looked down, before whisking himself from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was that? Hope you like it! Yes, there is ALOT of tension. And Tiva. I do apologize. I really do. Thanks to all of you! Please review! It makes me incredibly happy! Here's a sneak peak for Chapter 14:**

**"And Ziva?" Gibbs turned towards the agent.**

**"Yeah?" Ziva stopped in the doorway, and cocked her head towards him.**

**"You will not come to work tomorrow," Tony started laughing in the background, clutching his sides.**

**"But Tony came back!" she put her hands on her hips in protest. At this statement, Tony was on the floor laughing.**

**"After five weeks or so."**

**"But-"**

**Oh Ziva and her stubborness. ;) Hope you all enjoy this. Happy SATURDAY!**

* * *

><p>Washington-Jones: Haha, I'm quite evil, aren't I? Haha :) Thanks, here it is! Feast on it, my friend, feast! *Hugs back* Loves you too! :)<p>

luzma: Haha, thanks :) I try my hardest ;)

Long Live BRUCAS: I know, I know. It was intended to make it so ironic ;) Haha, looking back it does seem that way, doesn't it? I don't know if I explained it in this chapter, but the guy turned it off so she couldn't call for help. ;)

NazChick: I hope this is soon enough, haha? She is :)

lbinkeybella: Thanks :) Thank you for reviewing :) You are totally boss. What type of candy do you want, haha?

DS2010: Haha, I thought it was fun too :) Aww, thanks. Some people say cliffs are my specialty. Haha, I basically live off Caff-pow (Mountain Dew in my terms haha) *Hands snickers and some Tony sweet coffee* Thanks for reviewing!

ncislover321: Aww, thanks :D Today ;)

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ OR REVIEWED! YOU ARE SO STINKING AMAZING AND YOU ALL DESERVE SOMETHING YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED! AND CAF-POW!

;)


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey, I realize this is a little shorter than my previous chapters, but I have been off and on with writer's block, and I just wanted to get this posted before I got off the 'mood' again. :D So, anyways, I just wanted to mention that I was missing my usual dosage of hurt Tony (I do realize I am evil to the characters), so I added a little bit of it in there. Hope you enjoy! Buon divertimento!_

_Oh yeah, and this is one of those rare times when I want to reccomend a story. This one is called Heart of a Child by NCISVU. This devilish thing is part of the reason I haven't been able to update lately. It's really good, I suggest you read it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize._

_Characters are AU_

_~Very Special Agent Bandit_

_(P.S. Oh yeah, and I just dislocated my kneecap, so that and Thanksgiving probably means I won't update as regularly as I wish I do. Probably near Christmas or something. Thanks!)_

* * *

><p>Attention<p>

Chapter 14

The snow was already near melted by the time Tony stepped out into the broad daylight. Today was a good day. Today was the day Ziva came home. Ziva'd been away from NCIS too many times to count in the last six years, but this was the time that Tony actually felt… excited. Sure he'd been excited to go rescue Ziva in the middle of the desert, and sure he'd had fun spilling out confessions to her, but this time was different. This time he had actually, truly missed her. Not the faint kind of missed, like he thought about her once in a while, no, he really missed her. Like he thought about her twenty-four seven, and couldn't stop until she was home.

As he slid into his car seat, he realized he was anticipating the welcome home far too much than thought normal, considering she was _just_ his partner. Just was a four letter word. It was a stupid word used for making somebody feel bad. Like '_she__was__just__his__partner__'_ or '_that__was__just__okay_'. It wasn't fair to those who used it, but didn't mean it. Whoever came up with the word was a cheater. He wanted those who used it to feel bad when they did, because they didn't mean to, they_just_ did. How many times could Tony get his mind to wander like this again.

He started up the engine, and his mind returned to Ziva. Though the bomb explosion hadn't been particularly bad, she'd still been banged up pretty bad, and Tony felt for her. He hadn't been able to see her much, but he knew she was in pain. It worried him. He wished she really was okay enough to go home. Perhaps Gibbs would let Tony look over her. Maybe. He started out to the road, noting how icy it was, despite it almost being the end of January. He was struck by the silence of the car, shifted uncomfortably for a second, and then turned on the radio. Good ol' Journey. Oh, what it can do to your mind. Tony smiled at his own thoughts and turned the volume up. It wasn't until he slid a bit on the road, that he decided he should be more careful. He stopped bobbing his head, lowered the volume of the music, and returned his full attention to the road. What Gibbs would do if he were to crash. What Ziva would do if he got into a crash. Right now, all he needed to focus on was getting to Gibbs house safely. Without breaking any laws or getting in any way injured.

Us NCIS agents have problems with that, he mused. A smile crept onto his face as he neared a stop light. He sniffed, looked out the window, and continued his thoughts. Scare everyone to death, check. Have someone else scare you to death as payback, check. Live happily ever after… to be determined. He chuckled meekly at his own joke, and pressed the gas pedal as the green light from the stop light filled his face. He turned a corner, and then another, following the road by heart.

When he finally did pull up at the Senior Agent's house, Ziva had already come home. He'd missed the party. He shrugged as he stepped out of the car. No problem, he'd dealt with being late before. He always was. It's not like people expected him to be on time, much less early. His footsteps crunched in the white, pure snow as he approached Gibbs' house. His heart was fluttering with excitement by the time he approached the porch, and he couldn't help the grin sneaking it's way upon his flushed face. He knocked on the door once, before entering, as usual. It wasn't ever locked. Didn't Gibbs ever worry about if someone slipped in his house in the middle of the night when he was sleeping? Tony checked himself, and chuckled. Gibbs didn't need to worry about people sneaking in, because all he had was a boat and some food in his refrigerator. And who in their right mind would try to kill him, when Gibbs slept with a gun under his pillow? Who in their right mind would try to kill him for any reason? Tony didn't get the minds of some terrorists.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs' voice rung from the living room. Tony smiled, he could've been blind folded and he would've found his way through Gibbs' house. Of course it was coming from the living room. It was either that or the basement.

"Boss?" Tony tiptoed into the room. Judging from the tone of voice Gibbs had used, Ziva'd been sleeping. And she was. She lay wrapped in a blanket, curled up in a tight ball on the sofa, looking like an angel. And she was snoring. Peacefully, but snoring. Tony laughed within himself. She was sick. She was injured. And she still managed to keep the qualities she'd possessed back when they went under-cover for the first time.

Gibbs sat in the recliner, a cup of coffee in his hands. He nodded for Tony to sit on the loveseat sofa, and Tony accepted the invitation, tempted to kick his shoes off like he had when he'd been 'living' at Gibbs' house. "How is she?" he lowered his voice and idly fingered the fabric of the sofa.

Gibbs shrugged, "Doctors said she was fine. She'll be healed completely within the next few weeks or so. She was dead tired to start with, so I wasn't too surprised when she crashed on the couch here."

"She'll be alright though? No major scares or anything?" Tony took a deep breath.

"She isn't you, DiNozzo," Tony looked guiltily at his shoes.

"Well, I'm just a little concerned, that's all. If there's nothing else, I'll be going, seeing as I missed the welcoming committee. Abby already left?"

"Five minutes ago," Gibbs replied coolly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Funny, I didn't see her when I came down the road," Tony tried for small talk, still wanting to stare into the ninja's angelic face as she slept.

"She takes a different road than you do," Gibbs caught onto his desires, and for once, let him.

"Hmm," Tony propped an elbow on the arm of the sofa. "Does she look alright to you, Boss?"

"She looks fine. She can take care of herself. You might as well go to work, there's no need for you here right now," Gibbs paused, and pursed his lips, "I'll be there shortly."

Tony didn't reply, and instead placed his chin in his hand. At that moment, Ziva stirred, and Tony's breath caught. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled weakly, catching sight of Tony's face, "Morning," her voice was hoarse, "Why are you here?"

"To welcome you home from the dreaded hospital," he smiled in a dramatic voice. She gave a small chuckle, and glanced at Gibbs.

"Hey," her voice sounded frail, "Abby left?"

"After you fell asleep, yeah," his voice was gentle. Ziva sat up and stretched, carefully of her injured arm and sore muscles.

"Well," she shifted uncomfortably.

"As long as you're awake, I might as well head to work early," Gibbs stood, and Tony followed suit.

"What?" she wriggled around and looked back at Tony, her eyes shining, "But…"

Tony just smiled at her, "Payback, missy."

Ziva snorted and rubbed her temples," Call me 'missy' again… and I'll kill you. Right here, right now."

At this statement, Tony started to chuckle. He stood, exchanged looks with Gibbs, and they both headed towards the door. Ziva stood, and put her hands on her hips in protest, "What if someone tries to murder me while I'm gone?"

Tony thought he saw Gibbs roll his eyes, "You'll take care of them."

"But I'm injured and unstable," she whined. It was so uncharacteristic of Ziva. Tony started to laugh again.

"Here," Gibbs dug in his pocket and pulled out an extra gun, before handing it to her, "You'll be safe now."

They both started towards the door once again, Ziva padded after them, "But, Gibbs…"

"I find it so sweet you want us to stay with you," Tony grimaced at the look she shot him.

"I don't want to be alone," Ziva huffed and crossed her arms childishly.

"We won't be gone that long," Tony smiled back at her, "You'll be fine."

"I don't want to sit around all day, doing absolutely nothing."

Gibbs turned towards her, "Sleep."

"Gibbs," she started, but he hushed her. She lingered back and watched them sorely. Tony strutted out towards the car, laughing loudly.

"And Ziva?" Gibbs turned towards the agent.

"Yeah?" Ziva stopped in the doorway, and cocked her head towards him.

"You will not come to work tomorrow," Tony started laughing in the background, clutching his sides.

"But Tony came back!" she put her hands on her hips in protest. At this statement, Tony was on the floor laughing.

"After five weeks or so."

"But-"

"I don't need to hear anything more from you," Gibbs started out of his house, "Get up, DiNozzo, you're ruining my yard."

"Sorry boss," he quickly scampered up, his face impassive, "Won't happen again," he shot a look at Ziva, who was taking her payback, laughing hard as well. Tony coughed awkwardly into his hand, and straightened his suit.

Gibbs smirked, and slid into his car, his icy blue eyes twinkling. Tony shot another look at Ziva, closed the door, and got into his own car.

"It's torture, McGeek," if someone were to pass by at that moment, and hear that line, they'd think it was about a case, considering they were an investigation agency, but when was the first thought ever right?

"I know, Tony, you've been telling me for the last five seconds. Can we focus on something different? Play Tetris or something," McGee snorted and turned back towards his computer.

Tony paused in thought, "I mean, just leaving her alone makes me shiver. She probably burnt Gibbs' house down in boredom."

"Tony," McGee glanced over at the concerned agent, before rolling his eyes.

"Fine," he snorted, "How's that novel of yours coming?"

McGee turned towards Tony, joy printed on his face, "Actually, it's going great…" he paused at the smile playing on Tony's lips, "You don't really care, do you?"

"That's where you're right, Tim," Tony shook his head amusedly and looked down at the paperwork from the last case they'd had. "It'd be better if we were out working a case, but being cooped up in here, I mean, I just can't take my mind off of her."

"Tony, I'm pretty sure you'll survive," McGee was getting over the initial shock that he'd called him 'Tim'. Perhaps he should get used to it, "We'll know what's going to happen next when Boss gets back from MTAC."

"He won't let us leave until we're done with the paperwork," Tony huffed and slumped down in his seat, "Unless it involves children."

"Maybe we'll get lucky. Maybe it will," McGee shrugged hopefully.

"That's a lot of 'maybes' there, McGee," Tony scratched his ear and continued to scribble as if he were actually going to do something, but instead threw his pen down and put his head in his hands, "My first day back, McGee, and of course she's thrown into a bomb trap. And now she's at home alone, when there could be people out there trying to kill her. And we wouldn't know, because she's too proud of herself to call us for help."

McGee stared at this sudden statement, "But you gave her a gun, right?"

"Yeah, but it just didn't seem right. When I first came back from the hospital, I could barely pick up the gun, much less use it."

"Well, you'd gotten pneumonia, which kind of was expected to be a whole lot worse, considering you'd just battled a bout of the pneumonic plague six years before. Of course you were worse off then Ziva," McGee sighed and rubbed his nose.

"Well that's cheating," Tony huffed childishly. "Using my own sickness against me."

"Considering the subject was you, I find it kind of fair," McGee rolled his eyes and returned his attention to whatever paperwork he was doing.

"I hate this, I really, really, hate this," the anxious agent stopped and stared thoughtfully at Ziva's desk, flexed his hands, before retreating back to his work once again.

"I know, Tony, I've only heard for the last four hours or so."

"Where is Gibbs?" Tony threw up his hands in exasperation, and peered at McGee, who shrugged, "Why hasn't he come down? Doesn't he know we're _dying_ down here all alone?"

"You know, DiNozzo, I can arrange it so you _are_ dying," Tony flinched and turned around to meet the cool eyes of Gibbs.

He cringed harder, "Hey boss, I was just, referring to-," Gibbs seemed to have cared less, and instead strode to his desk. "Oh man…" Tony muttered under his breath, still cringing.

"Dead body, Boss?" McGee stood up, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"No, McGee, missing fugitive," he tossed his coffee cup in the trash with intensity that made both of the younger agents wince. McGee gave a soft sigh of relief, standing, and gathering his gear. Tony grinned as well and slyly picked up his gear as well.

Gibbs, without even looking at the Senior Field Agent, barked crisply, "Stay here, DiNozzo, finish the paperwork."

Tony sighed and sat down heavily in his chair, "By myself, all of it, Boss, I mean that seems unfair?"

The older agent turned towards Tony, his icy blue eyes glimmering, "Complain again and you'll be doing paperwork all of next week as well."

Tony stuck out his bottom lip in a pout like a little kid as Gibbs and McGee entered the elevator. The Probie winked at Tony and waved, but Tony just ignored him, and stared down at the stacks of writing. Perhaps he'd go to Gibbs house and get Ziva to help him. Tony paused his train of thoughts, and studied the paperwork. What was he rambling about? Ziva hated paperwork even more than he did. All of Gibbs' team hated paperwork. Even McGoo. Maybe he'd still force it out of her. He'd decided earlier that he was going to see her anyways.

As he continued to scribble on the white parchment that lay in the crisp manila folders. He shuffled through them for a second, and his eyes widened as he stared blankly at the closed folder. A shadow passed over the agent's face and suddenly a raucous cough emerged from his lips. He groaned inwardly and raised a hand to his mouth as a coughing fit overtook him, and he let his hand drop limply, before clutched at his sides. He'd almost forgotten, though he was almost healed, he still had bits of pneumonia.

"Are you okay, Tony," Abby had appeared in the bullpen, and rushed over to his desk.

"Yeah, Abbs," he took a shuddery breath, "I'm fine. Just… emptying my lungs. Pitt told me it was good for me."

Though he'd tried his best at reassured the now worried scientist, a concerned expression lingered, "Just don't die on me, okay?"

"Abbs, it was one coughing fit," he stood and brushed the bangs from her eyes.

"You're all flushed," she furrowed her eyebrows, and sighed.

"I am fine," he repeated, sitting down once again, before smiling warmly at her, "Is there a reason you came up here?"

"Is Gibbs around?" she went around the desk, and settled on Tony's lap.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, hugging her from behind, before kissing the back of his head, "Nope, he and McGee went to go find a missing fugitive."

"I didn't get to tell them to be safe," Abby studied the papers on his desk, "And you're stuck doing the boring work, huh?"

"Yeah, Gibbs rules. I can't go out in the field until next week," Tony sighed, and let Abby stand up, before he scooted his chair forward, taking the pencil in his hands again.

Abby lingered in front of his desk for a moment, watching him with her intense green eyes. She cringed as another dry cough erupted from his lips, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" she dug around in her pockets as he nodded, "Do you need to go see Ducky?"

"Abbs," he sighed in exasperation and looked up again.

"Here," she tossed him the cough drop she'd dug up as she exited the bullpen, "Don't die while I'm gone!" she called.

Tony chuckled in appreciation and opened the cough drop, "Oh," he smiled and popped it in his mouth, "Cherry, my favorite."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have no clue why I felt oblidged to end it there. Maybe I'm just high on painkillers xD Anyways, please review because it makes me all happy and warm on the inside and it also keeps me writing. (And to Naomi, for whenever you reach this point, that includes you!). And here's a sneak peak of chapter 15:**

**Ziva stepped forward suspicously, kneading her hands together anxiously. She pressed her face aginst cool black glass, and peered out. She lurched back when a white face suddenly appeared on the other side. She gave a small yelp as she dived for the gun, and pointed it at the dark glass. And then there were thousands of pale faces leering back with them, guns pointed straight at them. This was going to be fun. And where was Gibbs?**

**Ooooooh suspenseful! Hope I didn't scare any of you :D**

* * *

><p>NazChick: Haha, I didn't want to make them too hurt. Yet. Haha, thank you :) Hope this satisfies? :D<p>

Robern: Thank you, I like writing it :)

Long Live BRUCAS: Haha, when my grandpa had a stroke, that's basically what my brother and I did, so I had to put it :) Yes, sorry but I like Tiva, haha :)

luzma: Thank you so much! You're really awesome ;) You're reviews always make me happy :D Your English is fine :D

FeatherFur: Thank you so much :D

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ AND REVIEWED! YOU'RE ALL SO AWESOME, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! HEARTS! :D

xD


End file.
